Family is what you make of it
by MaryBBlove23
Summary: “What would happen if there was another offspring of Dan Scott? That’s right here in this story there will be another Scott. But it won’t be another boy for Danny Boy, it will be a girl. What happens to the group in Tree Hill when 21 years after the fact.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have been thinking about for a while now

This is a story I have been thinking about for a while now. I wanted to put out my thoughts out there to see if anyone would like it and if I should continue it.

The story takes place in Season 5 of One Tree Hill. Most stuff from the show will still be the same in this story. There will be one thing that is different, Keith will not have died. The shooting in the school will still have happened. I just didn't want to have Keith gone because I feel he and Lucas relationship will be a key in this story.

"What would happen if there was another offspring of Dan Scott? That's right here in this story there will be another Scott. But it won't be another boy for Danny Boy, it will be a girl. What happens to the group in Tree Hill when 21 years after the fact she comes into their lives, after losing the only family she ever knew."

I do not own these Characters. I do not own the concept of this show either. I am just using what Mark created for my own pleasure.

I am also thinking of SOMEWHAT having a cross over with Gilmore Girls. The only thing is the time line for Gilmore Girls will follow One Tree Hill. Also it won't actually have any Gilmore's in this story. I want to use the characters: Finn (he will be the main one I use) Logan and Collin.

Here is a list of Characters I created and things you need to know.

Lena Scott is 21 years old. She is a product of a one night stand her mother had with Dan Scott while in college. She has the same passion for a sport as the rest of the Scotts, just not in basketball but Soccer. She had a really good life growing up. Had a mother that adored her and Step-father (very wealthy) that she worshiped since a very young age? She was an only child since she was 14. She then was a big sister. She will be very educated and very advanced for her age. She was raised for most of her life in North Carolina. She will be introduced into the story when she is attending Oxford.

Katie Laxdel Mother of Lena Scott. Married to Greg Laxdel. She was a high power attorney. She always made sure to let her daughter know that when the time was right she would let her know everything she needed to know about her real father. She tried once to let Dan know about his Daughter, but after finding out about him being a father to two boys that were both under a year old, one he wasn't even claiming she decided to not tell him at that time. Even though she never told him she made sure he was on the birth certificate and that Lena has his last name. It will be explained in the story that even though she never told him she did in fact keep tabs on him since early on.

Greg Laxdel Step-Father to Lena Scott. Married to Katie Laxdel, since Lena was a little over 3 years old. He will be portrayed as Keith Scott was on the show; Always loved Lena as if she was his own. He was heart surgeon.

Abby Laxdel Lena's eight year old half sister. She thought Lena was the greatest sister alive and that she wanted to be exactly like her. She wasn't they tomboy like her sister, but she loved soccer just as much.

This will be a Leyton. Not sure how but it will be. There will be no Nanny Carrie in this story. I want this story to start out right after Lucas proposes to Lindsey, not like right after he proposes but like the time line for the show. So the next episode of the show wouldn't happen in this story.

I would also like someone to Beta my story…anyone wants to help please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena Scott would be described as young women that was always smiling and always laughing

Lena Scott would be described as young women that was always smiling and always laughing. She lived life to the fullest and never went a day with out telling her loved ones she loved them. But if someone was to look at the young women sitting by the window in the plane right now they would say she looked broken.

Lena was on a plane heading back to North Carolina from Oxford where she was attending her forth year of college. She is looking out the window but not really seeing anything. She is only replaying the phone call that changed her life.

**Flashback- 12hours before.**

_Lena was sitting in her study by the large bay window reading one of the many books she has. She was just relaxing and enjoying her Sunday morning like she always does. She had the music blaring and a big hot coffee beside her. She was into her Sunday routine for about an hour when her phone rang. If she was one that believed in fate she would have believed that when she looked at the caller Id on the phone and saw that it was a call from the states (which with the time difference was way to early) that the whole world stopped and she was left with a cold chill over come her whole body. But she just answered the phone wondering who it was since she didn't know the number._

_Lena- Hello_

_Unknown caller- Hello, I am looking for Lena Scott_

_Lena- Yes this is Lena may I ask who this is?_

_Unknown caller- Miss Scott this is Mark Riley, I am an attorney for your parents. _

_Lena- Oh my! Has something happened? (Trying to stay as calm as possible since she couldn't understand why her family's lawyer would be calling her that late from the states)_

_Mark Riley- Miss Scott I am sorry to inform you but there has been an accident involving your whole Family. _

_Lena- ACCIDNT WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT??_

_Mark Riley- I regret to inform you that there was a fatal car accident and that there were no survivals. The accident happened earlier this afternoon. All members of your family were pronounced dead at the scene. _

_Lena- Oh My God, I need to get home right away._

_Mark Riley- I have just purchased you a plane ticket. I have arranged a car to pick you up and bring you here to my office. Miss Scott I am sorry to rush you like this but there are a lot of things I need to discuss with you involving your mother's will. _

_Lena- (most people would feel she is being too calm, it just hasn't set all the way in) Yes, Mr. Riley that will be fine. I will see you when I get there._

**End of Flashback**

Lena make is off the plane after a long flight and makes it to the baggage area with her one carry on bag she brought with her to find her car to bring her to Mr. Riley's office. She sees a man with a sign with her name on it and goes to him.

Hi I am Miss Scott.

Yes Miss Scott, My name is David and I will be your driver. Please follow me to the car and we can go. As he turns around to go to the car he stops for a min and turns back to her and looks at her for a moment.

Miss Scott I am very sorry for you lose.

Lena attempts a soft smile, Thank you David.

**I know this is kind of short but this is chapter is an introduction. The next chapter will be dealing with Dan Scott finding out about Lena, as well as the rest of the Tree Hill gang. I hope there are people out there that will enjoy this story. I understand that Lena wasn't too emotional in the phone call, but there will be flashbacks to right after she hangs up in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dan Scott wakes up every morning with the same regrets he has had since he left the only women he has ever loved

Dan Scott wakes up every morning with the same regrets he has had since he left the only women he has ever loved. He has made many mistakes that he wishes he could take back. He is reminded of them every time he sees the other Scott family. That would be his brother, Keith's family.

Keith Scott is a man of honor. He doesn't live with any regrets. He has always stepped up and been there when his loved ones has ever needed him no questions asked. For this fact Dan will always be jealous of him. Some may not believe this, but Dan loves his brother. He just lets his own jealous and short comes come between him and his brother.

Dan Scott is running late and is walking with a face pace down the main street of Tree Hill to get to a private party to celebrate the recent engagement of his oldest son Lucas well maybe he should rethink that statement. The party is for Lucas but for four years Lucas hasn't been his son in the courts point of view since Keith did adopt him. Dan is thinking that Lucas is engaged to the wrong women. Lindsey is nice that is a given, but not the women for Lucas. He has no right to voice his concerns to Lucas, so he is just grateful to be included in this celebration.

Dan has just arrived in front of Karen's Café. There is a banner on the door stating the café is closed due to a private party. Dan looks in and sees everyone already in there. They all look happy and are laughing at something Keith has just said. He takes a breath to calm his nerves. Then he opens the door and puts a smile on his face.

The café door opens and the bell at the door draws the attention of everyone in there. Dan takes a look around and sees his son Nathan and his wife Haley and son Jamie sitting at a booth to the right of him. The counter has Keith and Karen behind it. Sitting at the counter he sees his Ex-wife Deb and her new Husband Eric. To the left of him he sees Lucas, Lindsey, Mouth, Skills, Brook and his niece Lilly sitting at a table.

He smiles again and says Hello everyone.

There are a few low hellos back.

He walks up to the table that Lucas is sitting at and extends his hand to Lucas, "Congratulations Lucas thanks for inviting me."

"Your welcome Dan thanks for coming." Dan just smiles and tells Lindsey that she will make a beautiful bride. Lindsey looks down a little embarrassed and thanks him. He then turns around to go and sit at the both with Nathan and his family to spend sometime with his grandson Jamie.

Peyton Sawyer has always tried to be strong and not let her emotions show. So it's been two days since she stood at Lucas's door and found out that right after he kissed her he proposed to Lindsey. She wanted to believe that her heart had broken into a million pieces the day Lucas left with out a goodbye in LA after he proposed and she said not now. Somehow though her heart broke further when she found out he proposed. She feels so lost and the only thing that is keeping her alive is her friendship with Brooke. Brooke and her friendship some how is stronger then ever before. Since Brooke let go of her issues concerning Peyton and Lucas she has become the president of the Team Leyton club.

Peyton knows she is late, real late to the party but she just can't seem to get out of the car. She has been sitting in the car right down the street from the Café for almost 45mins. Her phone vibrates to let her know she just got a new text message from Brooke. "_Hey P Sawyer where u ? Please tell me u r coming. This party sucks! If you want I can leave and we can go Shopping so u dnt have to come!" _Peyton smiles at this text. Only Brooke would think shopping could solve things. She just texts her back. " _I am just running late, I'll be there in 5mins. Love you B Davis." _She hits the send button and leans back in her seat in her car and lets and a scream of frustration. She then checks her self out in the rear view mirror. Happy with her appearance she thinks it's now or never and gets out of the car and makes her way to the café.

She is still consumed with thoughts that she doesn't watch where she is going and runs into a man so hard she falls to the ground. Her only thought is, "Some how this doesn't surprise me."

"I am so sorry Miss please let me help you up" she hears the man say. She looks up through her blonde curls and sees a very nice looking man in a very expensive suit looking down at her.

Extending her hand out for him to grab her lets him know its ok she wasn't really watching where she was going. Once she gets up she looks at him again.

"Your not from around you are you she ask"

"No I am not, Are you? I am having trouble finding Karen's Café."

"I was born and raised here. What are you looking for Karen's Café for if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind, I am looking for Dan Scott. His housekeeper said I could find him there."

"Well it seems to be your lucky day because I am heading that way right now."

"Most days having a beautiful women show me around would be very lucky, but with the news I need to share with Mr. Scott I don't feel very lucky even with a beautiful women beside me."

"Well then this seems to be very important so why don't I just get you to him." She couldn't help but think that whatever news this man has to share is not only going to rock Dan's life but others as well. She smiled and told him to follow her.

"My name is Peyton Sawyer by the way."

"Hello Peyton my name is Brandon West."

Well here we are she says when they are right in front of the Café. She looks in and sees Dan sitting and playing with Jamie.

Once again the door opened and the bell from the door draws the attention of everyone in the café.

All eyes go to the two figures that just come in. Everyone is shocked to see Peyton arrive with a man. Two sets of eyes leave the people at the door and go and look at Lucas's face. What they both see puts a smile on their faces. Lucas Scott is not too happy to see Peyton with a man he has never seen before.

"Hey everyone this is Brandon West and he is looking for Dan." The two eyes once again go to Lucas's and see his whole face light up too learn that he isn't there with Peyton.

"Hello I am Dan Scott, as he gets up from his seat. What is this about? I am in the middle of a private party with my family. "

"I am sorry to bother you Mr. Scott but I need to talk to you about a case I have been assigned too. My name is Brandon West and I am from Riley & Laxdel Attorney of Law."

"Mr. West is this something you can come to my office tomorrow and discuss? "

"No Mr. Scott it is not. This is a pressing issue. I am very sorry I am the one that needs to in form you of this information, but I am only going by the instructions of Katie Laxdel's will."

"I am sorry but I do not know anyone by that name. Please tell me what this is about!"

"Mr. Scott you are right you wouldn't know a Katie Laxdel. That is her married name. However I am with great evidence that you did know Katie Smith over 21years ago. Katie had all intentions of getting with you next month. But due to a fatal car accident that took her and her Husband and youngest child, just yesterday, we are now following her instructions in her Will."

"Well what instructions are these?"

Brandon then grabs a huge folder out of his briefcase and hands it to Dan.

"I am very sorry to in form you like this Mr. Scott, but here is everything you need to know about Lena Scott. You're 21year old Daughter."

There could be a pin dropped in the café and everyone would be able to hear it. There is nothing but shocked faces. To Dan it seemed like an eternity until he heard a voice, but in fact it was only moments.

"Mr. Scott this folder holds all the information you need to know about Mrs. Laxdel and Miss Scott. We are informing Miss Scott of all this information as well today in the office. I know this must be coming as a shock to you, but in deed we are 100 sure that you are in fact Miss Scott's father. I will be in Tree Hill for the next day or so incase you would like to get a hold of me for any questions you may have."

Brandon hands out a business card to Dan

Dan is so shocked he doesn't even reach for it; he alters his face to Brandon to the folder in his hand.

"Brandon I will make sure Dan gets this card and I will show you to your car", Peyton says. She seems to be the only one that has gained any sense in the situation. But that shouldn't be hard since most of her life was filled with big surprises and bigger lose.

Brandon nodes his had at Peyton. He then turns back to Dan, "again I am very sorry to have to inform you of this, but it was part of the Will."

He turns to follow Peyton out of the café.

Dan looks down at the folder and then he opens it. Everyone at this point is looking on at him. It's barely a whisper but all can hear him

'Lena Erica Scott."

**Ok not sure if I am happy about this chapter. But I wanted this chapter to focus on Dan finding out about Lena. Since I also wanted this to be a Leyton I needed to put some small stuff in the chapter about Lucas and Peyton. This is my first story so Please let me know if this is good or bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for **the** reviews I have gotten so far. This is my first story ever, so really I would love to know if this is worth writing. This Chapter will deal with Lena finding out. The next Chapter will be the Tree Hill Gang and the reaction of finding out about Lena. **

Lena has been sitting in her mother's office for the last 20mins. She arrived from the airport and was informed that Mark Riley was in a meeting. She just nodded her head and told them she will be in her mother's office and to let Mark know that. Lena couldn't help but take in her mother's office. Her mother has had the same office for as long as she could remember. Her mother was known to be one of the best lawyers in the state of North Carolina. She had started this firm with Mark when Lena was only 8years old. Lena remembered always thinking her mom was the coolest because she got to put bad people away. Lena couldn't help but to look at all the photographs her mom kept in the office. She looked at them as if she was looking at them for the first time. One wouldn't know at that moment if they saw her doing that, that most of the pictures she had framed as well in her apartment across the pond. She came across her favorite of all photos taken it was one of the whole family taken about 2years ago. She loved the photo because it was a candid photo of the family in the kitchen attempting to make chocolate chip cookies. She couldn't help but smile, even with a few tears streaming down her face at the picture. She could remember that day as if it was just yesterday. They were all home for a holiday and they were in the mood for some cookies. They were all laughing and dancing and joking around while they made the batter for the cookies. She then remembers Greg her step-father look at her and she then saw a spark of mischievous glimmer in his eyes, before she knew it he had thrown cookie batter at her. Next thing she knew they were all throwing it all over each other having one of the best times with each other. The picture was taken after they all had ran out of batter and were all just laughing and leaning against the cabinets in the kitchen. The housekeeper Megan couldn't help but take the picture of the family covered in cookie batter. Lena wipes her eyes just when she hears her mother's office door open. She walks over to her mother's desk and sits down in her chair, she then looks up to greet Mark with nothing more than a small smile.

"Lena I am-"

"Mark please do not tell me you are sorry. All day people are telling me they are sorry, I just can't take it anymore, please tell me what is going to happen now and what still needs to happen. I need to keep moving right now. Mark I know you are my mother's partner and she trusted you and I know this must be hard on you as well. So please tell me what is going on!" (Yes I understand that she isn't as emotional as maybe she should be, but remember for one thing she is a part of Dan Scott. Also I will be having flashbacks that will show real emotion. )

Mark can only smile at this young girl sitting in front of him, knowing she must be in the most pain she has ever felt but yet trying to be strong.

"Lena there is a reason I had you come into the office as soon as you landed. There were instructions left in your mother's will that we need to address."

Lena stands up and goes to stand right in front of Mark. She looks him straight in the eyes puts a smile on her face and only nodes her head. But the statement she says right after shocks the hell out of Mark.

"We need to address Dan Scott correct?"

Mark couldn't help but start to laugh after the shock of her statement wore off. He then looks right at her and says" your mother always did say you were too smart for your own good. Yes Lena we need to address Dan Scott. This was actually what your mother wanted you home for last month for your birthday."

"I figured that was what it was about."

"It might be easier for me if you let me know what you already know."

"To be honest just his name, I found my birth certificate when I was five. I saw his name on it. That is when I first asked my mother about who my father was. She told me when the time was right she would let me know."

"Well then that's a start. Yes Dan Scott is your father. Your mother has been keeping tabs on him since before you were born. She knew one day she would tell you and thought it would be better to have a lot of information for you. I know you must have a lot of questions. However due to your mother's will Dan Scott is being told about you as we speak."

Lena leaned back on the desk behind her and closed her eyes. She brought her fingers up to message her temples. After a moment she opens her eyes. Mark can tell that there are unshed tears in her eyes. But he has watched this young woman grow up before his own eyes and knows that she will shed those tears in her own time.

"Ok Mark I guess we need to get started with this. Tell me what my mother wanted me to do."

Mark nodes his head and turns to walk to the door. He opens the door and calls to Mrs. Logan, "Mrs. Logan can you please bring in the five boxes from my office."

Lena is a little shock to hear this request.

"What are the boxes for?"

Before Mark could respond, Mrs. Logan and 3 men walk into the office with boxes. They sit the boxes on the conference table in the office and then leave.

Lena is in shock again at the size of the boxes. She doesn't know exactly what to think.

"The answer to your question Lena is the boxes contain everything you could possible ever know about Dan Scott and his life for the past 21years."

Lena is a little scared but she walks over to the table. She then opens the box that reads on the side "Dan Scott 1" with shaky hands she opens the top of the box. She then proceeds to pick up the first 

folder in the box. Just like her father only 2 hours away she opens the folder and with barley a whisper Mark hears her say

"Daniel Anthony Scott"

It has been almost 7hours since she started to go through all the information her mother had provided for her and she still couldn't get over the shock of everything in the boxes. She now is in the back of the limo with the same five boxes she has spent the last 7 hours with being driven home, where she hasn't been in for almost a year. When they get closer to the estate David her driver makes a comment that actually puts a real smile on Lena's face since she received the phone call that changed her life.

"It seems that every light in the house is on."

"It's the only way it would be." Lena speaks softly to the driver.

David is a little confused on the statement, but doesn't question it because he catches Lena's face from the rear view mirror and sees a smile on the young woman's face.

Lena is standing in front of her childhood home's door with so much emotions she is not sure if she can walk through the door. All of a sudden she hears a song she hadn't heard in quite awhile being played from inside the house. She then reaches for the door knob and opens the door. She walks through the door and sees the only person that could understand what she is going through standing with his arms wide open for her. She doesn't think twice and she runs and jumps in his strong arms. With the feeling of home from his strong arms she then starts to break down.

"Finn you came" she cries softly in his ear.

He simply states the same statement from a few moments ago.

"Love, it's the only way it would be."

Both of them just lose it from there. Lena lets every feeling she has ever had come out with her tears while she holds on to dear life to her best friend Finn Morgan. Finn knows exactly where Lena is right now with her emotions because 5years ago he was in the same position. He knew if it wasn't for Lena he wouldn't be here today. Finn through his own tears holds Lena and whispers to her over and over again. "I promise you Tink I will never leave you. "

**So I really hope there are people out there that like this story. Please review. Please let me know what I need to do to improve it or if you simply like it. There might be other stories out there like this but I haven't come across any yet. Oh yeah I am not sure if it was every said on the show Dan's middle name or not so I just made it up. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all that have read this story so far

**First of all I want to say Thank you if you are reading this story. This is my first story ever. I am hoping to get as much feedback as possible. So please let me know what you think. So this chapter is the longest chapter so far. But I felt that I needed a lot of details in this chapter. By the end of next chapter I am going to try and have Lena and the gang from Tree Hill meeting for the first time. **

Peyton has just arrived back to the café from walking Brandon West to his car. She actually had a smile on her face because since Brandon was going to be in town for a few days he asked her to have dinner with him the following night. Peyton for some reason unknown to her own heart said yes. When she entered the cafe she had noticed no one had dared moved and no one seemed to be talking. She took the time to look around the room and take in everyone's faces. She noticed that both Karen and Deb's faces seemed to be stuck between amused and anger. The Naley family as Brooke had dubbed them so many years ago had a mixture of emotions she could tell. Haley was looking shocked but also worried. Nathan's face at first was unreadable. She then took to notice that he seemed to be scared. What he was scared of she couldn't tell. The next person she saw was Keith. His face showed it all, concern for his little brother and how no matter what he would be there for Dan and hopefully one day for his Niece. She then turned to the table that held the most people. She saw that Skills, and Mouth and even Brooke were all too speechless to say anything and looked like they knew they didn't belong there, but didn't dare move to attract attention to them. She then took in Lindsey, the woman that she hated for the simple fact that she was with Lucas. She couldn't really say anything bad about her and maybe if things were different they would have been friends. It doesn't shock her to see that Lindsey is a little confused, because even thought she may have edited Lucas's book and may have been dating him for 2years she wasn't from Tree Hill all her life and didn't see how Dan Scotts actions had torn two brothers apart for years and how Lucas felt when he was younger about Dan choosing Deb and Nathan over him and his mother. She then gazed at Lucas and their eyes met, Blue on Green. If anyone had wanted to argue that Peyton and Lucas didn't have a connection far from words, just by a simple look they would have to re think that. The connection they had needed no words. Peyton saw in Lucas's eyes everything he was feeling, anger and confusion and once again she sees in him as she saw in Nathan he was scared. She also knew that Lucas was going through everything she had gone through when she found out she had a half brother all those years ago, and without even speaking she just nodes her had at him, to let him know that no matter what may have happen two days ago she would be there when he needed to talk about it. Lucas knew when looking at Peyton that no matter if he was engaged to Lindsey the only person that would help him understand all these feelings he is feeling is only Peyton.

Peyton decides that it might be better for all the family to be left alone to deal with this news

"Jamie, Lilly how about we go get ice cream down by the pier with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Mouth and Uncle Skills?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh because she wasn't even finished asking them and they had already gotten up and started pulling the adults up talking a mile a minute about what kind of ice cream they will be getting.

"Uncle Skills can we have an ice cream eating contest?" Jamie asks with a goofy grin on his face, that even though the room is full of tension everyone can't help but laugh.

"Sure thing Jimmy Jam anything you want."

Lilly and Jamie both kiss their parents good bye and head to the door. Brooke gets up slowly and catches Lucas's eyes and gives him a soft smile. She knows there really isn't anything she could say. She walks over to Haley

"Hey tutor wife I am just going to keep Jamie for the night so you take care of your husband tonight." She whispers in Haley's ear.

Haley just nodes her head and mouths the words "Thank you".

Peyton and Brooke are just at the door to head out of the café to catch up with the rest of them when they hear Dan speak.

"Ms. Sawyer, would you mind staying behind?"

Peyton looks at Brooke with a confused look. Brooke just leans in and gives her a hug. "I'll just see you at home." Brooke then turns and walks out of the café.

Peyton turns to Dan, "Mr. Scott is there something you need me to do for you?" She is confused on why she was asked to stay behind, but she also knows what it's like to have this kind of news show up on your lap all of a sudden so she want to help out any way she can.

"I know this might come as a shock, but could you maybe help me out. I know you have gone through this kind of situation before. I could really use someone's help that has gone through all of this. I am also sure Nathan and Lucas would appreciate any advice you may have on this matter."

"Yeah Sawyer please stay." Nathan gets up and goes to hug Peyton. "Please stay if not for Dan but for me I need my best friend." He whispers in her ear.

With tears in her eyes she nodes her head at him. Her heart goes out to everyone in the room. She was in the exactly same position on a few years ago, only difference she didn't have an amazing support system to lean back on like the Scotts do.

"Ok Mr. Scott If you would like me to stay and help out anyway I will." She looks to see that both Karen and Keith and also Deb and her husband looking at her with grateful looks on their faces. She turns to look at Lucas. He has been very quite. She finds him looking out one of the windows with no expression on his face. He then turns to face the group.

"Ok so I am going to ask the million dollar questions on everyone's mind. Is this really true, do you have another kid?" Lucas asks Dan. You can tell his is angry but not at Dan. Everyone in the room would have to agree that this news was as much as a shock to Dan as everyone else.

"Yeah I mean this could be some kind of set up." Nathan says from his seat.

Karen walks over to where Lucas is sitting and places her hands on his shoulders. "Dan I think we need to all know if this could be truly possible. I know Brandon says they have proof, but Dan is there truth to all this madness?"

Peyton can tell Dan is struggling to find an answer. "Dan I know that Brandon said she was 21years old. That is a long time ago. Why don't you look in the file to see what is in there. It might help you remember this woman that is claiming you are the father of her daughter."

He just places his head in his hands for a moment. When he looks up he looks right at Peyton. Peyton is taken back at the man she sees before her. She has never seen Dan look like this before, right at that moment he looked like a shell of the man she knows him as.

She walks over to the table he is sitting at, and sits down beside him.

"How about I help you with the folder?"

He just nodes and pushes the folder toward Peyton.

Peyton looks up and see that everyone has their eyes on Peyton. She sees they all look grateful. They all might want to have some answers, but didn't want to look. If this is true it will change all their lives.

Peyton goes and opens the folder. First thing she comes to is the Birth Certificate. The same thing Dan had seen when he said Lena's full name. Peyton scans the paper. She sees that Lena was born only two hours away. What she sees next is a shock.

"Oh my God!" she gasps.

Deb speaks up, "Peyton what is it?"

She looks ups to face all of them. "She was born exactly one year after Lucas."

Dan grabs the paper from her and looks at it. He sees everything. Her birthday, how much she weight, and how many inches she was. He finally took in that she was only born two hours from Tree Hill. He sees that Katie Smith is listed as the mother and she signed it. He sees where he is listed as the father.

Something in Haley just clicked. "Oh my God! Lucas Eugene Scott, Lena Erica Scott! Same initials, same birthday. That is just too weird."

"Yeah if you ask me a little too weird for my liking, I am starting to think this is some kind of set up." Nathan states.

"I don't know little bro, I mean all of that is a little too weird for me too but what could she have to gain from this now. She just pasted away and her daughter is 21years old. "

Everyone just nodes their head at that statement, they still want answers but Lucas did make a good point.

Peyton looks back at the folder and see a think envelope with Dan's name on it. She picks it up and sees that it is sealed.

"Mr. Scott I have a feeling this is what might have your answers you are looking for." She hands him the envelope.

"I know this is a lot for me to ask, but can you read it for all of us. We all need the same answers so why not find out together."

She has been where all of these people are now, so she knows it would have been a lot better if she had someone around to help her. She takes it back from Dan and goes to open it. She pulls out a large stack of papers; UN folds them to look at the top sheet. She realizes it's a letter. She scans the letter for a date, she takes notice this was written on the same date as Lena's last birthday.

_Dear Dan_

_If you are reading this letter, then I didn't get to tell you about your Daughter in person. This also means it's been 21years. I write one of these letters to you each year on her Birthday. I know you must have a lot of questions. I am hoping that this letter and all the information I provided in the file will give you all you need. I know it has been a very long time, so since it was only one weekend we were together and we never saw each other again I am sure you don't even remember me. Basic information we met at a party after one of your away games. We talked, danced and drank and had sex. We woke up the next morning and went our separate ways. Since we did talk I was able to get your name and where you were from. So what I have to tell you I have a feeling you won't like. By the time I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. I wasn't looking for anything serious the night I met you. 4months before you I had gotten out of a 5year relationship and hadn't been with anyone else until you. So I am 100 positive Lena is yours. I went to visit Tree Hill and to see what I could find out about you. What I found out disappointed me to the point I decided not to tell you about the baby. I went into a local coffee shop and almost as soon as I was in the door I was hearing people talking about your last game, and the way they were describing you it was like you were some kind of hero to them. I remember I was in there for about 20mins when a man only a few years older came up to me. He must have just seen my eyes roll for the umpteenth time since I walked in there from hearing yet another story about you and how great your basketball skills were because he couldn't help but laugh and then he said " Guess you aren't a fan of Danny.". I looked up and told him I really didn't know you but the stories could be better if people were going to talk about you all the time. So I turned the question on him and asked him if he liked you. He just smirked and held out his hand for me to shack. He then introduced himself to me as Keith Scott. He said you were his little brother and even though he loved you he wouldn't call you a hero. I kind of asked him why. I wanted to gather as much information as I could. I guess for some reason Keith was in a talkative mood that day. Or maybe it must have just helped that I wasn't someone from Tree Hill, either way he told me a lot. He told me all about Karen and how at the time you had a 5month old son you weren't claiming.(__**At the time she goes to tree hill she is 2months making Lucas 5months to put Lena being born exactly 1year after him.)**__ He then went on to tell me that you had another child on the way and you were recently married to the mother. (__**I can't remember if Dan and Deb got married before or after Nathan was born, so I am making it before.)**__ I was blown away from hearing that news. (I couldn't help but notice then when he talked about Karen and Lucas he had this spark in his eyes. To be honest I did use the same initials for Lena's name as Lucas's. I am just glad to see that Keith hung on to the love he had for Karen and now is married to her and have a beautiful daughter.) I decided that it would be best if you didn't know about the baby. I left Tree Hill and made the __Decision__ that I would gather all the information I could on you so then when I was ready to tell you and Lena I would be able to provide Lena with enough information so you wouldn't be a complete stranger. She could use this information as a start to get to know you. I am not pleased with all the information I have gathered throughout the years. I have seen you grow into a man that lives with regrets and doesn't always treat his family well. With this I came to gather information on all the people close to you. I thought it would be better to try and have a complete story for Lena then have a bunch of holes for her to figure out. All this information was given to Lena. There is 21years worth of stuff. I know some people close to you may not be happy about having their lives tracked like this, but trust me its only stuff that is public knowledge. I tried to gather enough stuff on Nathan and Lucas as possible to that she would get an idea on who her half brothers are. Well half brother and now half cousin since Keith ended up adopting him. Dan I lived with one regret my whole life and now I have died with it not being resolved. I regret keeping your precious daughter from you for all these years. I know I had 21years to make it better and give you a chance to meet her. I wanted to tell Lena about you and then you about her on her 21__st__ birthday but due to Lena not being able to fly home I didn't have the opportunity to. This was not something I wanted to do over the phone. I had made arrangements to have her home in two months to tell her. But like I said if you're reading this I didn't get the chance. What can I say about Lena, she is a beautiful person with a wonderful soul. She has the brightest Blue eyes anyone has ever seen. My husbands nick name for her is "Bright eyes". She is one of the smartest people I know. I am not just saying that because I am her mother but because she truly is. She could have graduated high school at the age of 10 if she wanted to. But she chose to try and lead a normal childhood. By the time she was 16 she had finished almost all her credits for high school so she was able to start a dual enrollment at the local college to start getting her degree. She now attends Oxford and has one degree in business under her belt. She is working on her MBA. She has the same passion as you do, but instead of basketball she is in love with the game of soccer. That was a key reason why she didn't want to grow up so fast and head off to college at the age of 10. She wanted to grow with the sport and play as much as possible. That is the reason she made sure not to graduate high school any sooner than possible. You would be proud to know your daughter brought home 4 state titles for her high school. Dan I have never seen her alive as much as when she is on that field. She is the most loyal person. Her family and close friends is the most important thing to her. So I know she will fight this, but in the end her getting to know you and your family will be best. There are so many wonderful qualities I could tell you about her. She loves Soccer, she loves to sing, and she loves to read anything she can get her hands on. She loves to drive her car as fast as possible on lonely dirt road. She loves all kinds of music. She loves to joke and make people laugh. She is very head strung and has no problem telling someone when she feels what they did was wrong. She is one that doesn't judge, but she does feel one should own up to their wrongs. Dan I could go on forever with how special Lena is, but you need to find out for your own. I want to leave with a few pieces of advice. Dan I know you lead a life of regrets, one I know you wish you could change. I feel at one time you might have had a chance to, but that ship has sailed. So I want you to look toward a future you could actually be happy in. I want Nathan to not lead the same path as you have just because basketball isn't a career options anymore. I want him to learn how to just love the game again. He may not ever get to play ball the way he once did, but he could learn to love it just for the simple fact it is just a game. I see Lucas at a cross roads in his life concerning his own future. Please Dan don't let him end up with the same regrets you have. I want him to realize that some times taking the road with the most work is much better then just settling with things just to save oneself from pain. One is only true to the people around them when they are the most honest with themselves. Dan I'll be watching over Lena and you. I know it won't be easy and that is no ones fault but my own, but you two will be fine in time. I am truly sorry for all this pain I have cost you and your family for withholding Lena from your lives._

_Katie Laxdel_

By the time Peyton was done reading there wasn't a dry eye in the café. She took notice that all the Scott men had the same far away look in their eyes. She was sure that all the information in this letter hit home for each one of them. She was still thinking about all the meanings in the letter when her thoughts were interrupted by Keith's voice.

"I remember her, I remember that day. Oh my God this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have ever said all the things I said to her. If I hadn't opened my big mouth you would have known about your daughter 21years ago."

"Big brother you only spoke the truth. Maybe some how this was for the best, I mean she is right I haven't always treated my family right so instead of having two children that don't respect me I would have had 3." Everyone saw that Dan really meant what he had just said. They had seen Dan get what he wanted in life and it didn't matter how he did it, but they had never seen him as vulnerable with his emotions as he sat right in front of them at that moment.

"Mr. Scott do you want to continue to look at the rest of the folder?"

"Yes Ms. Sawyer it would be best to just get through all of this at one time."

"Well Mr. Scott it looks like there are some photos's in here as well as a lot of documents." Peyton takes the first photo and hands it over to him.

The photo was a picture of Lena and Katie with there arms around each other smiling up at the camera. What he would find out in later time is this was the last picture taken of Mother and Daughter together.

"She is Beautiful." He whispers to the rest of them. Nathan gets up and walks over to where his father is sitting and sits down. Dan passes the photo to his son.

"Well Son there is no way after seeing this photo I believe this is some kind of set up."

Nathan takes in the photo, and sees that his father is correct. He stares at a Beautiful girl that has the same color hair as him and his father. He sees the Scott trademark Blue eyes, but some how he notices they have more spark to them compared to the Scotts in the room. He is sure if has to do more with her happy upbringing then anything. He takes notice to the athletic built she has, he is sure it has to do with soccer. He also notices she isn't as tall as him or his brother but she isn't that short either.

"You are right Dad there is no way of denying she is a Scott."

At this point the rest of the group gets up and starts to combine a couple of the tables together. So they all can be close and see everything. Nathan goes to pass the photo off to his big brother so he can see it. The group then spends the next few hours pouring over everything in the folder. What they come across are more photos of Lena all through the years. They also find most of her school accomplishments, medical records, the other 20 letters Katie wrote to Dan, which were all read. It seemed like the bases of the letters were the same, but some things were changed depending on what year it was written. They came over article after article about all the accomplishments she had with soccer. They couldn't believe that they never took notice of these, since she was only a year behind them in school and only lived 2 hours away. They also found a document for Dan that Katie had for him, it was a Safe Deposit Box she set up for him. She put a couple scrap books in there for Dan to have. They realized that even though she didn't tell him, she still wanted to make sure he had a part of Lena's childhood. There were a lot of tears that were shed and a lot of laughter but most important for the first time it seemed like there was a common ground for everyone.

As everyone was gathering there stuff to leave, Peyton couldn't help but smile. Even though Ellie had told her, her reason's for putting her up for adoptions she still didn't get all of it. She now can see that a mother will always put their child's needs first and hope that they make the right choices.

"Mr. Scott did you still want Mr. West's business card?" This statement stops everyone from what they were doing.

"Yeah Dad what is going to happen now? I mean I know with the events that just happen to her I know we can just show up at her door step, but I know that I want to get to know her. Do you think this will be an option?"

"I don't know son, but I am sure all of us here feel the same way you do about getting to know her. I guess I can call Mr. West tomorrow and see if he can set up some time to see me and see what are options are. I know she can't be forced to meet any of us. She after all is 21."

"Mr. Scott here is his card. If Katie went through all this trouble for you, I can only imagine what kind of information she provided for her daughter. I am sure Brandon will be able to give you some more information on this matter. But I have faith; just give her a few weeks to sit with all this. She not only lost all her family in one day, but she gained a whole new one on the same day. In case you can't reach him I am having dinner with him tomorrow night so I can always make sure to tell him you would like to see him."

Before Dan has a chance to respond Lucas's voice is heard.

"You have a date with that suit?" There is an edge to his voice that isn't always there. Peyton is a little taken back by this. She wouldn't understand why he would care. He made his choice loud and clear.

"Yes he asked me to dinner tomorrow night, I am also going to give a tour of the town." She is a little daring with her next comment. "What does it matter anyways? Also what is wrong with you? Suit? What is that suppose to mean?"

Lucas cant help but to start to look anywhere but at her. Of course there is a set of eyes on him and can tell he isn't too happy to hear about her upcoming date. The next comment he makes puts him on the top of the list for being the worse ass. "Well with your past history I would think you would be a little more cautious on whom you involve yourself with. I mean look at what happened with you when you trusted the first Derek." He of course realized that the moment it came out of his mouth he had royally screwed up. Peyton stood there looking like someone just punched all the air out of her. It was only then did something dawned on Haley. There was nothing but shocked faces to what just came out of his mouth.

"My God Lucas what is wrong with you? You have no right to say that to her, you were there through that whole ordeal with her, why would you bring up that?" Haley yells.

"I am-"

"Save it Lucas there isn't enough words in the dictionary to save your ass right now." Peyton then turns to the rest of the group. I hope I was able to help all of you out some way or another. If for some reason any of you may need to talk please let me know. I now am going hope and writing my brother Derek a real long email, letting him know how much I love him and how my I appreciate him. What just happened tonight just made me realize I don't tell him enough. Have a good night everyone." With that Peyton turns and leaves the café.

"On that note, I will call everyone and let then know what Mr. West tells me after I talk with him." Dan also turns and leaves. Deb and Eric, Karen and Keith all follow.

"Hey Luke did you and Lindsey want to come back to the house and talk some more. We don't have to talk about Lena or anything involving her, we can just talk about the wedding if you want."

"Lindsey can if she wants; I just want to be alone right now. Thanks for the offer though Haley." With that he just storms out of the café.

"Lucas must be really upset with all of this news, I am sure he is heading to the river court to clear his mind. So Haley I would love to come over and talk about the wedding. I have so many ideas already." Haley just puts a hand on Lindsey's shoulder and nodes her head, as Nathan tries not to let Lindsey see him roll his eyes at her. Both Scotts are thinking the exact same thing. There is no way Lucas is heading to the River Court. He is only going to one place, and that is to find Peyton.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks and 2days later

**Two weeks and 2days later**

**Lena**

Lena is sitting on the bench of the bay window in the family room looking out into the beautiful garden full of red roses that her mother worked hard on each year. She can't help but think back to everything that has happened since she received the phone call that changed her life.

There was the funeral in which she had to say good bye to her Mother, Step Father and little sister all in one day. If someone was to ask her about it she wouldn't be able to tell them much. That day was nothing but a big blur. She was told that there were a couple of thousands of people attending. She doesn't remember any of their faces but she is sure they were most likely employees that worked at the hospital with her Step Father, and many of the people that he treated. She is sure his golf buddies and some old college friends showed but she couldn't remember there faces or there names. She is also sure there were many of her mom's clients that she has helped over the years that also attended and she is sure there were people from all the committees she had helped on. All the employees from her firm were also there. She was sure most of her sister's friends were there. She faintly remembers a few of her friends from high school and some girls she use to play soccer with there. She does remember hearing the major phrases you would normally hear at a funeral. You know "I am sorry for your lose. They are in a much better place." The one that she never understood was "I can never understand why God would take them; they had so much to live for." She just would say thank you and hope they would leave. The only thing that got her through that whole day was Finn. Her "Peter". He seemed to always know when to squeeze her hand to reassure her he was still there, or how he would always save her when someone wouldn't get the hint she didn't want to talk. The one thing she loved about him was how he stayed with her at the grave sites for two hours and let her just cry and scream and get so mad. He didn't judge her or didn't make her feel ashamed of her feelings and tears and her anger, he just understood her. He was nothing but her rock that day.

Then there was the meeting she had to discuss the rest of her mother's will, and her step father's will. Since both of them were only children and both their parents weren't alive anymore everything was left to Lena. She was left with 3 vacation homes, the house she grew up in, all the cars, boats, stocks, investments, her mother's part of the firm. The number of zeros in the check she was going to inherit from the bank accounts was nothing to joke about. It didn't help that her step father and mother had both successful careers that made a lot of money, but that her step father was from old money. All the houses were paid for so if she wanted to sell any of them she had the right too. Her parents were very smart they only bought things out right, so she owed on nothing.

Lena and Finn spent days pouring over everything in the boxes she was given the first day she came back. Yes she had looked over them with Mark but she was still in so much shock most of it was not processed. It seemed like they couldn't stop even if they wanted too. Lena and Finn both felt it was like a book or a movie, they couldn't wait to find out the ending. They had learned so much about not just the Scott family but a few key people involved in their lives. She wasn't sure what to think of having two older brothers and one of them she not only shared the same initials with but also the same birthday, just him a year older. She realized she looked more like Dan and Nathan then Lucas or Keith. Yeah that's right she can now say she has an uncle. She was shocked to learn that Nathan had married while still in high school and actually more shocked to learn they were still together and had a son. She was a little worried to learn of a Heart conditions that she could inherit. She wasn't too happy to see all the mean things Dan had done to his family. She can now understand in some way why her mother didn't tell him. To know her father didn't even claim Lucas for years upset her. That was something else it seemed she had in common with Lucas (yes Dan didn't know about her) they both grew up with out him in their lives, they however both had men in their lives that loved them as if they were theirs. There were so many pictures; there were even a few videos of Lucas and Nathan playing basketball for the high school they attended. Her mother provided her with the book Lucas wrote. Lena and Finn would always wait till night and would take turns reading the book out loud while they would cuddle on the couch. (No** there is nothing romantic with them; they just have the same close bond as Lucas and Haley)** They were both moved by the words Lucas wrote about his love for Peyton, and they couldn't wait to see if they were still together. Of course some of the files that were there were on Peyton, Brooke, Skills, and Mouth and there were even a few things about Lindsey. Who ever her mother had to gather this information was very detailed. They seemed to have stuff about everything, the love triangle between Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton. The twice over love Triangle of Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. There were photos of Nathan and Haley's second wedding. There was stuff about the scandal that almost stopped Nathan from ever playing college basketball. There was stuff about the car accident that had almost killed the baby Haley was carrying. There was stuff about the school shooting, and the stalker Peyton had. There were articles from the music tour her sister-in-law took. There was stuff about when Peyton was in LA. There was all this stuff on Brooke and her clothing line, which Lena couldn't help but smile about since she bought a lot of her clothes from that same line. There was so much more stuff, but what sadden them both was the fact they learned Peyton and Lucas were no longer together and he was now with his editor.

Lena was brought out of her thoughts by movement on the bench that was made by her best friend Finn. She turned to look at him. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

What could she say about him? He was a little over 6 foot, with olive skin and the greenest eyes ever. His smile could light up a room. He hated people that were always serious so he lived life to keep people living in the moment. He was one of the smartest people she knew, he was one of those people that didn't ever crack open a book but yet could ace any test given to him. She knew he was a little wilder at Yale then he was around her. She kept him in check. She knew no matter what she would never sell the vacation home in Australia. That of course was were he was from and were she met him when she was only 5. He always let people know how exotic he was.

Finn goes to give her a coffee cup he has in his hand and when she goes to grab it her eyes connect with his eyes and she is brought back to the moment right after she received the call from Mark about her family.

**Flashback**

_Lena had just heard the phone call disconnect from when she was speaking with Mark. Not even noticing it she drops the phone to the ground. She all of a sudden picks up the coffee cup she had her coffee in and throws it up against one of the walls in the room with so much force that it breaks in to a million pieces flying every were. _

"_No this can't be happening; this must be a very bad nightmare." She cries out to an empty room. She feels her heart beating at such a fast pace that at any moment she feels she could pass out. She feels the walls closing in on her. She is frantic. She starts to cry so bad she is shaking. She some how falls to the ground. There is nothing but echoes of her sobs in the empty room. She wouldn't be able to ever manage to explain how it happen, but some how she had picked up the phone and dialed the only number she knew would be able to help._

"_Lo" says a voice thick of sleep._

_It's barely heard through her sobs "Finn"_

_They might have not been on the same continent but there was such a strong connection between them that Finn feels his whole body turn cold even though he is covered with two blankets._

"_Lena is that you? Tink what happen? Please talk to me." His voice is laced with worry and rises with each questions it has his roommate's that are still awake to come running through the door._

" _Ther- Ther- Oh God!" She chocks out_

_Those were the words met to Finn's ears and it only made him panic more and his whole face turns white._

" _Tink you have to tell me what happen, please you are scaring me"_

_Both of his roommates Logan and Collin sit down and wait to find out what is going on. They know Finn is talking to Lena because of him using his nickname he has for only her._

" _Fin-Finn ma-my fam-family are ga-ga-gone." She is so emotional it takes her a few tries to get the statement out._

_Finn isn't aware of it but tears are running down his face, and this scares Logan and Collin. They have only seen him like this once and that was 5years ago when he found out about his parents death._

_Finn doesn't have to have Lena explain anymore, the connection is so strong that he knows what just happen._

"_Tink you need to stay on the line with me. I need you not to hang-up on me you got that."_

_It's a whisper but he hears a faint "yes" from the other end of the phone._

**End of Flashback**

"Pete you know I couldn't have gotten through the last two weeks with out you. You are the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for staying with me."

Finn can't help but smile at the childhood nickname.

"Tink its just like I keep telling you, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I know, but I also know you need to get back to Yale."

"Don't worry about me, and yes I am keeping up with my studies. I have Logan and Collin sending me all my work so I can get it done."

Lena can't help to laugh she knows that Finn knows she will get on to him if he doesn't keep up with his studies. She knew how much Finn going to Yale would have meant to his father and she knows he wouldn't screw it up.

"Lena you know you don't have to do this meeting with them in two days if you don't feel ready. I am sure they will be willing to wait if you need more time."

"No Finn, this was something my mother felt strong about, if not she wouldn't have collected all the stuff she did. The sooner I meet them the sooner I can adjust to my new life."

"Well if you are sure about this then I will support you, I am not going anywhere."

"I am sure."

"Well then you will have two days to enjoy the present I have gotten you."

"Present! I love Presents! Where is it? When am I going to get it?" He can't help but smile with the way her voice sounds asking him, she sounds like a child on Christmas morning. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Well let's go Tink; it's not exactly here in the house."

You didn't have to tell Lena twice she was up and out of the family room in mere seconds. Calling over hear shoulder "Lets go Pete, Lets go!"

**Two weeks and 2day later**

**Tree Hill**

It's been a little over two weeks since they all had been in this café together. It was almost like it was then, except they weren't there to celebrate an engagement but to find out and discuss everything Dan found out from Brandon West.

There weren't that much talking going on they were all just waiting calmly for Dan to arrive. There were a few attempts to start some kind of conversation but they always fell through.

"Ok I am one for gossip and we all know that, but what was the purpose that Dan called some of us here for?" Brooke questions the group. Skills and Mouth and even Peyton all feel the same way. They just don't understand why they would be called into this meeting.

"I am not sure either Brooke, but when Dan called me to see if I could close the café for this and call everyone to meet here; he listed all of your names." Karen was brought back to that conversation she had with Dan, a thought then came to mind. Of all the names listed Lindsey's name wasn't one of them. She kind of frowned when she thought of that and briefly wondered if there was a reason for that. She just brushed it off as a simple mistake, she knows most people just sees her son and Lindsey now as one person and just always assume that where ever one is the other will be too.

"Well I wish Dan would hurry up and get here; I am going crazy thinking about what is going to happen. Are we going to get to meet Lena, is she even going to want to meet us? What is she feeling about all this?"

"Hales I love you so much, but please calm down. My dad seemed to be in a good mood the other day I saw him so I am sure everything will work out." Nathan tells his wife, but everyone in the room can tell he is not just saying that to reassure his wife but also himself. Ever since Nathan found out about him having a sister he couldn't help but want to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes he made with Lucas all those years before. He didn't want to hate this person just because she was a product of his father. Most people wouldn't know this but he was always jealous of Lucas. He always seemed to never gain the approval of his father no matter what he did, so that is why basketball was made so much a part of his life at such a young age. He wanted to at least have something his father would be proud of. He always fault like that even though Lucas wasn't apart of his life most of the time he grew up his father would feel in some way he made the wrong choice by not staying with Karen.

Dan has just arrived to the café and once again he looks through the window and sees everyone in there. He knows that his actions so long ago are now going to not only change his life but everyone is the cafes.

"Hello everyone." Dan greets everyone as he enters the café.

All eyes go to him right away. There are no hello's greeted back to him, but very eager faces looking at him wanting him to answer the one question everyone is thinking. Is Lena going to be apart of their lives?

Dan goes to sit down; he of course feels everyone's eyes on him as he does this. He looks up and sees everyone. He sees his brother and Karen, Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Lindsey, Then of course Peyton, Brooke, Skills and even Mouth. He knew Deb wouldn't be there today. She was watching Lilly and Jamie. She had talked to him in very long lengths last night about everything. She feels that even though this changes a lot, she is now just Nathan's mom and his ex-wife and she will be there when or if both of them need to talk.

"Ok so I will just get to the point. Lena has agreed to meet with all of us. I have had a couple meetings with not only Brandon West but Mark Riley. They have let me in on everything that has happen with her since she has gotten home."

Lucas was the first to speak this time. "When did she want to meet and where?"

Dan couldn't help but smile. It seems like everyone want to meet her. "She has asked to meet all of us in two days at her family home. I feel this will be good, it gives her the home court advantage."

"Do you mind defining "us" Mr. Scott? Not like we don't want to be here for all of you, but why would she want to meet us (as she moves her hand to show Mouth, Skills, and Peyton and herself)."

"I am sure this is a little confusing Ms. Davis, but I hope I can explain. I am not sure what you were told about the folder I received last time. But there was information in there informing me that Katie has most of my life tracked. With that came information on all of you. She seemed to gather information on the Scott family and stuff on Key people in our lives. That seems to be all of you. The reason you all are here today is because Lena had gave Mark a list of the people she wanted to meet and every one here was on that list." He goes back to the list he was given and he then is stuck with the same thought as Karen, well almost. Lindsey wasn't on that list. But he came to the conclusion as Karen did about many people just thinking of Lindsey and Lucas as one person.

"Dawg are you telling me some women I have never met some how has information on me? That is something scary, I mean not to bring up bad memories but that didn't turn out that good for Peyton."

"I was a little worried about that same thing Skills, but I was reassured that everything that was provided to Lena was only public knowledge. I know it's still a little personal but for some reason Katie just wanted Lena to have a whole story to go by. I am very sorry if this is something you aren't comfortable with."

"No Dawg its cool, I mean it isn't that cool, but its fine. I am just here to do what ever I need to support all of you guys."

"Ok so do we maybe want to come up with a game plan for this meeting?"

"Actually Haley I don't know what good that will do. I feel we should just let Lena feel us all out. I know her being my daughter changes everything, but we all have each other. She has really no one. She has no family to help her out with this. I was only informed that she has a Best Friend that hasn't left her side once since she got home. I was told he would be the only one there for her at the meeting. Brandon told me that he and Mark would meet us there, but would most likely leave."

Everyone agrees to this. They feel he is right. They all have each other and she only has one person. They continue to talk for a few more moments about some stuff and decided that they would all go to this meeting.

"Ok so this is what I think. We meet back here in two days at 10am; we eat lunch and then leave at 11am to make it there at 1pm. Oh yes don't worry about driving. I was told Lena provided transportation for all of us."

Everyone seems to be in agreement to this. The young adults all get up to leave and head to the River Court to hang out. They all feel one day of fun will do them all good. They say good bye to the 3 older Scotts and make their way to the River Court.

**River Court 30mins later.**

All the girls plus Mouth sat at the picnic table joking and laughing while Skills, Nathan and Lucas were shooting the basketball around on the court for the last 30mins.

There had been a moment of silence at the table and Lindsey decided to break it.

"Haley has Lucas came to talk to you about all this family stuff? It's just I know how Lucas takes time to deal with stuff but he has been the most distant I have ever seen him since that night we all found out about Lena."

"Actually no he hasn't. I have tried to talk to him about it, but he always changes the subject and he seems to be putting most of his energy in to the Ravens. I am hoping he has at least talked to someone about what he is feeling." At the end of the statement Haley's eyes land on Peyton. Both Brooke and Mouths eyes do too. Lindsey how ever doesn't even seem to notice.

Brooke takes a long look at her life long best friend. She knows that something happen that first night the news was brought too all of their lives. She remembers staying up until Peyton got home. She knew something happen, and most likely happen with Lucas but Peyton wouldn't talk about it. She had come home with tears and looked to be almost shell shocked. Peyton did tell Brooke what happen in the café with everything in the folder, but wouldn't go into details about where she had been for the last 3 hours. She just said she was at the beach. Brooke knew right then she had been with Lucas, but decided to not push the information from Peyton.

Brooke and Mouth both shack their heads and tell them he hasn't talk to them. Now all the people at the table have their eyes on Peyton.

"Sorry guys Lucas hasn't come to me. I know that I have had this happen to me, but this isn't something I feel he would come to me about." It takes everything she has to form the next statement. "Lindsey I wouldn't worry too much about it, Lucas loves you so much, and he will come to you with this when he has wrapped his head around it."

To say Haley was shocked would be an understatement, she was almost 100 sure Lucas went to see Peyton that night. If anything not to talk about Lena but to apologize about what he said in the café about stalker Derek. She also knew that Peyton hadn't told Brooke about it; because Brooke would have gone after Lucas so fast no one would have been able to stop her.

Peyton's phone rings and she excuse her self to take the call.

"Hey Brooke I was wondering if you might make a special one of a kind wedding dress for me?" Lindsey wishfully asks.

"Oh Lindsey I wont have time to make it. There are a few from the line you could always buy. I am sorry." Brooke hopes that answer would be enough for Lindsey. She loves Lucas as a great friend, but P. Sawyer meant more to her, so there was no way in Hell she would make that dress.

"Silly, we decided to have a long engagement. I wouldn't need the dress for at least 9months. Plus didn't you make Haley's dress in one night. It doesn't have to be over the top."

Brooke just looks at Lindsey with a smile. She has no clue how to tell Lindsey she would never make her that dress. So she just lies for the moment. "Well right now I am just so busy with work, how about this come see me in 5months and maybe we can work something out."

"Thanks Brooke you're the best. I can see how Lucas respects you so much."

Peyton come back to the table and they continue to just chat and laugh.

Nathan, Lucas and Skills are in the middle of the court just resting before they start another game.

"So how are you guys really handling all of this?" Skills ask the Scott Brothers.

"I am actually excited to meet her!" Nathan of course won't admit his real feelings. That wasn't how he was brought up.

"Yeah it's a little change, but I am also looking forward to meeting her and having another sister."

"Ok so how about a new game?" The Scott brothers both nod their heads and Skills walks over to the other end of the court.

Nathan and Lucas both look at each other and see everything.

"I'm scared Luke."

"So am I little brother so am I."

**Two days Later (Karen's Café)**

Everyone had just finished eating. Well if you thinking the few bites everyone took of their meal were eating. The mood surrounding the group was filled with nothing but nerves, today was the day they were going to meet Lena.

All their eyes turned to see what the commotion was that was going on outside the café. They were met with seeing two black limos pulling up to the curb.

One of the drivers got out and headed into the café. "Excuse me but I am looking for Dan Scott."

"Hello I am Dan Scott."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott. My name is David; if you and your party are ready to go we can leave."

"Yes we are ready to go."

They all got up and went outside to the limos.

"Well you guys have your choice of limos, so just get in and we will be on our way. Both limos have a stock bar and TV. and a radio in them. The older adults got into one and the younger adults got into the other one. They were impressed with the fact they were going to be traveling in a limo.

The trip was filled with not many words. It seemed everyone was in their own world. The two hours seemed to take forever. Their thoughts were broken when they heard the driver tell them they might want to roll down the window on there left. What they saw had them in shock.

"Oh my God, I have never seen a house like this." Brooke says as she stares up at the house.

"I wouldn't call that a house Brooke, more like a castle." Nathan says with a shocked voice.

The limo's turned into the long driveway. The view was so impressive. There were so many trees along side the drive. There seemed to be a lake placed further down on the property. As they got closer to the house they were all guessing on how many rooms there were.

"My God there must be at least 10 bedrooms in there."

"No more like 20."

"Wow I wonder how big the closets are." Of course everyone rolled there eyes at Brooke's comment. Only she would be worried about that.

"Actually there are 12 bedrooms, 15bathrooms a family room, living room and a huge game room. There is also a study, music studio, movie room, the kitchen alone has four ovens, five ranges, and two refrigerators and that not even including what is in the guest house or pool house or even the garage that holds at least 20 cars at one time." They hear David their driver say.

"How do you know all this?" Haley asks David.

"I have been the Laxdel's driver for a little under a year. The Laxdel's always made the people that worked for them to feel like family. Their housekeeper Megan has been with the family since she was 21. The house alone has been part of Mr. Laxdel's family for over 50years.

As soon as they stop they notice Brandon West standing by the front of the house with another man, they all assume he is Mark Riley.

By the time they all filled out of the limos Mark and Brandon had came closer to the group.

"Thank you all for coming today." Mark greets the group with a smile.

"Well we are just happy to be here." Dan answers for the group.

"Lena just got back from taking an afternoon run, so she is running a little behind. She has instructed me to have you all go into the game room. Finn her best friend is in there waiting for all of you." Mark then goes to turn around and everyone follows him into the house.

The room was everything you could possible dream of having for a game room. There was a pool table, dart board, music system, a movie screen on one of the walls, there was a full stocked bar. But what had the attention of all the females was the handsome creature that was standing by the window. As he heard them arrive in the room they got a full on look at him. They all were holding their breathe and didn't know it. All they saw was a very tall handsome man, with dark brown hair and the greenest eyes ever staring back at him. They saw he was in a Yale t-shirt that molded his body so tight you could see all of his muscles and tight abs. He was wearing jeans that showed off his long legs and great ass. Of course as soon as he spoke they all feel in love, for he had one hell of an exotic accent.

"Hello mates. Thank you for all coming. Lena has been looking forward to this meeting." He then flashes everyone his best smile.

"Why don't we take some seats and wait for Lena to arrive. Brandon will you go get Megan to bring in some snacks and drinks for everyone. Everyone this is Finn Morgan Lena's longest and closest best friend.

Finn walks over to the bar to pour himself a drink from one of the many bottles from the bar; he looked so much at ease as if he had been doing it for all of his life.

"Tink should be down any second. She isn't very high maintenance but some how she always looks like a million dollars.

Before anyone should respond to him all their ears were greeted with an angelic voice floating from the entrance of the door in the room.

"Well Pete that wouldn't be to hard to do since I am worth a million dollars."

All eyes go to the sound of the voice. At that moment they come face to face with the one and only Lena Erica Scott.

**Thank you all for reading this story. Thank you so much for the people that have taken the time to also review. I am having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope everyone is enjoying it. I should be posting the next chapter in the next couple of days.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all that have taken the time to read and review this story

**Thank you all that have taken the time to read and review this story. Much love to Mels175, Huddyluvr, Analy222 (you're review really made my day. Thanks for taking the time to write It.), Jamyj30, Broodyleyton (if it wasn't for you I won't have had the guts to post it.) Roc1ma and Spotsunshine. It means a lot to me that you guys did.**

**Analy222 you are correct the names are from "****Peter Pan****". **

**Huddyluvr I already had plans on bringing back Andy.**

**Even though I put it in the first chapter...I own nothing. I am only using what Mark created for my own pleasure. If I did own anything, I wouldn't have had Lindsey on the show! Ok on with the story. Please review! Paula**

"_Tink should be down any second. She isn't very high maintenance but somehow she always looks like a million dollars._

_Before anyone should respond to him all their ears were greeted with an angelic voice floating from the entrance of the door in the room._

"_Well Pete that wouldn't be too hard to do since I am worth a million dollars."_

_All eyes go to the sound of the voice. At that moment they come face to face with the one and only Lena Erica Scott._

All eyes were on Lena, taking in everything they saw.

She was standing in the door way. She had the famous Scott smirk on her face. Her eyes were the bluest anyone had ever seen. Her dark hair was down and laying in many curls around her face and shoulders. She was wearing a pair of jeans that weren't too tight but weren't too baggy, just perfect enough to show off her curves. She was wearing an Oxford t-shirt that showed off her toned arms and abs and perfect tan. They also noticed she was carrying a book with her in her hands.

Finn being Finn couldn't stand the awkwardness in the room.

"Why yes Lena you are worth a million's dollars, so let's take your mothers advice and run off and get married and be lazy for the rest of our lives."

Lena of course couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. "Actually I think my mom wanted me with Logan not you, and she didn't want us to be lazy but to improve mankind."

"Yes Tink I think your right, I remember crying for a whole month when I heard your mother rather have Logan as family then sexy, exotic me!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the two friends joking. This seemed to ease the tense in the room.

"So I have to ask, what is up with the nicknames you have for each other?" Haley asks.

Lena and Finn couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the question. Lena is the first one to stop laughing so she was the one to answer.

"There our nicknames we have had for each other since we were like 7. I won't get into the actual story on how we got the names but he is my Peter Pan, he is the boy in my life that will never grow up and well I am his Tinkerbelle, the one that tries to keep him grounded in life."

All the girls couldn't help but all smile at their closeness. Haley knew what that meant to have someone that close; she couldn't help but look at Lucas and catch his eyes. They were both thinking the same thing, we are lucky to have each other as is Lena and Finn.

" Well Lena it seems that everything is going just fine, so I think me and Brandon are going to get going."

"Mark, it's actually Brandon and I."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

Right after Lena made the comment she started to scan the room. She noticed something that did not make her very happy.

"Actually Mark can I please speak with you outside?" Finn can tell Lena isn't too happy about something since she just used her famous Society voice and smile.

"Um sure, you can walk us out."

Everyone sees the 3 leave. They see Lena make a point to almost close the door behind them. They were sitting there for a few moments when all of a sudden they heard a few key words from their conversations, "List, Lindsey, and here for?" Dan and Karen both looked at each other, maybe their thinking about Lindsey not being on the list was wrong, maybe she wasn't on there for a reason. They didn't have time to pounder to much because the door opened and Lena came back in with a smile on her face.

"I am sorry about that, just needed to clear something up with Mark. I was also told Megan will be in here soon with some snacks and drinks. However if anyone wanted anything else stronger please help yourself to the bar." As Lena herself walks over and pours a glass of what looks like straight gin.

So I was thinking it might be better if we just spend some time asking each other questions. It might help us get to know each other better. "Lena at that point has made it back to her seat and puts her glass on the coffee table.

"I just want to thank off of you for coming out today. This wasn't that huge as a shock to me as all of you since, I have known Dan Scott was my father since I was 5. I just didn't get any information about him until all this happen."

The group spends the next 2 hours talking and laughing. Lena has pulled out many pictures for them to look at. They all seem to feel this meeting is going well, Nathan couldn't be happier. They however notice that Lena is still a little closed off with things. It seems she would tell them stuff but would only provide some vague info if the story or question was too personal for her taste. Then she did something that shocked all of them.

"Peyton are you the Peyton from the book Lucas wrote?" she takes the book she had been carrying when she first entered the room from the place on the couch where she has placed it when she first sat down.

"Yes Peyton is the same girl from the book." Lucas couldn't help but answer before Peyton had a chance.

"Oh well I was wondering, Peyton would you mind signing this book for me?" She gets up and walks over to where Peyton was sitting.

"Lena I didn't write the book, most people want the authors to sign the books." Peyton couldn't help but be a little embarrassed.

"Peyton please don't be embarrassed, I actually just wanted to have you sign this because my ex-boyfriend Tristan loved this book, because of you. I was hoping you could sign it so I could send it to him. He would be so excited to get a signed copy of his favorite book from his favorite person from the book. **(Ok since Keith never died some things in the book will have been changed. But the love Lucas wrote about Peyton is still the same.) **Lena couldn't help but see Peyton was still uncomfortable with this requests.

"You know what, Peyton I was wondering if maybe you would want to take a drive with me? I had a few questions and I have a feeling you would be the only one to help me understand."

Peyton couldn't help but notice Lena was being very serious. She also saw in Lena's eyes confusion of what happen to her family.

"Um well Lena I don't see why not."

Lena couldn't help but smile at Peyton and mouth the words "Thank You".

"I hope all of you guys don't mind? But while we are gone I am sure Finn would love to give you a tour of the house and the grounds."

"Tink everything will be fine, if they don't want a tour I can always to do a reenactment of the "Passion of the Christ"."

Lena couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "You guys would be safer to take the tour, Peter over hear hasn't had enough alcohol in his system to make that reenactment entertaining."

"Tink you wound me." He taps his hand over his heart and winks at her.

"Ok Peyton let's get going, you can have your choice of what car, I have like four cars that are classics and one huge truck. But I wouldn't pick the truck since we aren't going mudding. All the guys couldn't help but to have their mouths hung open to hearing her say she has four classic cars.

Finn sees that Lena and Peyton leave he turns back to the group with a smile.

"Ok mates where would you like to start on the tour?"

**15 minutes later**

Peyton couldn't help but have a smile on her face. She was sitting in a classic 1969 mustang. It was in mint condition. She saw the only thing that was different was the fact Lena had added a devise to the radio to be able to play her IPOD. (**No I have no idea if it is possible to do with an old car but I wanted to show that Lena and Peyton have a lot of things in common. Like music being so much a part of both their lives.) **Peyton was still not sure what Lena wanted to talk about, but she knew how she felt about losing her mother(s) so she would help Lena any way she could. But the conversation she got was not what she expected.

Lena goes to turn off the radio and steal a glance at Peyton before her eyes went back to the road.

"So I am going to just get straight to why I asked you to take this ride with me. I am going to tell you that I am very straight forward and I would appreciate if you would just be honest with me."

Peyton not knowing where this conversation is going just nods and says "yeah sure anything to help you."

"Are you still in love with Lucas?"

**Ok so I really wasn't going to leave this chapter ending like this, but I thought I would try for a dramatic pause. Hope you enjoy it. Please take the time to review! I don't want to beg!**

**Paula**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews

**Thank you all for your reviews. Ana thanks for bringing that up, yes everyone did hear Lena and Mark talking, but Dan and Karen were the only ones that took notice at one time that Lindsey wasn't on the list. Sorry if that was confusing. Yes I have a feeling I will be bringing that up later with some of the characters. Also yes I know it sucked I ended the chapter the way I did. But this chapter is going to be extra long. No this isn't going to be a trick, but please remember Peyton doesn't just open up to anyone, so Lena will have to get her to open up. This chapter is going to show what happen between Lucas and Peyton at the beach that night. This chapter is also going to show a lot of Lena and Peyton. I know Lena hasn't really interacted with Dan too much, but all in due time, If she is this straight forward with Peyton, you can only imagine her finally having a real heart to heart with Dan.**

**Please take a few seconds and review. I really don't want to be writing a story no one likes, so please tell me what you think.**

"_So I am going to just get straight to why I asked you to take this ride with me. I am going to tell you that I am very straight forward and I would appreciate if you would just be honest with me."_

_Peyton not knowing where this conversation is going just nods and says "yeah sure anything to help you."_

"_Are you still in love with Lucas?"_

Most people that know Lena would tell anyone that one of her best abilities was the fact that she could read anyone at any given time. She could just tell a lot from a person by the stories their eyes told. Lena knew that Peyton and Lucas have one of those once in a lifetime kind of love stories, and after meeting Peyton today she was positive the love was still there.

Lena couldn't help notice Peyton has been real quite since she asked the question only moments before. She steals a glance in Peyton's direction and sees her looking out the window with a sad impression on her face.

Peyton's ears must have been playing tricks on her, because she swears she just heard Lena asks her if she was still in love with Lucas. For a moment she thought her own heart was going to stop. She felt her walls building up again and she couldn't help but remember what happen between her and Lucas only two weeks ago at what she likes to call their beach.

**Flashback**

_Peyton was sitting down staring out into the darkness. She couldn't help hear the waves as they crashed on to the shore. She heard some kids laughing and having a good time further down the beach. But what she didn't need to hear but knew was coming was footsteps. She never had to hear Lucas coming; she always just got a calming shiver run down her spine whenever he was coming near. _

_Lucas didn't even bother to announce his presents just like her he always knew when Peyton was around. He just took a seat next to her in the sand. For one brief moment they were back in time to the summer before their senior year. _

"_Luke what did you come here for?" Peyton just wanted to be alone, well partly because she knew if Lucas was looking for her, he would come here._

"_I wanted to finally be honest with you as you were honest with me. I am not going to lie Peyt I was so hurt when you turned down the proposal, yes I know deep down you didn't really tell me no, but you didn't say yes either. Peyton you have to understand when I went out there to LA to see you, I just couldn't stand not being without you anymore. I wanted my life to have more meaning then it already did. Some of my dreams were coming true and at the time all I could see was you weren't right beside me. I know now that even though you weren't right beside me you were living my dreams with me. I am sorry that my actions have made you doubt that the words I wrote aren't true. I meant every single word. I am not going to lie to you; I will always love you more than anyone else. You will always have my heart; I gave that to you a long time ago. But I also don't trust you anymore and I feel it will be a long time before we get back to being the true friends we were. I love Lindsey now, I want to marry her and I want to get on with my life. Please understand I never meant to hurt you and I know you never meant to hurt me. I feel maybe we were just supposed to have the time we did together and then move on. If there was one thing I could tell you, it would be this. When we kissed, I finally felt like I was truly home so thank you for that."_

_By the time Lucas was done talking they both had tears running down their faces. Somehow their hands got interlinked and they were both looking each other in the eyes._

_Peyton couldn't help to lean into him and give him the same kiss she gave him in the Library that awful day so many years ago. She pulled back and went back to looking at him; her eyes swept his face as if she was trying to remember his face at that exact moment._

"_Luke I am sorry you feel you can't trust me anymore, but I have a few things to say too. I don't think I ever really told you why I didn't jump at the chance to marry you when you asked, even though that is exactly what I truly wanted. Ever since my mother died when I was younger I felt that everyone was saving me somehow. I know I acted like I was so independent, but that wasn't true. Brooke was the first one, she was there for me and helped me grieve for my mother, and she was there for me even when I pushed her away. I remember sometimes she wouldn't leave when I asked her too, and she would just sit down in the living room all night just to show me I wasn't alone. Nathan was the second one, he and I didn't have the best relationship but he and I both bonded somehow over trying to forget things in our lives we felt we couldn't change. Then there was Jake, he saved me by allowing me to see that I was truly worth something and I was capable to be loved and to love someone back. But most of all Luke you were the one that saved me the most. I am not just talking about getting me out of the school that day, or what happen between stalker Derek, or even for getting the real Derek to come into my life, I am talking about how you made me feel complete. I have to be honest that scared me, and it made me realize something. I wanted nothing more to be your wife Lucas, I wanted to be Mrs. Lucas Scott with every part of my soul, but I wanted to be the woman you deserved. I wanted to know that I could make it in life on my own for once, without anyone saving me. I wanted to know I could feel complete by loving my own self and achieving things on my own. I wanted to be able to stand on my own two feet and not feel for once that at any given moment I would fall. I want to tell you that, I would hope you wouldn't marry Lindsey just because you feel content or safe, because Luke no one deserves to be a second choice. I told you this before no matter what happens, I will love you forever Lucas Scott."_

_Lucas and Peyton sat there with their hands still interlinked and tears still on their faces looking out into the darkness in front of them. They wouldn't be able to say how long they were like that after the both shared their deepest thoughts. Peyton finally broke the closeness by standing up and she couldn't help but leave Lucas with one last thought._

" _I might not be a writer Luke but I could write a whole book about what I love about you, but to sum it up it comes down to this. Whether it's a look, touch or even a smile you make me feel alive. That to me is a great love, when you feel nothing but alive because of the person you love. So because of my love for you I will let you go to be happy. I wish you nothing but the best in life but Luke no matter how you try to convince yourself we have never just been friends, so it's better for us to say goodbye."_

_Peyton looks Lucas in the eyes one more time and silently tells him once again she will love him forever and then just walks away. It takes everything she has not to look back._

_Lucas just stares at Peyton as she walks away, and can't help but feel empty. He starts to think that she is right, he has only felt alive with one person and that was her. He turns back around and faces the darkness of the ocean and the sky, seems to be fitting for how he feels. Lucas doesn't move from that spot until way after the sun rises. He knows that nothing in his life will ever be the_ same.

**End Flashback**

Peyton turns to look at Lena as she drives. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she was asked by Lena a complete stranger whether or not she was still in love with Lucas. She takes a few long breathes to calm her nerves before she answers. Her voice is very soft but her voice is very strong as she answers Lena.

"Yes I am still and forever will be in love with Lucas."

"So what you going to do about it?"

"Nothing there isn't anything to do; he is wants to marry Lindsey."

Lena had a very strong feeling that Peyton was going to say that so she was driving to a special place she wanted to share with Peyton.

Peyton finally takes a look outside that car and notices that Lena has now turned into what looks like a dirt road. She goes to ask Lena where they are going when she takes in the scene in front of her. She was speechless for a moment. There in front of her was a beautiful lake with a long dock on the left side of her. She took in all the trees around the lake and how at that moment when the sun was coming through the trees it looked so calm and the water looked so inviting you just wanted to jump right in.

"Peyton there is something I wanted to share with you. " Lena then gets out of the car and starts to walk down the dock. Peyton couldn't help but get out and follow her.

By the time Peyton made it down to the end Lena was sitting with her feet over the edge of the dock. Peyton decided to take a seat beside her. She couldn't help but express her feelings for the lake.

"This place is so beautiful, where did you come across it?"

"This lake held some special memories for my mom and Greg. I want to share with you their story. You might find some peace with their story." Lena turns to lock eyes with Peyton.

Peyton had this wild feeling shoot through her body. She has never felt this close to a complete stranger and the only one that she did feel this close to was Lucas. She could see so much of Lucas in her; maybe that is why she decided to let her walls down for Lena. So she just simply nods her head for Lena to go on.

"My mom met Greg when she was 6months along with me. She met him when he helped her change a flat on her car; in fact I think there is even a song out there about that, either way my mom didn't think anything about it. She felt that no one would want to date a single pregnant woman. But Greg felt different. He asked her out to coffee that same day. Mom didn't have any money to pay him for his help, so she thought she could pay him back with some company. So that she could thank him for taking the time to help a stranger out. Little did she know that from that day on they were always together. Greg had no problem with her being pregnant. My mom let him know everything that had happen with her and Dan. Greg always told me he admired her because she wasn't letting being pregnant stop her life. Greg brought my mom here for their first date. Mom always told me she felt so much peace here. Greg told me he was in love with my mother 6months after their first date. He told me he waited till after I just turned 1years old to purpose to my mother. He brought her right to this spot we are seating at. My mother told him she couldn't marry him right then, but someday. Greg was heart broken. In fact when he got back from taking her home that night he said he needed space. My mom found out 6months later he was dating a nurse at the hospital where he was working. She told me she cried for a week straight, she knew then she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Another 6months went by and it was time for my 2nd birthday. Mom had a simply party for me, mostly with my grandparents and some close friends. Greg showed up and told my mother he had made a big mistake by letting her go. He said that he would wait forever if he had too. Mom of course was jumping for joy as soon as he said that, but she had to make him sweat for a little while. That whole next year Greg did nothing but show my mother how much he loved her and how much he loved me. In the middle of my 3rd birthday party, I was told I turned to Greg and called him Daddy. Greg of course explained that he wasn't my real dad but he would love me as if I was his real daughter. My mom decided something right then and there. She asked her parents to watch the rest of the party and took Greg for a drive. They ended up right here again. Greg told me that mom came and sat down right here. He said she didn't speak for 10mins but when she did, she made him the happiest man alive. She looked him straight in the eyes and asked "will you marry me?" This time there was no waiting, 3months later they were married and lived a life time of love."

Peyton sat there and took the whole story in. She was happy to see they never gave up on each other. "Wow that is a beautiful story, stories like that give people faith that love does exists."

"Peyton I brought you here and I told you this story so that you can see, things don't always work out at first but in the end they can. If you love Lucas show him that your love is the love he doesn't want to live without. Greg told me that after mom asked him to marry him and of course he said yes, he asked what changed her mind. He said she told him this "I can't stand here and tell you I can't live without you, because the truth of the matter is I can live without you, I just don't want to live a life without you."

Peyton couldn't help to think that Lena must be an angel her mother(s) sent to her. She wiped her face where tears had fallen. She looks at Lena and smiles.

"Your right I shouldn't give up on my love for Lucas."

Lena starts to laugh a little and puts an arm around Peyton's shoulder and gives her the best smile "So like I said before Peyton what are you going to do about it?"

**Back at Lena's house**

The group had finished the tour of the house and was back in the game room sitting around talking and laughing. There were many stories that Finn shared with them about the many adventures he and Lena had shared throughout the years. However he was just like Lena if there was something he felt wasn't his place to tell he would just tell them they would need to ask Lena. Finn was very glad to have this chance to get to know all of them. He was very protective over Lena and he wanted to make sure she would be in good company with these people. He really enjoyed getting to know Nathan and Keith the best. He felt like in some way those were the two people in the whole room that looked forward to meeting and getting to know Lena the best. He wasn't sure how to take Lucas. He seemed to be a great guy, but it seemed to him that ever since Peyton and Lena left he became quieter than before. Dan was a different story. He wanted to just go over to him and punch him out for every mean thing that he had done to his own family. Thoughts of Lena always seemed to stop him from doing that. He knew that no matter what Lena tried very hard not to pre-judge anyone. Yes she might have had in black in white what Dan had done but she still couldn't judge him on just that. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So Finn could you tell us what Yale is like?" Haley being Haley wanted to know all about school.

"Love it's the school my father attended and it's where he wanted me to go. I love every part of it, but don't tell my best mates that! The campus is beautiful; the teachers are the best in the field, and the opportunities that are there for the students to learn is the best in the country. If you use everything Yale offers, you can achieve everything you will need to make it in the real word."

"How come you and Lena go to two different colleges, I mean you seem so close I would think you would both want to attend the same place." Lindsey couldn't help but ask.

"I'll tell you this; Lena and I are one of the few lucky ones to grow up with a society family that didn't have our whole lives planned for us before we were even born. Families like ours with power and money usually control their children. The children are told from the very beginning what kind of job they are going to have, what kind of husband or wife they are going to have and where they are to attend college. The children in the most cases have no say in the matter, and just go with the flow. Lena and I weren't raised like those other children so we based are choiceof where to go to college on what mattered most to us. Yale for me was a way to honor my father. Oxford for Lena was a way to honor Greg's father. Lena had been to the campus with Greg's father and she could tell how proud he was of the school. She said to me, she had never seen him as proud as he was when he was introducing her around to the entire faculty. She said that he told her that Oxford was where all his dreams came true. She wanted the same thing for herself. So to answer your question Lindsey we could have gone to the same college, but we know that a large body of water will never come between our friendship and we will always want each other to do what makes ourselves happy.

"Do you know if Lena will be going back to finish the year." Nathan couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know if he would be able to get started on really knowing his sister.

Finn leaned back into the couch he was sitting on and couldn't help but laugh." If I know Tink the way I do, she has already finished everything she needed to do and is just taking some Bull Shit classes so she could stay on the Soccer team another year. I would bet my whole trust fund that she could have graduated last year."

No one had noticed yet that Lena and Peyton had arrived back into the house.

"Pete that is the reason I will never go to Las Vegas with you, you would lose too much money. I'll let you keep your trust fund, you still owe me lunch." Lena couldn't help but to playfully mess with Finn's hair while she laughed at his face.

"To answer your question Nathan I will be staying in the states. I could have graduated back in the middle of my 2nd year but Finn is kind of right I did continue to take classes to stay playing soccer. This term I was only taking one class and it's online, so I have been keeping up with it. When graduation comes I will have gotten my MBA and also a bachelor's in Art and Music History.

Nathan couldn't help but start to laugh and then look at his father. "Dad are you sure you are my father? How is it that I was skipped with the genius DNA? I mean I always knew Lucas was the smarter one and well I was the better looking one, but come on 3 children and I was the only one skipped?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh with Nathan. It did kind of seem that out of the 3 Scott children Nathan was the one that didn't get the kind of brains as the other two. I guess that was made up for with the fact Nathan was the better athlete, well that is what he was thinking.

"Nathan you know what, I may be smart enough to finish school a lot faster than most, but I feel that every day I am learning how to just deal with being a young adult. I am learning what it feels like to live in the real world. Trust me when I say this to you Nathan, from everything I read about you I would have to say you are the smarter one out of the two of us. You should have learned by now that just because you didn't get all A's in high school doesn't define who you are as a person. You have had a lot of things happen to you through the years and you are a better man because of it. So don't take it personally that you aren't the smartest person around."

"Wow Lena I never really thought of it like that. "

"Tink, Megan wanted me to tell you that she left early so she could make it to her daughter's soccer practice. I can't believe you got another person to be just as obsessed as you are about soccer. "

"Yeah she talked to me this morning. I told her not to worry about it; I would just get you to cook. She told me if I let you near her kitchen she would never speak to me again. Who knew she wouldn't ever get over the whole pancake incident!"

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the face Finn made at that comment.

"I have to say I am very offended at that, I will still stick to my story that it was all Logan and Collin's fault about what happened with the pancakes."

Everyone couldn't help but notice that for the most part that whenever Lena and Finn were talking they would always seem to forget other people were in the room. They couldn't believe the closeness between the two friends.

"If you guys wanted to you can stay for dinner. I can always order in."

It seemed like no one was ready to leave just then so they all agreed. Haley and Karen went to call Deb to check on the kids and let her know they would be home later. Deb just told them not to worry and take all the time they needed.

"Ok well I will just order from a few different places. We can get Pizza, Chinese, and Burgers and for anyone that only eats healthy I will order a few nice salads."

"You don't have to do that Lena I am sure we can just agree on one place, also let me know what the bill is and I will take care of it."

"Oh it's not a problem for me to order all that stuff Keith. What ever isn't eaten tonight Finn and I can eat some of it tomorrow. Also don't worry about the cost. Greg had an account set up at each place so it's easier to just have it charged."

"Well if your sure then go for it."

"Keith if it would make you feel better I will let you take me out to dinner one day real soon." Lena couldn't wait to get to know Keith, he reminded her of Greg.

"Lena I would love that, just let me know when it would be good for you."

"Ok well I am going to go order all the food, Finn why don't you turn on some music. If anyone wanted to play pool or darts go for it. Also if any of you want to go play any video games there are a couple different video game systems in the cabinet over there. Finn can show you how to work everything."

Everyone started to move around the room. Brooke and Haley of course went right up to Peyton; they wanted to know what happen when she was on the drive with Lena. Mouth and Skills went to play some darts. Lucas and Nathan went to check out the games. Keith and Dan both went to the bar to pour themselves a drink.

"Karen I was wondering if you would like to join me in the kitchen? I am sure you will be able to help me order since you most likely know what everyone likes."

"Lena I would love too." Karen gets up from where she was sitting with Lindsey and follows Lena out of the room.

**Kitchen**

"Lena I have to say this kitchen is beautiful, it's a chief's dream kitchen." Even though Karen had seen the kitchen in the tour she couldn't help but look around it once again.

" Thank you Karen, My grandmother loved to cook, so when she had the house built she spend many weeks with the contractor to make sure everything was perfect in here."

"So I guess we should get started ordering the food, I know the boys will be getting hungry very soon."

"Actually Karen do you mind if we talk for a moment?"

"Sure Lena anything you wanted to know?"

"Karen I wanted to tell you what an honor it is to meet you. One of my college application essays was who do you believe is a hero. My essay was on single moms. Karen I just want to tell you what an incredible job you did raising Lucas. I know my mom was married since I was very young, but it still amazed me that she was willing to do it all on her own if she had too. Just like you. I always knew I wanted to be a strong independent woman, and I based that on my thinking that the strongest and most independent women I knew were single mothers. It's a real honor to meet you and I hope that I will get to know you better, and you can teach me a thing or two."

"Lena that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much. Your mother must have been very proud of you. You might not know it now, but you are already very strong and very independent. Each day you are going to make your mother proud of you as she looks down at you and your life." Karen couldn't help but feel sorry for Katie Laxdel, she is going to miss out on so much of the amazing this her daughter will do in life.

Lena couldn't help but smile at Karen's nice words about her mother and her.

"Ok well lets get that food ordered, I can only imagine how bad it will be if the boys don't get food soon. Finn always starts to whine and gets very cranky when he is hungry."

Both women start to laugh and then start to look over the menus.

A few moments later Lena and Karen return to the game room.

"Ok guys the food should be here in about 45mins."

Lena then walks over to the couch where Nathan and Lucas are sitting playing one of the basketball video games. Everyone stops what they are doing to watch the interaction between the siblings.

"So which one of my brothers am I going to crush when I beat their asses in this game?"

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the fact that this was the first time Lena had claimed them as family. She had done it with so much ease it was like she had been doing it for all her life.

"Sorry to disappoint you little sis, but this is basketball not soccer you don't have a chance at beating either one of us."

"Nathan you do realize that basketball and soccer are almost the same right, same objective to score. Not to start a fight either, but soccer is much harder then basketball. Let me know if I am wrong, but could you possibly be able to play basketballs and not use your hands, or score a basket with just a simple head butt?"

Lucas couldn't help but start to laugh at his brother. He gently places a hand on Nathan shoulders. "Little Brother I think she has you. But let me know if you want to test that theory out. I would love to see you try and make a basket with a head butt."

"Here little sis, I want to see you beat Nathan's ass. I am always looking for some entertainment." Lucas goes to hand the controller to Lena. Lena then goes to sit in between her brothers on the couch.

"Now Nathan let me know at any moment if you feel you might cry when I beat you. I want to get a nice picture."

"Yeah yeah, just bring your game on little sister."

45mins later and two games in which Lena beat Nathan the door bell rings to announce the food has arrived.

"Tink I got the door."

Lena jumps up from the couch and starts to run after Finn. The whole group gets a laugh at what they hear.

"Finn please don't answer the door naked again, last time you scared the delivery guys so bad that one of them left the country."

"Love, it was your mother's idea. I was only doing what she wanted. It's not my fault that they couldn't admire this wonderful body."

"Pete, mom never thought you would take the idea and run with it. But hey at least she got some pictures."

That was the last the group heard of the two friends since they were further into the house by then. Brooke was the first to speak up.

"I wonder if Lena would let me see those pictures."

All the guys couldn't help but groan at that statement. All the girls were thinking the same thing; they would love to see those pictures.

They all had been eating and talking for over 30mins before Lena turned serious.

"I am sure that some of you are wondering why you were called here today." She made a point to look in the direction of Brooke, Skills and Mouth.

"Brooke I asked you here because first off I think your clothing line is amazing. Second thing is that I feel what was said about you is very true, so I am going to have to quote Lucas "Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I am not sure she even knows it." I for one want to be in your life and see that happen. You seem to be a loyal friend and someone that I can gain so much from."

"Wow Lena thanks, that means a lot to me to hear."

"You're very welcome Brooke. Now to Mouth, I want you to know through out the years I have heard a few of your broadcasts and well lets just say they are amazing. If there is anything I could do to help you out with getting a job, please let me know."

"Gee are you serious Lena? I can't believe you have heard some of my stuff before."

"I have a few friends that have attended UNC (ok** so I don't remember which college he went to so I made him go to UNC with skills**) and they always talked about your broadcasts. So I listen to them and thought they were wonderful."

"So skills I decided to give you a reminder on something." She gets a shirt of some sorts from a bag she had had her feet and throws it at him and says "Hey Baller (**not sure about the sp and to tired to research it)** you can score on me any time." She couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

Skills takes the shirt and look at it. It's a UNC shirt with his name and number on it. He also notices that he actually had signed it. "How did you get this?"

"A few years ago I actually went to one of the basketball games for UNC. I came straight up to you after the game and talked to you and got you to sign the shirt. I told you what an incredible player you were."

Skills couldn't help but start to laugh. "I remember you; you said the same thing to me as you just did when you throw the shirt at me. If I remember correctly I said "anytime shorty anytime" What are the odds that I actually got hit on by a Scott. Dawg this is crazy."

"Well with a sexy man as your self I am surprised you are shocked you were hit on." Lena then gives him a wink. Everyone just cracks up to that.

It was another hour before everyone gets ready to leave. They all have work the next day. Finn and Lena walk them out to where the limos are waiting to take them home.

"I just want to thank you all once again for coming. This was a great first step for me to get to know all of you."

"Yeah mates this was a very nice day. I hope to see all of you again."

Lena then walks right up to Dan and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Dan I will be seeing you real soon. I have a lot of questions for you and you're the only one that can give me the answers." Everyone couldn't help but notice that Lena was dead serious and they could only imagine how that conversation would go.

"Sure thing Lena anytime you want."

Lena just nods her head at him, the whole time she never took her eyes off of his eyes.

"Have a safe trip back to Tree Hill guys. Also I hope everyone loves surprises because you never know when I will show up." With that she walks back to Finn and wraps her arms around his waste.

Everyone waves and says goodbye and then fills into the limos and leaves.

Finn and Lena watch the limos all the way up till the end of the drive then Finn turns to Lena.

"So Tink, what's the plan to get Lucas and Peyton back together?"

Lena smiles up at Finn and leads him back into the house and starts to tell him the plan.


	9. Authors note

Hey guys

Hey guys! I am having some trouble with the next chapter I cant seem to get it to sound right. I am hoping to get a few more reviews on my other chapters; it might help me write this next chapter if I knew there were more people out there that like my story.

Paula


	10. Chapter 10

Two Days later after the first meeting of Lena

**Ok first off Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot to me! Ok so this chapter is kind of a filter chapter. This chapter is going to show some of Lena's personality. I know I said in the first chapter I wasn't going to bring in any of the Gilmore's from Gilmore Girls, but decided I would. This chapter is also going to show some of Lena and Nathan in it. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Two Days later.**

It seemed to be one of the busiest days for Karen's Café then it had been in weeks. Karen and Deb were so busy it seemed like they would never get a break. It was mid-afternoon and Nathan, Skills, Brooke and Lucas filled a table in the back of the café. Lucas would get up every once in a while to help out if needed. The group was talking about the upcoming events in their lives. Lucas and Skills were trying to have high hopes for another win at their next game with the Ravens. Brooke was hoping that she would be able to prove that her store in Tree Hill would be great. (**Yes even though in my story Karen never left and never closed the café Brooke still found a place to open a store.**) Nathan was just happy that he finally got off his mood of feeling sorry for himself after the accident and now had his family back.

"So Nathan, Luke has either one of you heard from Lena yet?" Brooke couldn't help but asks. She really wanted to get to know Lena and hoped that they would become friends.

Lucas and Nathan both looked at each other to see what the other one would say. They both came up with the same response. "No not yet!"

"Well I will tell you all this, I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall for whenever she has the conversation with Dan like she said she was going to have. I don't know about you guys but I actually felt sorry for Dan. I have a feeling for once someone is going to put Dan in his place." Skills couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone giving Dan the same medicine he usually dishes out to everyone.

"Yeah that's going to be one hell of a conversation. I wonder what kind of questions she could have for him, I mean it's not like me Dan never knew about her so its not like she had to go through life wondering why he chose a different life. No offense little brother."

"Hey none taken, like I said before Luke I feel you got the better end of the deal. I can also be positive that Lena got the better end of the deal too."

"Hell yeah she did, I mean I still can't get over her crib." Skills says with a laugh.

"I'll tell you what Peyton would have died and went to heaven if she would have taken the tour and saw the music collection collected in that house. The recording studio alone had Haley screaming."

"About that Brooke, did you ever find out what happened on the ride with Lena and Peyton? I know Hals told me she didn't get anything out of Peyton but I was wondering if maybe you did. I would have done anything to get a ride in that car!"

"Peyton won't talk. Tutor-Wife and I tried for hours to get it out of her. All she said was that Lena and she talked and she felt what they talked about was private. I noticed that when Peyton arrived back to the house it looked like she was had been crying, so I am not sure how to take that."

Nathan couldn't help but to all of a sudden burst in to a fit of laughter. The whole table looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bro what is so funny?"

"What were the odds that in the end there are people out there in the world that only liked your book because of Peyton? I mean I couldn't help but think it was funny how Lena wanted Peyton to sign that copy of your book for her ex., but didn't actually want you the author of the book to sign it."

Brooke started to laugh too. "Yeah I wonder how many guys out there ended up having wet dreams about Peyton because of your book Luke. I know all of us were some what in the book, but the book was mostly about Peyton."

Lucas couldn't help but feel anger come over his whole body. He never intended to make Peyton out to be an object of affection for strange men.

"That isn't funny guys. My book showed Peyton as some one that was nothing more then a strong independent woman."

"I don't know Dawg, the way you described Peyton in one of the chapters all the way down to her amazing legs brought tingles to me when I read it. I had never had those kinds of thoughts about Skinny Girl as I did then."

"Yeah Bro, I am a happily married man, but Peyton is hot. She some how got even hotter through out the years too. I mean hey if I was still single who knows I might have tried for a second chance with her. I can only imagine what kind of thoughts other guys have of her."

"All right guys I think you all are going a little over board here. I am sure the reason Lena's ex liked Peyton was because of all the stuff she had to over come to become the person she is today."

The only response Lucas got from that was a whole bunch of unconvinced "right" around the table.

Brooke couldn't help but mentally jump up and down at the sight of Lucas. She knew he was having a problem thinking of any man looking at Peyton the way he did. "It service him right, he will never find anyone that loves him as much as Peyton does." She couldn't help but think to herself.

The group heard the door of the café open and didn't think anything of it. They all just thought it was another customer. They were in the back so they couldn't see who entered. They were very surprised though to hear Deb's voice over the crowd.

"My God I would know you from anywhere. You look just like Nathan; I didn't realize the Scott genes ran so strong." (**Yes Deb did see pictures of Lena that first night, but I always feel sometimes pictures aren't as good as the real thing.**)

That got the attention of everyone in the café. There had been rumors going left and right about another Scott child existing. There was nothing but silence in the whole café. The group in the back turned around and got a view of Lena standing in front of Deb.

"You must be Deb it's a pleasure to meet Nathan's mom." Lena walks over to shake Deb's hand.

Deb takes Lena's hand to shake it but can't seem to form any words to respond. She couldn't help but to stare at this young woman that stood in front of her with so much Scott genes running through her. Lucky for her she didn't have to respond because Karen's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Why Lena this is a wonderful surprise. It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you to Karen. I told you guys to expect me to just show up, so surprise!"

"Well what brings you here today?"

"I came to visit and do some business."

"That's great sweetie, Lucas and Nathan are in the back. Why don't you go over there and if you are hungry I can make you something to eat."

Lena looks past Karen and sees the group in the back, she smiles and waves. "Karen I would love something to eat. Anything is fine too. Why not whatever the special is today?"

"I can do that. Why don't you go sit down with them and I will be out with you food. Did you want anything to drink?"

"Oh yes thanks, Coffee is just fine." Lena then does something that shocks Karen; she leans in and gives her a nice hug. Karen is shocked for only a moment and then returns the hug. Lena then walks over to the group in the back.

"Hey guys! Hope I am not interrupting anything. I just thought I would come to Tree Hill for a visit and see all of you guys. I had such a great time the other day."

"Oh Lena don't even worry about it, please come sit down." Nathan couldn't help but be pleased Lena showed up.

Lena goes and takes a seat in between Lucas and Brooke. "So what are you guys up to this afternoon?"

"Well Luke and I have to go soon to get to practice."

"Oh that's right you guys are basketball coaches for the local high school right?"

"We sure are Shorty."

"Oh well I will have to try and make it to one of the games."

"Lena you can always go with me and Skills today if you want."

"Oh can I take a rain check? I have some business to take care of today."

"Sure that would be great."

"So Nathan, Brooke what are you guys up too?"

"I am going to head back to the store. I have some paper work to finish and send it to New York."

"I actually don't have any plans. I don't have to pick Jamie up for a few hours."

"Oh that's wonderful Nathan, maybe we can spend some time together."

"Sure sis anything you want sounds great."

Karen walks up to the table with Coffee and food for Lena.

"Wow Karen this all looks so great." Lena then goes and takes a big gulp of her coffee. Everyone looked on with shock that she drank it so fast.

"Oh My God Karen this coffee is to die for. Is this your own creation?"

"Yes actually it is, I am pleased you like it. I have only started making it a few weeks ago."

"Well make sure to keep it, I will be in here everyday!" Lena then goes and reaches for her purse and pulls out her IPHONE. She then dials a number and puts it on speakerphone. Everyone couldn't help but wonder what she is doing. They hear the phone ring 3 times before someone answers on the other side.

"Gilmore house of Oopma Loompas, Press one if you would like to talk with them, Press two if you want to join in the craziness, or Press three for both choices."

Everyone around Lena couldn't help but be shocked, not just because of what was just said but by a woman that talked so fast and sounded so hyper.

"Well I chose 1 last time, let's go with choice 2. Sign me up for some craziness!"

"Lena, Lena Scott! Why I always knew I would make you a Gilmore in time. How are you doing, Wait do I need to bail you and Finn out of jail again?" Of course there was only teasing in her voice at the last question.

"Hey how were we suppose to know Taylor wouldn't find it funny that we super-glued everything to the shelves in his store?" Lena couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Taylor's face when he realized it.

Lucas, Nathan and Skills all looked at each other with amused looks on their faces and at the exact same time all said, "Super-glued?"

"Lena are you holding out on me? Who are those hotties you are hanging out with?

Lena started to laugh, "Lorelai what about Luke? Plus don't say hotties, one of their mothers is standing right next to me."

"Oh yes Luke, my sexy boyfriend that provides me with my life's love of coffee." Lorelai says all dreamy.

"Speaking of coffee, I found a place you need to add to the "Best Coffee Ever" list."

Everyone in the whole café heard Lorelai scream over the phone.

"Lena why didn't you say something from the start, nothing is more important then coffee!"

"Sorry I forgot for a moment, please forgive me! Seriously you need to add Karen's Café to the list. I just tasted one of the best cups of coffee ever."

"OMG where must I find this place you speak of?"

"Well it's in this little town, Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"This is perfect, Rory and I are going to be coming down there next month for Mia's wedding, and we will have to put Tree Hill on the list of places to stop."

The group at the table noticed that Lena's eyes seemed to be showing her formulating a plan in her head.

"Oh please you guys must stop by when you are down here. Oh by the way how are your feelings toward Limo boy these days?"

"Still wishing Rory would get some sense and break up with him, why?"

"Oh no reason just wanted to know if I need to yell at Logan for anything again."

"Nothing at the moment seems he decided to play nice and be a good boyfriend this week."

"Ok well that sounds good, ok Lorelai I am going to get going but please call me when you guys get down here for the wedding."

"Ok girly be safe and try not to end up in jail with Finn again, or at least wait till I am down there so I can join you guys."

"Cant make you any promises but I will try."

They exchange goodbyes and Lena hangs up her phone. When she looks up she is greeted by some very amused faces.

Lena just shrugs her shoulders and asks "what".

"Oopma Loompas?"

"Super-glued?"

"Jail?"

"Limo Boy?"

Laughing Lena tries to explain "That's Lorelai Gilmore for yah, she loves the Oopma Loompas from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, it was her idea to Super-Glue everything in Taylor's store to the shelves, jail only consisted of Finn and I locked in a room for like 5 hours while Taylor lectured us on good behavior, well that time at least and she can't stand Rory's boyfriend hence the nickname Limo Boy."

"Wow she sounds crazy, but in a good way." Brooke couldn't help but say.

"Oh yeah trust me, Lorelai is very crazy, that's why she couldn't survive in high society when she was younger. After she had Rory when she was 16 she left her parents, the money and made a living in Stars Hollow. She now is a hero for most of the kids in society that wish they could just leave it all behind like she did."

"She seems like a strong woman to leave it all behind at such a young age." Karen couldn't help but comment on.

"Oh she is a very strong woman; she now has her own Inn. Hey didn't you guys say you had to be somewhere this afternoon?"

Lucas and Skills both look at their watches and stand up "Yeah we got to get to practice. Are you going to be around later Lena, maybe we can get together later?" Lucas asks Lena.

"Yeah I will be around, don't worry I wont leave with out saying goodbye."

"Good see you later."

"Yeah Shorty don't leave with out saying goodbye."

Lucas and Skills walk out of the café and head off to practice.

"I guess I should get back to the store. Lena it was so nice to see you again."

"You too Brooke, hey I was going to ask Nathan to take me on a tour, I'll make sure one of the stops is your store."

"That's great; I guess I will see you later." Brooke then waves and walks out of the café.

"So big brother it looks like it's just you and I. How about that tour of Tree Hill? "

Karen walks up to the table.

"Lena did you enjoy your meal?"

"Oh yes Karen it was wonderful, could I get a coffee to go please?"

"Sure can, I'll be right back with it." Karen then walks behind the counter to pour a cup of coffee.

"So little sis, where did you want to go on this tour?"

"I want to see all of your old stomping grounds."

"Well then I will show you them all."

"Nathan make sure you show Lena the high school, you know where you were considered a King." Karen couldn't help but laugh as she put the cup in front of Lena.

"Sure Karen what ever you say." Nathan couldn't help but roll his eyes in a good nature way at Karen.

"How much do I own you for Lunch and the coffee Karen?"

"Don't bother hun, it's on the house."

"Are you positive? I don't mind paying for it."

"Don't bother Lena, once Karen makes up her mind there is no way from stopping her."

"Nathan is right, just go on and spend time with Nathan."

Lena just smiles and says "Thank you". Nathan and Lena stand up and start to walk out of the dinner. Karen and Deb both watch the young adults leave with a smile on their faces. They are amazed at what they see next.

Lena stops at a table toward the front that still has dishes on it. She had noticed that the waitress that was waiting on the table was about 6months pregnant, so she reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out a 100 dollar bill leaves it on the table and then walks out of the door.

Nathan and Lena had been walking for a few minutes when Nathan can't help himself.

"Lena why did you do that back there, you know leaving the money on the table?"

Lena stops walking and looks up at Nathan. She can't help but smile at him.

"Nathan you know as well as I do that money can't buy you happiness, but sometimes it can help you out. My mom and Greg always taught me the value of a dollar and not to take for granted what I do have. Now for all my life I have always had anything money could buy, but I also know it took a lot of work of both mom and Greg for me to have that. I don't believe in just handing out money to people for the hell of it, but that waitress works hard. So yeah to me that 100 dollars is chump change, but to her it could buy a crib for her baby. I don't know her story and I most likely never will, but to know I put a smile on her face and maybe just helped relieved some stress of off her is enough for me to know I didn't just give her the money, but helped her out."

"Wow I guess I never thought of it like that." Nathan can't help but be amazed at what she just did.

"Ok so let's get going with the tour."

Nathan ended up taking Lena all over Tree Hill. He showed her all of his favorite spots. They stopped by the high school, but didn't go into see Lucas and Skills. They stopped by to see Brooke's store. They went by Tric, but Peyton wasn't there. The ended up at the River Court. They had talked about so much during the tour. But nothing too serious.

Lena couldn't help but to look at the black top where all the signatures were faded on it. She then sat down at the picnic table and Nathan had followed and sat beside her.

"So Nathan can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Lena, hope I have the answer for you though."

Lena stares out to the river for a moment and then turns to look at Nathan. It seems like she is struggling with her question. She then takes a deep breath and asks.

"Nathan do you think Dan was a good father to you?"

Nathan didn't even have to think twice about it. "No I don't, I mean yes he provided a roof for me to live under and provided food on the table for me but other then that he wasn't any good for me. Neither mine or my mother's wants or needs mattered to him. All he cared about was his self and making me into the basketball player he never was."

Lena seemed sad at what she just heard.

"Lena I am going to tell you what I have told Luke for years, you got the better deal out of it, by not having him in your life. You actual more then Luke, Dan may not have been around for him, but he still had some power over him. Your mother did the right thing by not having Dan in your life for all these years."

Lena seems to process what Nathan tells her.

"Thank you Nathan for being honest, it really helped me." She then leans over and gives him a hug. Nathan couldn't be happier that Lena has taken this step toward him.

"No problem little sis, so where would you like to go now?"

"Actually Nathan I need to go take care of something right now, but I'll be back."

"Ok well do you want my number to call after you're done?"

"Oh I don't need it; I'll be able to find everyone. But if you're worried how about you get the whole group together and meet me at Tric later."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Lena nods her head and jumps off the table and walks away from Nathan. Nathan can't help but watch.

"Dan isn't even going to know what hits him after she gets done with him." Nathan can't help but whisper into the early evening air.

Dan was busy looking over some paper work in his office where he is the Mayor of Tree Hill. He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears his office door slam shut. He looks up and sees Lena standing there. He gets up to greet her with a smile on his face.

"Sit down Dan, I have a lot to say to you and you are going to shut up and sit there and listen."

**Ok so once again sorry there isn't really any drama in this chapter, but hope you like how I am little by little trying to bring Leyton into this story. Please take the time to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I love the support I have gotten for this story. Please enjoy! Sorry there was really no Leyton action in the last chapter! Oh yeah I am going to be evil, because the Plan will not be told, but will be just playing out in the story. Oh yeah I am going to finally bring in Lindsey's feelings about being pretty much ignored in the first meeting with Lena. Drama, Drama, Drama.**

**Same day just a few hours later.**

Peyton was in her office trying to get work done for some of Mia's stuff but her thoughts kept drifting. It had been 3 hours since she received a phone call from Nathan saying they were all going to be meeting up at Tric that night to hang out with Lena, since she had surprised everyone by coming into town. It had been 2 hours since she received a text from an unknown number which she could only presume was from Lena since it said "_If you're still willing to put up a fight, then go along with everything I say and do." _ Peyton couldn't help but pray that whatever Lena had up her sleeve would work and not have Lucas hating her in the end.

"Hey P. Sawyer, get your broody ass out here everyone is out here waiting for Lena to show."

Peyton couldn't help but look at her best friend and smile. She thanks God everyday that Brooke has been around.

"Sure thing Davis, let me just sign these forms and I will be right there."

"Sure thing, I'll make sure to order you a "Brooke Davis"."

Brooke turns to leave before she can see Peyton's face to the drink. Peyton can't help but start to gag just thinking of how gross that drink was the last time she had it.

"Ok I told broody number 2 to meet us out here." Brooke says cheery as she take a seat at the table the group was all sitting at.

"Broody number 2?" Lindsey asks in a confused like way.

"Yeah well Luke is number 1. He was so brooding this afternoon at the café."

Nathan and Skills both start to laugh. "Yeah Luke over here wasn't too happy with what we were saying about his book."

"Guys really it's not that funny, let's just forget it." That's all he needs for them to talk about what happen this afternoon in front of Lindsey.

Both Haley and Lindsey wanted to know what was so funny. "Come on guys what was so funny?" Haley then gives Nathan the eyes she knows will get him to cave on anything.

"Sorry bro, buts it's funny I got to share.

**Flashback**

_Nathan couldn't help but to all of a sudden burst in to a fit of laughter. The whole table looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_Bro what is so funny?"_

"_What were the odds that in the end there are people out there in the world that only liked your book because of Peyton? I mean I couldn't help but think it was funny how Lena wanted Peyton to sign that copy of your book for her ex., but didn't actually want you the author of the book to sign it."_

_Brooke started to laugh too. "Yeah I wonder how many guys out there ended up having wet dreams about Peyton because of your book Luke. I know all of us were somewhat in the book, but the book was mostly about Peyton."_

_Lucas couldn't help but feel anger come over his whole body. He never intended to make Peyton out to be an object of affection for strange men._

"_That isn't funny guys. My book showed Peyton as some one that was nothing more than a strong independent woman."_

"_I don't know Dawg, the way you described Peyton in one of the chapters all the way down to her amazing legs brought tingles to me when I read it. I had never had those kinds of thoughts about Skinny Girl as I did then."_

"_Yeah Bro, I am a happily married man, but Peyton is hot. She somehow got even hotter throughout the years too. I mean hey if I was still single who knows I might have tried for a second chance with her. I can only imagine what kind of thoughts other guys have of her."_

"_All right guys I think you all are going a little over board here. I am sure the reason Lena's ex liked Peyton was because of all the stuff she had to overcome to become the person she is today."_

_The only response Lucas got from that was a whole bunch of unconvinced "right" around the table._

**End of Flashback**

Nathan, Skills and Brooke couldn't help but laugh again at the story. Haley was having trouble breathing from her laughing so hard; even Mouth and Millicent that had arrived at the beginning of the story couldn't help but laugh. Lucas and Lindsey were the only ones that didn't find the story amusing.

"Haley I can't believe you find this funny, your husband just said he thought Peyton had gotten hotter since high school." Lindsey speaks to Haley with some bitter in her voice.

It seems to take Haley a few moments to stop laughing to respond to Lindsey.

"Oh Lindsey you got to admit that was funny, and I am just as happily married as Nathan, but I also know neither he nor I are blind. I mean I have to agree Peyton has gotten a lot hotter in the years, and it's not like I don't take notice of other men."

Peyton walks up just in time to hear Haley's response.

"Haley I am going to have to tell you the same thing as I told Anna, Sorry girl I don't swing that way, but thanks for thinking I am hot!" Peyton laughs a little as she sits down next to Haley and Brooke.

"Who's Anna?" Lindsey asks

Brooke can't help but start to laugh before she answers for the group.

"Anna was Luke's ex girlfriend that turned out to be in to girls, Peyton to be exact."

Lucas can't help but slide further in to his chair, closes his eyes and prays this night can't get any worse.

Lindsey under her breath says "Great another person that thinks Peyton is so great." However both Nathan and Skills are sitting right by her and hear her.

Peyton wanting to get the conversation off of her decided to change the subject.

"So Nate, Lena just showed up today? That must have been great."

"Yeah she just showed up at the café this afternoon. This girl is so crazy, but in a fun way. I am going to just say two words and you guys will have to ask her to explain. Super-glue."

Lucas, Brooke and Skills all just burst in to a fit of laughter.

"Seriously Nate is right, you have got to get her to tell you the story. I have to say Lena seems to be just the kind of person we need around here. She is always going to be keeping us on our toes, and keeps us laughing." Brooke can't help tell the group.

Mouth goes and points to the other side of the bar, "You mean like that?"

The whole group turns to stare at the direction that Mouth is pointing and comes to see Lena standing there. They all can't help but start to laugh at what is on Lena's shirt. Haley is actually too shocked to laugh.

Lena spots the group and walks over to the table. By the time she gets there everyone could read her shirt. Millicent decided to read her shirt out loud.

"Lunch with Nathan Scott 100.00"

"Lucas Scott's Book 28.50"

"Dress by Brooke Davis 300.00"

"Replacing super-glued shelves 5,000.00"

"Being able to say I am now related to

Singer/Songwriter Haley James Scott,

PRICELESS"

"For everything else there's MasterCard."

"Hey guys, so what do you think of my shirt?" Lena of course has the famous Scott smirk on her face. Everyone can't help but tell her how funny the shirt is and how much they love it.

"Lena wow I am speechless. I mean I haven't been a singer for years. But thank you that means so much to me you are happy to be related to me."

Lena goes over to hug Haley. "Haley you are a great singer, I actually went to one of your concerts. You need to get back into the music business. You are just so talented. My favorite song of yours is "Halo"."

"You seriously went to one of my concerts?"

"Yeah I did, I thought you were so talented. "

"Gee Thanks, now how about you tell us the story about the super-glue. Nathan said we had to ask you about it."

Lena goes and takes a seat at the table and starts on the story. By the time she was done with it she had everyone in tears from laughing so hard.

"Hey Lena where is Finn at anyways?" Brooke of course couldn't help but asks, she still wanted to get a hold of those naked pictures of him.

"Oh I sent Peter back to Yale last night. I know he needed to get back to his daily routine. Plus Logan had called me and told me that he had some big project due soon. So I sent him packing."

"Oh well I was hoping to spend more time with him." Brooke can't help but say in a dreamy voice.

"Brooke I wouldn't worry too much, Finn and I are just alike you never know when we will just show up somewhere." She can' help but roll her eyes at the fact Finn always seems to gets girls to fall under his spell without even trying.

"So sis, did you take care of that business you needed to this afternoon?"

"Actually Nathan I only took care of half of it. But now that you brought it up I have a question for you and Peyton." This has every ones ears perk up.

"Um you have a question for Nathan and me?"

"Yeah well I need to go over and pack up my apartment and make some arrangements for me with Oxford dealing with graduation and getting my car shipped back over, so I was wondering if you two wanted to join me."

There could have been a pin dropped and everyone would have been able to hear it since the whole table went completely silent after Lena asked.

"Well it's just that Peyton I know a couple bands you can look at, and well Nathan you're simply unemployed at the moment so I thought you two would enjoy the trip. But hey if you don't want to take a private jet, and have all expenses paid for I am sure I could find some-"

Peyton and Nathan both interrupt her at the same time. "No we would love to go."

Lena couldn't help but laugh at them. "That's great, now we leave tomorrow morning 6am."

"As in the morning 6am?"

"Yes Nathan, but don't worry about tonight. Drink up and have a great time. I will have a car to pick all of us up in the morning."

"P Sawyer come with me right now we need to talk about wardrobe." Brooke yanks Peyton out of her seat and takes her to the other side of the bar. Peyton can't help but look back at everyone and roll her eyes at Brooke.

"Hey Lucas I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me?"

Lucas can't help but smile at his sister. "Sure thing, I would like that a lot."

Lena and Lucas get up from the table; Lucas is so excited that he doesn't even bother to kiss Lindsey before he goes. Lena turns back and tells Nathan to make sure to let everyone know drinks are on her.

Nathan and Skills looks at each other and know they don't want to be in the middle of girl talk so they say they will be at the bar.

Millicent and Mouth decided to call it a night, well a night from the rest of the group and leave.

"Then there were two." Haley can't help but laugh at her own comment.

"Are you seriously going to allow Nathan to just up and leave the country for a few days?"

Haley finally picks up on the bitterness in Lindsey's voice. For some reason this angers Haley and she lets Lindsey have it.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you think I control Nathan? I am married to him, but I don't get to tell him what to do. I believe this is a great chance for him to get to know Lena better. Are you telling me if Lena had invited Luke along you would have a problem with him going?"

"Actually I would tell him not to go. I don't feel he should be going on a trip like that. I mean you heard your husband he said he thought Peyton was hot. Why would you allow him to go on a trip like that with her going to?"

"Nathan considers Peyton to be one of his best friends. I am glad that he is going to have her around. Peyton has gone through what Nathan and Luke are now going through. Lindsey I consider you a good friend, but you need to let go of your issues with Peyton. I can tell you right now that no matter what both Nathan and Luke will have her in their lives. So you just need to get use to that, and real fast."

"It's not just my issues with Peyton; I really don't like how Lena ignores me at every chance. She should be getting to know me more than some of the others since I will be her sister-in-law very soon. I mean you heard that conversation she had with her lawyer at her house, it sounded a lot like she never wanted me there to begin with."

"Lindsey are you really that selfish? You know this is a big change for all of us, but we didn't all lose are whole family in one day like Lena did. So if it takes Lena a little while to warm up to you, let her. You also were there when we got the file; her mother had been collecting information on all of us for years, so most likely there wasn't any where nears the amount on you as there was on everyone else. You and Luke have only been together for 2 years. The rest of us have been in each other's lives for years. In some ways you are still an outsider."

Lindsey couldn't believe that Haley was talking to her like that, she felt like someone knocked the wind out of her. How could she be considered an outsider, Peyton and Brooke were the ones that weren't around for years? But no of course everyone would greet them with open arms.

Haley took a chance to look over Lindsey; she realized that this conversation wasn't really going anywhere. She leans closer to Lindsey and speaks to her with a strong voice.

"Lindsey I want to make this as clear as possible, Family is everything to Luke and Nathan, so DO NOT try to come between them and Lena. If you try I can be positive in saying you will never be welcome around any of us ever again. I am now going to go and find my husband and spend some time with him before he leaves tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night." Haley then gets up and goes to find Nathan.

Lena and Lucas somehow managed to walk all the way to the River Court and didn't speak once. Some people may have found that uncomfortable but to Lena and Lucas it seemed as if they had been doing it for years, just enjoying each other's company. Lena walks to the middle of the court where all the names are faded and lies down to look up at the stars. Lucas can't help but look down at her and smile, how many times has he come out here to do the exact same thing. He then follows her lead and lies down next to her. They were enjoying the stars for about 10mins when Lena decided to break the silence.

"You know when my mother had my sister Abby I didn't speak to her or Greg for a week."

"Really"

"Yeah they didn't want to know ahead of time what the sex was going to be. I prayed every night for a brother. I remember Greg coming out to the waiting room where I and my grandparents were waiting to tell us the good news. I remember hearing him say he had another daughter, from there I got up walked over to him and told him to tell my mother congratulations for me and I walked out of the hospital and got one of the family drivers to take me home."

"You were that upset they had a girl?"

"Yeah I was, I don't know why but at the time all I could think about was that I wanted a brother and they got me sister instead. When they came home two days later with Abby I wasn't even there to greet them. My mother knew how much I wanted a brother, I mean how could she not I bought nothing but boy stuff for the baby since we found out she was going to have a baby."

"So what happen for you to start talking to them again?"

"The first time I held Abby in my arms. It was a week after she was born and I went into the nursery when no one was looking. I went up to the crib and looked down at her. She was wide awake and she was so tiny. I remember she looked up at me and smiled at me. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew she was in my arms. I looked down at her and couldn't believe that I actually hated her. I spent a whole hour in there with her. I told her all about her mommy and daddy and how I was going to be the best sister I could be to her. My mom must have snuck up to the door at some time because the next thing I knew I heard her speak. She told me how much she knew I wanted a brother and not to give up on that, because I never knew what my future would hold for me."

"Knowing what you know now, does it make you mad to know your mother kept all this from you?"

"Yes and No. It was about 3 days after the funerals and Finn and I were going through all the stuff my mother had collected. We were seeing all of your lives unfolding right in front of us. I think at one point it all became too much for me because I told Finn I needed to be alone. Finn knew I needed to be alone for a while, but a few hours later when he started to hear things break somewhere in the house he came running. When he found me I had somehow made it into my mother and Greg's room. I had taken anything that could break and started to throw it against the wall. Finn actually stood there and let me go on doing it until I finally broke down. Then he simply asked me, what are you most angry at that your mother kept all of this from you or at the fact you know that it was the best thing for you?"

"What did you tell him?"

"I actually stared to laugh at what he asked; I said how can you be angry at a dead person? How can you express your anger at them when they aren't there to defend what they did? I told him yes I was angry at her for keeping all this from me, but I was most angry at myself. I told him more than anything I wanted her there with me, that I needed her to help me through all this."

"Why were you angry at yourself?"

"My mom wanted me home for my 21st birthday and I told her I couldn't come home. In the pit of my stomach I knew why she wanted me home, I just wasn't ready and I took for granted she would be around for when I was ready."

"I can't help but wonder how it would have been growing up with you actually in my life from the beginning."

"Lucas, everything that happens in our lives makes us who we are as a person. Don't try to wonder what could have been, but what can be now. Greg and my mother taught me that you have to live and learn. They told me to never fear myself and never fear the unknown. They taught me all about what really matters in life; Love, Family, Friends 

and most important your own self worth. They made me see that Family, Friends and even a love one can break your trust, but it's how you handle it that makes you the person you are. I mean are you one that runs from things when it gets too hard, or are you the one that faces it head on. Do you allow someone's own mistake cause you from being happy? Do you walk away and never forgive that person just because they made the mistake? How one handles themselves, to me is what makes the person."

Lucas couldn't help but think about how he had run before when things got bad. He thought about how he walked away from Peyton over and over again, and for what because he much rather hide then faces everything that comes with loving her.

Lena could tell Lucas was thinking about some stuff. He seemed to be struggling with things. She just reaches out and takes his hand and in the star filled night she whispers "Just breathe Lucas everything will be ok."

**Tree Hill High School's Gym**

Dan Scott for most of his life was a feared man. He liked knowing he had the power, because people were too afraid of him. He knew in the last few years he has toned down some, but he still had the power over most of the people in his life. There of course was always one person that never feared him and it bugged him to no end. That one person just so happened to walk into the gym.

He always knew that whenever Dan Scott needed to think, or in the most cases curse the Gods he came to the gym. He had been doing it since he was 16years old. He couldn't help but take a long look at Dan since he couldn't be seen. He could always say without a doubt that Dan Scott no matter what showed his emotions. He always appeared strong and stable, but that's not what showed in front of him. There was Dan Scott with a bottle of Jack Daniels, which by the way was almost empty. It look like he must have dressed in the dark because both the Basketball Shirt and shorts were full of wrinkles and at that very moment he looked like his whole world was over. There were tear stains on his face and what looked like fresh ones just ready to fall from his eyes. He had never seen Dan like this, and for a moment he couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

He goes and takes a seat next to Dan and takes the bottle from his hand before he could react, he then takes a big swig before he speaks.

"Well Danny I have told you before and I am sure I will tell you again, you look like Shit."

"What do you want old man?"

"Well a little birdie let it slip that you may have another child out there, had to come see if it was true looking at you now I can tell it's true."

"Birdie, don't you mean boozy? I bet you two both got a good laugh at my expense."

"Oh get off of your high horse Danny, no we didn't laugh at you. Keith still blames his self for what happen, but it's in the past now. What is more important is what are you going to do now?"

"Whitey it doesn't matter much now, after what happened today between Lena and I in my office I can honestly say the only thing we will ever share is the same last name."

"Danny I may not know what happen between you and her today, I can imagine it wasn't to pretty, but it takes two to make a relationship work. You were never the one to try and make it work with Nathan or even Lucas, so why don't you swallow your pride and make her believe you want it to work between you two. But Danny you might want to learn the difference between love and control, because that is where you have always gone wrong." Whitey takes another swig of the bottle and puts it down. He gets up and starts to leave, he then turns back and speaks once more.

"You know Danny you should learn to cherish your family, some of us aren't that lucky to have one."

With that he turns and walks out of the gym.

Dan goes and takes another drink. He can't help but think back to one thing Lena asked him.

"_Give me one reason why I should love you?"_

Dan brings the bottle back up to his lips, before he takes a drink he whispers to himself.

"I can't, there is no reason why you should love me."

**Ok so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**First off I have to say this; I haven't liked Haley's character in season 5 so I decided to make her a little out of character, or how I wish she would have been this season.**

**Second, there is a reason why both Peyton and Nathan were asked on this trip.**

**Third, it will be a while most likely but you will be able to see what happened with Lena and Dan. **

**Ok so here is the part where I beg you to review. I have some faithful readers that review each chapter and I love them for it, but can others please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

First off thank you for taking the time to read this story

**First off thank you for taking the time to read this story. To my wonderful readers that have reviewed, it means a lot to me! **

**Huddyluvr Thanks for the review. You aren't the only one that has said something about Dan and Lena, so hear it goes. I actually have it in my head what happen in the office, I just haven't written it down. Please be aware that Lena is very strong headed and she tries to not judge people. What happen in the office did bring Dan to his knees and has him faced with a few choices. **

**Jasper41164 So like most people also said they were happy Haley told Lindsey off, I had to do it to get Haley back to the way she uses to be on the show. I just hate how they have made her act on the show. I actually for a while thought the only reason she was so bitchy was because she was going to turn out pregnant, guess not. **

**Mels175 I wanted to comment on your review. I have actually always known how this story is going to end. It's kind of odd, but I actually have the last I guess you can call scene already mapped out in my head. I have a feeling that this story isn't just going to be 24 chapters and I will be done. I plan on making it a very long story and I just pray I keep readers along the way. The reason for me saying this is because I have always known I would be bringing back different characters from past seasons. How I use them is still for me to know and all of you guys to find out. I know I am evil.**

**Slick101 Thank you so much for taking the time to review. Ok so what I want to comment about your review is this. I have to totally agree with you, after last episode I do respect Lindsey more, why? To me she could have taken the lesser road and told Peyton yes she did blame and hate her for what happen, but she didn't. I believe that she was right, she could have said yes, but she knew that wouldn't have stopped Lucas from still loving Peyton. I would have loved Lindsey's character if say she was with Skills. **

**Analy222 Girl you really know how to make a girl feel loved. Thanks for your reviews. They always put a smile on my face. You seem to have so much energy for this story. Because of you and my other faithful readers and reviews this story is what it is. Here is some stuff I wanted to comment on, you are really good at seeing the little things in my story. Yes there will be some characters from ****Gilmore Girls**** that show up in the story, more than the 3 hotties Finn, Collin and Logan. The only thing is if you didn't watch that show from the beginning you might not know why they are coming. Yes there will be drama that comes up with Lucas and Lindsey regarding Lena, the trip and Peyton. Is Lindsey going to take Haley's advice??**

**Shnoz08 I am very happy to hear you stumbled along this story and liked it. I am a new writer on here and I am trying to establish myself. I love the show, but I wanted to put a twist on it. So I wasn't sure if people would actually like it, but with that said we are on fan fiction, so I thought why not it's not like I haven't read stories that were way off the base of the show. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.**

**So this is something I wanted to explain before I start the chapter. I have been debating whether I would be bringing Tristan into the show or just have him mentioned. The reason is because if you have watched both shows, OTH and GG you know that the characters Lucas and Tristan were both played by CMM. I know when I read a story I picture the actor that played the character so I didn't want anyone confused or even think I would write in a twist like they were twins or something. So with that said, I am bringing Tristan in. I however will make some changes to his appearance. There will still be a remarkable closeness to him looking like Lucas, but not in a way that has everyone mentioning it all the time. Ok so here is the deal, I like to actually put things in my story that are true. So after I spent some time researching it I have found out that ****Oxford University**** is in ****Oxford, England****. I got busy and that is as far as I got. So for my story, Oxford, England isn't going to be that far from ****London, England****. I am very sorry if this is not correct in real life, but hey I tried. I will have Lean living in London. I also know there is a major time difference so I will do my best to show that when I go back and forth between ****London**** and Tree Hill.**

**12 hour plane ride and a day later!**

From the moment Nathan and Peyton stepped out of the limo at 6am to stand in front of a huge private jet, they knew without a doubt this would be one kick ass trip with Lena. They had been introduced to the pilot, his name was Sam, they were introduced to an older flight attendant which happens to be Sam's wife her name was Molly. They couldn't believe their eyes when they actually boarded the plane. To Nathan it was the best plane ever, there was a huge plasma TV with all kind of video games underneath it. There was a fully stock bar, and refrigerator. There was a mini kitchen area for Molly to cook anything they wanted. The bathroom alone was big enough for five people. There even was a small room at the back of the plane where a bed was just in case someone wanted to sleep. The flight was filled with talking, joking, laughter, Nathan going crazy with Lena's IPHONE camera and even some sleep.

Despite it being a long flight, the three where in a great mood when getting off the plane in London, England. There was a limo waiting for them to take them to Lena's apartment. One thing that both Nathan and Peyton took notice was that Lena seemed to know and care for everyone that she had working for her. She had been really friendly asking the Pilot and his Wife all about the kids, and even the Limo Driver's she knew them and greeted them like old friends. They were amazed to know that even with all the money she has she still is just as down to earth as they are. Lena has told them it would take 45mins to get to her place so just relax and enjoy the view. Nathan and Peyton were so excited to see everything. Nathan couldn't help it and had to stand threw the sun roof and take pictures for Haley. He knew how much she had wanted to come here for their honeymoon. The conversation was pretty steady until about the last 15mins of the ride. It seemed that for some reason Lena pulled back and put some walls up. Nathan and Peyton decided to give her space and not push her, they both for some reason felt that her coming back here must have been hard on her since this is where she got the phone call that changed her life.

When the Limo made it to its stop Nathan and Peyton looked up to see what looked like an apartment building that at least had 30floors. They all got out of the limo and were greeted by the door man name Nigel. Nigel greeted Lena with so much emotion it seemed like he was greeting her like a daughter of his he hadn't seen in a while. After walking through the main doors they were in the main lobby of the building. Lena takes out what looks like one of those cards you get when staying at a hotel.

"Hey guys take this card and take the elevator up to PH2. This card needs to be scanned in front of the scanner and the door will open for you. The luggage will be up very soon. Please make yourself at home. I need to talk to the landlord about having the place rented out once I leave. I will only be a few mins."

Nathan and Peyton could tell that Lena was still pulling back. Peyton couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with going back up to the apartment.

"Sure thing Sis, take your time. Peyton and I will just call back home and let everyone know we made it. I know that Haley won't sleep right without knowing we made it."

Riding up in the elevator they came to find that the building was in fact 30floors. There seemed to be 2 PH's and Lena seemed to have the one that made the building 30floors. Exiting the elevator they were greeted by what looked like a small waiting/sitting room. There were a table and chairs in one corner and a couple of plants arranged nicely around the room. There were two beautiful pieces of art hung up on each full wall.

"This room is beautiful; I can only imagine what the inside looks like." Peyton says this as she is taking in the art hanging up.

"Well Sawyer are you ready to see how the other half of people lives?"

Peyton couldn't help but start to get excited. She couldn't wait to see the PH.

"Sure Nate, let's do this."

When they made it into the actual PH they were greeted by something that actually had them step back and do a double take.

There standing in front of them was a man that if you were to take a quick glance at could pass for one Lucas Eugene Scott. After looking closely they realize he is a bit different looking. This man had darker and way shorter hair then Lucas. He seemed to be about 2inches shorter, but had at least 20pounds more muscle on him then Lucas. Peyton noticed right away that he seem to have blue/green eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in. He was dressed very preppy compared to how Lucas usually dresses. It looked like he hadn't shaved in about two days, but it looked good on him. His Polo and Slacks seemed to fit him perfectly and show off his great body. Peyton couldn't help but think, "God I need to hang out with Lena more, she seems to have nothing but good looking friends."

"Welcome to London, you guys must be the friends Lena said she was bringing." The unnamed person says.

"Yeah actually I am Lena's half brother Nathan Scott and this is Peyton Sawyer." Nathan goes to shake his hand while he is introducing them.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you, my name is Tristan DuGrey."

"Wait as in Tristan her ex?" Nathan asked.

"Oh yeah that's me. We were together for almost 3 and half years. But we realized we are much better as friends."

"So you're the one that thought Peyton here, was so incredible from the book my brother Lucas wrote."

Peyton's cheeks can't help but get red at what Nathan just said. She couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Nathan!" She of course used her "I am so going to kill you" tone.

"Wait are you telling me you are actually real? I always thought that his novel wasn't real. I thought there was no way that Peyton Sawyer was real. You seem too good to be true. But I have to be honest with you; Lucas didn't even come close to describing your beauty. It's an honor to meet you Peyton."

Peyton couldn't for the life of her control the red tint that came across her cheeks when he made this compliment about her.

"Oh Peyton I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed, I just always felt like I had some kind of connection to your character in the book."

"Dude don't worry about it, Sawyer over here has never been able to take a compliment from anyone. So Lena said she had to talk to her landlord and that she would be up after she finished. If you don't mind would you give us a tour of the place?"

"Sure why don't you guys put your bags down on the table by the door and we will start."

Nathan and Peyton went and put there carry on bags they had from the flight on the table and then followed Tristan to begin the tour.

What they were shown was incredible. The PH had 3 bedrooms. They all were very big and open and all contended a decent size bathroom and walk in closet. They saw the kitchen and it was huge. There was a small dining room off the kitchen that held a table and china cabinet. They saw a comfy living room that had everything you could imagine in there. The balcony held a small outside table and chairs. There also was a hot tub toward the corner. The whole place looked like a real home. There were pictures and other personal touches of Lena all over the place. They had come back to the living room when Nathan took notice of a door that was shut and that they hadn't seen yet.

"Tristan what is that over there?" Nathan points to the closed door.

"Well see that why I am here. That is the study. I took a look in it, and let's just say I have a feeling that is why Lena didn't come straight up with you guys. She must have been in that room when she got the call. The room is actually destroyed."

"Oh my, maybe we should try and get it cleaned up before she gets back." Peyton offers.

"No that would only make things worse. See I have known Lena since my junior year of High School. My parents shipped me down to North Carolina to a military school close by where she lived after some stuff happen at home. One thing I have learn through out the years is that no matter what happens Lena wants and needs to face her demons. She needs to face this room the way it is. The reason I am here is because I wasn't sure if you would be able to handle what will most likely happen when she goes in there, not saying you aren't capable but it's going to get real bad."

"Hey man I understand, Thank you for looking after her. It's a shame that it took us 21 years to meet, but it was for the best. I am just glad to know she has people around that actually care and love her."

Before Tristan could respond they all heard the sound of the elevator open from the living room. Lena then comes through the door with two men following her with the entire luggage that was brought for the trip. They couldn't wait to thank Brooke for packing for Peyton. There were 4 huge bags for a 6 day trip.

Lena seems not to notice all of them standing there since she is looking at what seems to be some mail in her hand. She walks right past them and tells the guys to follow her with the bags. She walked toward where the bedrooms were and disappears. She comes back a few mins after the men with the bags had already left. She finally looks up.

"Nathan I thought you were going to call home? I got a call from Haley when I was downstairs."

"Oh yeah sorry we must have lost track of time since we were looking at the apartment."

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I told Haley that I had a feeling you guys got up here and got so busy checking out the place you lost track of time."

Peyton seemed to notice that the whole time Lena had been in the apartment and was now talking to Nathan she hadn't acknowledged Tristan. She wasn't sure how to take that.

"So what did you and Nathan think of the place?" Lena some how changed her view and was now looking directly at Peyton.

"Lena this whole place is beautiful. I can't even imagine living in a place like this."

"Yeah it took me sometime to get use to it when I moved from the dorms. But hey Finn's family owns the building so I always knew I would be ok here."

"Finn's family owns the building? I thought he was from Australia?"

"Oh Sorry Nathan, Finn's family owns a huge Hotel chain all over the world. They also through out the years bought out buildings like this one all over the place. They had so many of their guests say how much they would love to actually live in one of their hotels. So they took that idea and bought apartment buildings and fixed them up to the same standard as their hotels."

"Wow so if I am ever with out a place to stay Finn could get me a deal?"

"Nathan you're my brother, Finn would give you the best room in any of his hotels for free. Finn takes care of people he considers family. You're my family so by default your family to him."

"Good to know if Haley ever kicks me out of the house." He of course laughed at his own joke.

Tristan had kept quite the whole time. He knew that Lena knew he was there. He knew that she wasn't ready to face things, so because she knew why he was there she hadn't acknowledged him yet. He knew how she worked so he just stayed back and just enjoyed seeing her happy interacting with Nathan and Peyton.

"Ok so how about this, why don't I show you guys to your rooms you can unpack and take showers and if you want just relax. We can order food when ever you guys are hungry."

"Sounds great to me, I can give Hals a call also."

Lena just nods and turns around to show them to their bedrooms. Nathan goes to follow her right away. Peyton doesn't follow them and turns to Tristan to ask him something.

"Um-"

Tristan cuts her off before she could finish.

"Yes she knew I was here, and yes she knows why I am here so that's why she hasn't said anything to me. This is all normal so don't worry about it. If while you guys are in your bedrooms and you hear her screaming and breaking noises don't come running and screaming it will only make things worse."

Peyton takes a long look at him while she processes what she was just told. She simply nods her head at him and walks to her bedroom.

**45mins later**

Tristan had made himself comfortable on the couch he was wearing his reading glasses and was reading a book when Lena walked into the living room. He pauses shortly and takes a look at her and then just goes back to reading. He knows that she is getting ready to face her demons. He could hear her pacing in front of the door of her study. She has always paced when she has a lot of things going on in her head. A few minutes later he hears her turn the knob of the door and open the door. He then hears her close the door behind her.

Nathan and Peyton both walk out from the hallway that the bedrooms are down very slowly. They just noticed Lena go in the study. They go over and take a seat by Tristan.

Tristan takes off his reading glasses and closes the book he was reading. He clears his throat before he speaks to them.

"I can almost be positive that in about 20 minutes things will get bad in that room. Please understand that going in right away and trying to calm her will not help. Please take my lead on this. I will let you both know when it will be ok to approach her. I know Lena is a very private person so with that said Lena must trust both of you to have you here. I suggest if you guys are hungry you look at the menus on the table and decided on what you want. The next few hours will be long. Whatever you order will be billed to Lena's account so don't worry about it."

Nathan and Peyton both nod their head at what Tristan just told them. They look over the menus and then proceed to order enough food for all four of them. It actually only took a few minutes to do that so after it seemed the three just sat there and listen to nothing but silence.

Peyton finally speaks in what was really only minutes but seemed like hours.

"What do you think she is doing in there?"

Tristan looks at his watch before he speaks.

"She is letting everything sink in."

Almost 20 minutes to the dot of when Tristan said it would get bad in there they start to hear some movement from the room. For the next 30minutes crying and screams and things being thrown up against the wall breaking is what the three heard. Nathan wasn't sure how much more he could take by just sitting there not being able to help her. Peyton had tears running down her face; it broke her heart to hear Lena in as much pain as she was in. The door bell rang letting them know the food had arrived. Tristan got up and went to take care of getting it and giving the guy a nice tip. He brings the food to the table. He tells them to eat something. He then goes into the study without another word.

A whole hour had gone by since Tristan went into the study and yet it still sounded like it did before he entered. The food was still UN touched on the table and at some point Nathan and Peyton ended up with each others arms around each other it seemed to be the only things helping them survive hearing Lena in so much pain. There were no words spoken between them, they were just taking comforted in each other. Some point in the hour Nathan finally broke and had tears streaming down his face. It wasn't a man thing to cry, but hearing her just broke his heart.

They finally hear Lena settle down. There were no more loud screams, or loud cries and the breaking of things had finally stopped. They finally hear the door open and see Tristan come out. He closes the door behind him. They see him and see that he is just as broken up as they both are. They see that he still has tears in his eyes and what actually looks like blood coming from his knuckles. Peyton jumps up and goes to her bathroom where she remembers seeing a first aid kit. She comes back and starts to clean up his hand. The silence had yet to be broken. After cleaning up his hand and making sure it was well bandage Peyton breaks the silence.

"Should I keep this out?"

Tristan actually cracks a smile. "No trust me Lena wont need anything from the kit. The only reason I needed something was because I tried to make Lena laugh by telling her a joke and well let's just say she didn't find it funny and throw something at my head. When I went to pick up the broken pieces I cut my hand."

Nathan finally speaks and you can hear the emotion in his voice.

"Tristan is she going to be ok?"

Tristan looks at both Nathan and Peyton before he speaks.

"Yes she will be fine. She doesn't do what she just did very often. But this was something she had to do. I will not tell you what happen in there because it's not my place. I can't even say she will either. Just know Lena is very strong, but even the strong people in the world need to let things go. Give her another 20minutes and she will come out and go take a shower, then after that if you guys still haven't ate anything yet she will yell at you guys. Whatever you guys do, please don't act any different around her. She needed this, but this doesn't change who she is."

Peyton and Nathan realized that everything Tristan had said was true and they both felt closer to Lena even if they weren't exactly there for her. They were in the middle of eating when Lena finally came out of the study. He had been right; she walked right by all of them and went to her room. 30 minutes later she came out looking very relaxed from a nice long shower. She had finally pushed down all the walls she had put up when they had first arrived and was her old self again. The four of them spent all evening talking and laughing. Lena showed them so many pictures and even some home movies of her and her friends from Oxford acting all crazy. By the time they all fell asleep there was closeness between all four of them. Peyton was very amazed that Lena had an ability to make her feel so at ease with herself that she noticed some of her own walls she had built over the years coming down.

**I wanted to have this chapter this way to show that even though most of the time Lena has been around the Tree Hill gang she seemed very ok with things, she is still trying to deal with the lose of her family. ** **The rest of the time they are in London will not have anything as serious as this. They will have a kick ass time. I will have the next chapter with both them in London and the others in Tree Hill. I hope you all enjoyed. It will be very soon you find out the purpose of Nathan and Peyton being in London with Lena. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Please take the time to Review. When I get reviews it helps me write faster. If I know there are people enjoying my story I will want to get the next chapter out fast so they don't have to wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas was sitting in the back of his mother's café waiting for the rest of the group to get there

**Thanks guys for the reviews. For all of you that are worried I am going to have Peyton and Tristan together, don't worry. He will be used, but not in the way you guys think. Someone asked me about Tristan and Lena's past, I am hoping to start to hint toward that in this chapter. Please understand Lena is still very much a stranger to all of the gang. Yes they were provided with information about her, but nowhere near the information that was provided to her about them. I am only going to try and highlight things about the trip. I don't want to spend 4 chapters with them in London. This chapter is going to show why both Peyton and Nathan were asked to come with Lena. I really want you guys to know I put a lot into each chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please take a moment to review**

**Tree Hill**

Lucas was sitting in the back of his mother's café waiting for the rest of the group to get there. Haley had called and told him he must be there. That she had something to show the whole gang. It had been 4 days since Nathan and Peyton left for London and 3 days since Lindsey decided to go back to New York for a week or two to take a breather and get some work done in the office. Lucas was actually glad she decided to go back to New York for a while. He knew he loved her and for the most part he knew marrying her was the right thing to do. She was his safety net. He knew she loved him enough for both of them. He knew in his heart she would never be number one, but it was ok because he was her number one. He knew that maybe it was wrong, to marry her if he couldn't give her his whole heart, but that was never going to happen and he knew that he gave Peyton his heart a long time ago and he never got it back and in most cases he never wanted to get it back. He was sitting and stirring his coffee over and over again without even realizing it when his mother came over and sat down beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts Luke?" Karen couldn't help but speak with a caution around her son. She had noticed that ever since the night they all found out about Lena he had been more distant than ever. She knew that Lindsey had left to take a breather and she had actually thought that was a great idea. She was hoping that Lucas would realize he wasn't supposed to be with Lindsey and call of the wedding. Sure Karen had come to enjoy Lindsey in the last two years, but she didn't put a spark in her son's eyes the way a certain green eye blonde did. She however had talked with Keith and they both decided that even though they both feel he would be making a mistake by marrying Lindsey they would support him. They want him to know that no matter what they love him and they will be by his side.

"No thoughts Ma, just thinking of the next chapter for my new book." Lucas of course lied to his mother. He knew he could come to her about anything and not be judged but just be loved by her, but he realized that there was no way he could talk to anyone about what he was feeling, not even Haley. He knew once he actually said everything out loud he knew then he wouldn't be able to pretend any longer.

"Oh well that's good, you haven't written in a long time. It's great to hear you are getting back into it." Karen then gets up and puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a nice squeeze before she walks back to the counter.

Brooke, Skills and Mouth all walk into the café and make their way over to the table Lucas is sitting at and all sit down.

"Ok where's Tutor-Wife at? She made a big deal for us to be here and she isn't even here yet."

"Chill Davis, we are five minutes early since you were in a hurry to get here." Skills roll his eyes at Brooke since she made them practically run to the café to get there.

They hadn't noticed that Lindsey had walked into the café until she reached the table and said hello to everyone and then sat down.

"Lindsey I thought you were in New York still." Lucas's voice is full of shock.

"Yeah I thought about it and once we are married I am not going to be able to just get up and leave and go back to New York when we have a disagreement, so I thought I would come home."

Lucas just places a hand over hers and smiles at her; he really didn't know what to say since he was actually looking forward to sometime apart. He still wasn't happy with her and the way she had acted when they had the fight the night before she left.

Brooke wasn't paying too much attention to Lucas or Lindsey since she was looking at the door of the café waiting for Haley to enter, or she most likely would have made a comment about what Lindsey said.

The café door finally opened and Haley walked through with her lap top in hand.

"Oh thank God, Tutor Wife we have been waiting forever for you to get here."

Skills and Mouth just both give Brooke a look that shows her just how crazy they think she is.

"Sorry Tigger I had to wait for Deb to get to the house to watch Jamie." Haley then goes and sits down on the other side of Lucas.

"So what the big deal, what is going on? Are you pregnant again?" Brooke couldn't help but ask.

"Jezs Brooke, no I am not pregnant. See if I ever let you be the first to know something again." She of course was only teasing her

"Actually I got an email from Lena this morning and she told me I couldn't open the attachment until all of us were together."

"Great what are you waiting for?"

Haley goes and opens the lap top and brings up her email account. She clears her throat and then reads the email.

"Ok here is what Lena writes."

_Haley wanted to send some pictures of the trip so far. Please wait till the whole group is together before you look at them. Thought you would all enjoy seeing them. They are in a slide show format and some of them have captions under them and they are set to one of Mia's songs. Just because well who doesn't love Mia! There are also two small videos that both Peyton and I enjoyed and thought you guys would too. See you guys in a few days._

_Xoxox Lena_

Haley makes sure the volume was up on her lap top and made sure that everyone moved so they would be able to see the pictures.

There were around 50 pictures and everyone couldn't help but smile or laugh at them. The ones that really stuck out were ones like these,

One of all three of them standing next to the plane with all their arms around each other smiling, the caption read "The beginning of a great trip."

One of what looked like a pile of luggage in front of the plane, caption "Nathan thought we might not be able to get off the ground with all the stuff Brooke packed for Peyton" Everyone just rolled their eyes at Brooke.

Lena and Peyton sitting on what looked like the plane looking tired and flicking off the camera, the caption under the photo said "Remind us not to let Nathan have the camera again"

Nathan in the middle of Lena and Peyton and them giving him strange looks, caption under it said "Lena's thoughts "Am I really related to him" Peyton's thoughts "Did I actually date him?"

One of Nathan and Peyton with their arms around each other's waist smiling in front of Big Ben, caption "Dam tourists"

One of Finn shirtless cooking what looked like breakfast, caption "Yes Brooke you can scream!" which she did in delight.

One of Lena on Finn's back and Peyton on someone's back that they had never seen before looking like they were getting piggy back rides, the girls were laughing at the guys faces, they could tell the guys didn't get an option on if they actually wanted to give them a ride, caption said "What? Are feet hurt." Brooke couldn't help but make a comment about how hot the guy that Peyton was with. Lucas wasn't too happy to see her that close to another guy.

One of Peyton that looks like she was packing up a box and had an annoyed face, caption "Peyton's thoughts "How is it that I got ringed into helping another Scott pack up their shit?" Lucas couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the picture.

One of Peyton and the same guy from before cuddled up on the couch, caption "Who knew these two were both scared of a little rain storm." This picture had Lucas's blood boiling. On the other side of him Lindsey couldn't smile big enough at this picture.

**Disclaimer NO Peyton and Tristan WILL NOT be romantically involved. Having him hook of with Peyton is not part of Lena's plan, but he will come into use. Lucas will be jealous of him. This picture was supposed to be just an innocent picture.**

One of both Lena and Peyton looking at the camera giving it funny faces, caption "Sisters from different mothers." Lindsey couldn't help by be mad at this one; she couldn't help but think Lena shouldn't be considering Peyton as a sister, she should be the one Lena thinks as a sister.

One of Nathan looking shocked and about to fall that Lena came out of nowhere and jumped on his back, caption "Just showing some sisterly love...HAHAHA"

One that had Lena, Nathan, Peyton, Finn and the unnamed man at what looked like a restaurant holding up glasses looking like they are toasting, caption "Here is the start of great friendships."

One of Nathan in the middle of Lena and Peyton standing on a bridge, which both girls are looking at each other with evil smiles on their faces, caption "How hard would it be for us to push Nathan over the edge and into the river?"

One of Peyton and Nathan sitting down at some park, and it looks like Nathan just threw a twig at Peyton's head, caption "Five seconds after this picture was taken Peyton got up and hit him so hard in the arm that he was left with a bruise."

One of Nathan showing off the bruise, caption "Thank God I married Haley and not Peyton." Haley couldn't help but laugh at that and comment he actually got off easy.

One of Nathan, Finn and the un named guy looking at a TV so intensely, caption "They won't admit it but they love watching Dawson's Creek" This one of course make the guys around the table groan.

One of Lena, Nathan, Peyton holding up a poster board with the words We Miss you Guys written on it, caption "Yes we will bring back presents, if not just because we miss you but because we know Brooke won't let us forget if we didn't."

The first Video came on after all the pictures had all been showed. The video started and everyone could see Nathan doing a victory dance and yelling "I am the master." Nathan was in front what looked like huge plasma TV and Lena was sitting down rolling her eyes at him; the camera seems to get turned around to show Peyton. She is laughing and then starts to whisper into the camera "Nathan is such a loser, he actually thinks he beat Lena in the basketball video game but we all know she just let him win!" She then sticks her tongue out to the camera, it then turns all black.

The second Video started to play it looked like it was taken outside on some kind of soccer field. They could see Lena, Nathan, Finn and the un named man all running around playing soccer, then it appears that Nathan goes to run and kick the soccer ball but ends up tripping over the ball and goes flying before he falls to the ground. The camera once again is turned around and Peyton's face appears. She is laughing once again before she speaks "Oh My God! Nathan I am never going to let you live that down, who knew you were better with your hands! Oh God that probably sounded sexual! Sorry Haley! The screen then goes blank

Everyone just sat there after everything played. Most of the thoughts were the same, looks like they are having a great trip. Haley noticed that Brooke seems to be thinking about something serious. Her face was so serious that Haley couldn't help but ask her about it.

"Brooke what has you looking all serious?"

When Brooke looks up to meet Haley's eyes, Haley noticed that Brooke look like she was about to cry. (**Because she is happy**)

"Its just I haven't seen Peyton that happy since I want to say before her mother died when she was 9. It seems to me that whatever walls Peyton has built around herself over the years are being broken down, like she is finally letting go of the pain that was caused by stuff she couldn't control."

Lucas couldn't help but think that there was so much truth to what Brooke just said. In some way he felt he had been looking at a different person in the pictures.

The group stayed talking for another 30 minutes before everyone went their different ways. Haley had let them know that Nathan had called and said that Lena wanted to have a big cook out when they got home so that she could officially meet Jamie and Lilly. Everyone agreed that they would be there.

Lucas had left the café and walked all over town with his thoughts. It was night fall when he reached the river court. He couldn't help but lay there like he had with Lena and stare up to the sky and take in the stars. He knew that he needed to go home and see Lindsey but he still couldn't get the fight out of his head.

**Flashback **

_By the time Lucas and Lena had gotten back to Tric after their talk Lindsey had already gone back to the apartment that they shared. Lucas decided that he wouldn't go straight home but stay and enjoy the evening with everyone else. By the time he did make it home Lindsey was already asleep. When he woke up the next day Lindsey had already left the house with only leaving a note telling him she had a few errands to run and then she would be back. When she did get home Lucas noticed right away something was wrong. He tried to talk to her to see if he could figure out what was wrong, but every time he would try she would either ignore him or snap at him for asking something. He finally had enough and thought he would just straight up and ask._

"_Lindsey did I do something to upset you?"_

"_Well let's start with you left me for hours last night and before you left you didn't even kiss me goodbye."_

"_Lindsey I am sorry you felt I left you but I just went to spend some time with Lena."_

"_You didn't have to spend all night with her you know. We have yet to be able to property celebrate our engagement and last night would have been perfect."_

_Lucas actually was shocked that she had just said that, he would think she would want him to get to know Lena. He has always made it known family was very important to him._

"_Look Linds I am sorry you felt I left you and if you want we can go out tonight and celebrate the engagement up right. We can go anywhere you want to go."_

"_Why bother we will just most likely run into someone and they will go on and on about how great Lena is, it seems like she had overshadowed are engagement."_

"_Lindsey it's not like that, it was just bad timing that all this came out around the time we got engaged. You should try and get to know Lena, she really is great and I am sure you will get along just great."_

_Lindsey couldn't help but start to laugh at that. "Are you kidding me? Lena has done nothing but ignore me since I met her."_

"_That's not true; she is getting to know everyone. If she wasn't why would she have invited Brooke, Peyton, Skills, Mouth and you to her house when she met the family?"_

"_Luke, she didn't invite me you know you heard bits of the conversation she had with that lawyer, I wasn't supposed to be there. She is acting as if I am not family, well we are getting married so I am not sure how much more family I could be."_

"_I am sure you are over reacting here, you just need to give her some time. She is going through so much and it is going to take time for her."_

"_Why should I have to be the one to wait, She seems to be doing fine with getting to know Peyton and Brooke. My God she even mentioned Brooke on that shirt she was wearing last night."_

"_I can't answer that for you, maybe she just feels like she has more in common with them then she does with you, babe she will come around just give it time. In fact why don't you make the first move and invite her to be one of your bridesmaids for the wedding."_

_This comment just pushed Lindsey over the edge. "Why the hell should I do that? I have no use for a spoil brat in my wedding."_

_Lucas actually thought someone had punched him in the stomach after hearing her say that to him. "Lindsey you seriously need to calm down. Lena is nowhere near a spoil brat, and I would actually like her in the wedding, so please do it for me."_

"_Sorry Luke I won't have her in my wedding even for you."_

_By the next morning Lucas woke up to a note saying Lindsey went back to New York for a week or two and that she will not change her mind about Lena being in the wedding._

**London**

Nathan was sitting in Lena's car while she was driving somewhere that she said she wanted him to go with her. He started to think about how much fun he had been having so far on the trip. He was enjoying getting to know Lena with each passing day. He also was enjoying spending time with Peyton again. He really did consider her one of his best friends and really missed her in the last few years. Lena had taken them everywhere. She showed them all of London, Oxford and let them shop till they dropped. Finn had surprised them with showing up the morning after they had gotten there. They all came out of the bedrooms to find a shirtless Finn cooking for them. Nathan got a long with both Finn and Tristan and hoped to become better friends with them throughout time. The connection that both Finn and Tristan had with Lena was incredible. The two guys would die for Lena. He knew in his heart that it was the best thing that she hadn't been introduced to the Scott world until then. She had one of the biggest hearts he knew, and well he knew that may not have happen if daddy Dan would have been around from the start. He didn't really know what it was about Lena but he had never met anyone like her before. She was full of love, could be serious at the right moment but also know when to crack a joke to make people relax. She was beyond smart, but didn't show it off to where people around her felt stupid. She didn't take her money for granted, but she was no were near cheap. She seemed to know everyone, from all the staff in the apartment building, professors on campus, to local business owners on any given road they may have been walking on. She seemed to truly care for everyone around her. Both Nathan and Peyton could tell she really had made a second home in London.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the car being shut off. He realized that they were parked in front of some big building, that if he had to guess looked like some kind of bank.

"Hey loser are you finally done daydreaming? We have been parked for like 5 minutes. Now let's go!" Lena then sticks her tongue out at him and gets out of the car. Nathan can only follow her since he had no I deal what she was up too.

Nathan had been correct when he thought the building was a bank. Lena had walked in and went right up to the counter to talk to what looked like one of the managers. She then turned to him and waved to him to tell him to come and follow her and the manager. They took an elevator up to the third floor and came out to some kind of room. It took Nathan a moment to realize that it was a room filled with safety deposit boxes. The manager of the bank goes and gets one and brings it to the table in the middle, whispers something in Lena's ear and then walks back to the elevator and goes back down stairs.

Lena does not go and open the box right away instead she starts talking.

"If my memory is correct Nathan don't you and Haley have an anniversary coming up in two weeks?"

To say that Nathan was shocked would be an understatement. He never would have thought he would be standing in some bank with Lena and her to ask him a question like that out of the blue.

"Yeah actually it's the anniversary of the first time we got married."

"That first year, wasn't that a hard year for you two?"

"Yeah actually it was." Nathan was not sure where Lena was going with these questions but decided that he would just be honest with her.

"My mother always told me the first year of marriage is always the hardest, and if two people actually make it through it they can make it through anything. Do you believe that Nathan?"

"Yes I would have to agree with you mother on that one." Nathan truly believe that it was true, that first year of marriage with Haley had be beyond hard but in the end their love saved them and only brought them closer.

"My Mother and Greg would have been celebrating there 18th wedding anniversary in a few months if things would have been different. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that they didn't tell each other that they loved one another."

"Wow that is a pretty long time, how long was they together before they got married?"

"Close to four years, they met while my mother was pregnant with me. Look Nathan I brought you here because I wanted to share something with you."

Nathan just nods his head to let her know to continue when she felt ready.

"There wasn't a day that went by that Greg didn't tell my mother he loved her. There wasn't a day that went by that she wasn't the first thing he thought of when he woke up or the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep. Greg knew that he could buy everything in the world for my mother, but he knew she loved the small things he did for her instead of big gestures. But every once in a while Greg would see something and just think of my mother and buy it for her. 6 months ago Greg was over here working on a special case at the local hospital. He had just gotten off after having performed a surgery that lasted almost 15hours. When he left the hospital and decided to get some fresh air. He went for a walk and before he knew it he somehow found himself in front of this old family owned store. When he walked in he couldn't help but see something right away and think of my mother. He had never seen anything like it and he knew that it was perfect for my mother. My mother wasn't one to wear a lot of jewelry and she never wore things that were way over the top. She liked things that were beautiful to look at but almost so simple you could get away with wearing it with jeans and a t-shirt. Look Nathan when I see Haley, I see my mother. Haley is every bite of what my mother was, so I have no doubts that giving you this would be wrong. Greg would want Haley to have this. So Nathan here is your anniversary gift to Haley. This is from you and no one else and if you ever try to tell people I gave it to you I will denied it."

Lena goes then and opens the box, and pulls out something. She indicates for Nathan to open his hand. She then places something in his hand and closes his hand. She then goes and pulls out an envelope and puts it on the table beside him.

"Take your time Nathan; I will be down stairs when you are done."

"Wait you are just going to leave me up here?"

"I have always been taught that things happen for a reason. This is the reason why Greg never took the gift home but had me keep it in the box." With that Lena gets in the elevator and process to go back downstairs

Nathan stood in the middle of the room for several moments; he was lost of what to do. He then realized he hadn't opened his hand yet. He opens it and can't help but take a long deep breathe. What he was looking at in every way screamed Haley's name. He even noticed it was engraved and couldn't believe what it said. "My Always&Forever" He never had seen something like it. There was no doubting that this was exactly something he would have bought for Haley. He then remembered Lena placing and envelope down beside him. He takes it and goes to open it. He realized it was a Letter from Greg; however the letter was not addressed to his wife, nor was it signed by him. With every word that Nathan read that Greg wrote he couldn't help but feels that in some way it was like Greg wasn't just writing about Katie but like he was writing the words Nathan would never be able to properly express to Haley. Every word in the letter mirrored Nathan's emotions for his love of Haley. Right before Nathan was to leave and go back down stairs he couldn't help himself. It didn't matter that his words would never reach Greg's ears he still had to say them out loud. "Thank you Greg, May Haley and I be blessed with the same love you and your wife shared."

Peyton was now in the same position that only an hour Nathan was in. Lena had parked in front of the apartment building and had Peyton switch places with Nathan before they were off again. Lena had let Peyton know that today they would be going somewhere and for Peyton to wear jeans, and make sure she was wearing sneakers. What Peyton didn't know was that Lena had Finn, Tristan and Nathan following them and that they would not be seen by Peyton until the very end. Peyton started to think about the whole trip and how well it was going. She has enjoyed every minute with Lena and has come to realize she had missed Nathan so much in the last few years. The week was going by so fast, but filled with so many memories. She still believed that she was right in her thinking that first day she had ever met Lena when she felt Lena was some kind of Angel her mother(s) had sent to her. Peyton had taken notice that all week Lena would start to hmm a song. For the life of her she couldn't place the song, and it seemed like every time she would go ask her about it something would distract her. This was no exception. Peyton had noticed that they had pulled up to a bridge that seemed to be closed and that there were two men standing in the middle of the bridge. Peyton turned and gave Lena a questioned look.

"You remember when I sent you the text Peyton, when I said if you are still willing to fight you need to go along with everything I say and do?"

Peyton just nods her head at Lena not sure how them being where they were right at the moment had anything to do with her text.

"So Peyton are you ready to fight then?"

"Yes Lena I am, but how is us being on a bridge in the middle of London going to help?"

Lena once again just gets out of the car and heads toward the middle of the bridge, giving Peyton no choice but to follow if she wanted any answers.

By the time Peyton made it to the middle and joined Lena it dawned on her why they were up there. The two men seem to have all the equipment one would need to go bungee jumping.

"Lena what does bungee jumping have to do with me fighting?" Peyton couldn't help but think Lena had become crazy if she thought Peyton was going to jump.

Lena was busy getting on her equipment but stopped for a moment to answer her; she just smiled at her and said "Everything"

Peyton stood there watching Lena finish putting on the gear. She for the life of her couldn't make sense of what Lena was trying to say. Her own gear was thrown to her and she was told to put it on. She kept looking from the gear to Lena, trying to figure out what to do. She then looked up and Lena just simply smiled at her and right then Peyton was filled with strength and she put the gear on.

The ledge of the bridge was actually pretty big. Lena had Peyton stand in front of her facing her so she couldn't look down. Lena and Peyton were around the same height. Lena snapped her fingers to get Peyton to open her eyes, from where she had closed them because she was scared.

"I always told myself that before I was going to leave London for good I would do this. But Peyton this became bigger than just doing it for the thrill. Peyton, you and I are so much alike, but yet so different. Peyton I was taught not to fear the unknown but face it. Peyton I can see it in your eyes, You are angry with the fact your mother(s) died, you always felt alone and it didn't help that your dad was never home. You are mourning the loss of love ones and friends. But these are all things you couldn't control. Don't think about what could have been, think about what can be now. Peyton I have seen some of the walls you have built being broken down since we have been here, right now just let it all go. You have to let all the pain and hurt go, you have to believe in the future, whatever it may be. What does this have to do with Lucas? I told you from the start, he can live without you, but you have to make him not want to have a life without your love in it. You have to believe in yourself. You need to love yourself and finally be happy. You need to fight and prove to yourself first that you are worth it for him to love you."

Lena then goes and wraps her arms around Peyton like the guys had shown her to do, so they wouldn't bang into each other once they were in the air. Right before she pushed off the ledge with her feet she whispers in Peyton's ear. "Let it all go, just breathe Peyton everything will be ok."

What Peyton hadn't known was at the bottom of the bridge off to the side stood Finn with a video camera, Tristan with a digital camera and well Nathan just standing there with one of the biggest smiles to ever cross his face. He hadn't ever been as proud of Peyton as he was at that exact moment.

It was the night before they were to leave and return home. The apartment was all packed up and all the stuff was being shipped back, Oxford was taken care of and the car was set to be shipped back to the states in two days. The past 5 days had been nothing but great times. Finn had taken Peyton and Nathan out for one more night of fun and shopping. Lena and Tristan were both left at the apartment. Finn knew they needed this time alone.

The apartment was silent as Tristan made his way through the hallway leading to Lena's bedroom. It was a normal thing for him to do since well for over 3 years it was the bedroom he and Lena both shared up until 2 months ago.

Tristan makes it to the room and sees Lena sitting up against the head board of the bed. He walks over to his side of the bed and sits down next to her. He takes notice of 3 boxes sitting in front of the dresser which was on the opposite wall of the bed. Its several minutes before he speaks.

"Bella, (he uses he nick name for her that he hadn't used all week) we can still make good on the promises we made."

Lena turns her face to look at him and before she could speak he continues speaking.

"You know how much I love you, we can make this work. We can make good with the promises and live a wonderful life together."

Lena has tears stringing down her face. She is trying to calm down her own heart before she speaks.

"Tris, we talked about this 2 months ago. You know I love you so much. You are right we would have a wonderful life together. Don't get me wrong its not like I haven't thought about what our future would look like because I have and trust me I can even see our beautiful children. But you it wouldn't be fair."

"Life isn't always fair Bella; you should know that by now."

"Tris, you saved my life when I didn't want to keep living. You loved me for everything I was and I feel in love with you when I didn't think it would be possible for me to love. We made those promises in faith. I want to show you how much you saving me meant to me by giving you the chance to truly be in love. Yes we were/are in love but you know that there was that one thing missing. You know we both don't feel it. You know that we both don't feel the one thing that makes all the difference in the world, and that's to feel alive when the person we are suppose to be with looks or touches us. You bring out every wonderful quality in being in love except that with me and I know that is what I do for you too. We being together have both taught us the meaning of love, and that will give you what you need to love her."

Tristan can't help but look at Lena with his own tears stringing down his face.

"How do you know she will love me?"

"There is no reason why she wouldn't. Tristan you aren't the same boy as you were when you left. You loved me with everything you had, but your heart still belongs to her."

Tristan leans over and gives Lena a gentle but loving kiss. He pulls back but places his forehead to touch hers.

"Bella, thank you for loving me, it meant the world to me, will you let me do one thing?"

"Anything" It's barely a whisper.

"Let me make love to you one last time."

And that's exactly what the two former lovers did.

**Thank you guys again and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Please know that I will not have Lena end up pregnant because of this. This was the closure they both needed. If you have any questions let me know.**

**Paula**


	14. Authors Note 2

Sorry guys this is not a chapter

Sorry guys this is not a chapter. I will be updating in the next couple of days. I have to say I am excited with all the great reviews I have received so far. Seriously all the reviews are exactly what I need for me to continue with the story. I wanted to take some time to go over some stuff with my story so far. Since this story is still in progress and there are days when you might go with out having an update I thought I would point some stuff out. I know every writer will make sure to make a point to write stuff that you may not feel is anything and then find out later on it was. So since as of right now I plan to finish this story I wanted to give you an inside on what you may need to file that is important.

Chapter 1 I make a point that the reason I have kept Keith is because I feel that his and Lucas's relationship will be a key in this story. I plan on doing just that. I was very pleased with the way Mark brought Keith back in and had him show Lucas how much Peyton really meant to him. So yes I plan on doing just that with this story.

Chapter 3 I made a point to say that Dan felt Lucas was engaged to the wrong women. I also made a point that there were two set of eyes that kept going to Lucas. Both of these will be addressed later in the story.

Chapter 4 I made a point that Lena already knew Dan's name. I also made a point that she had asked her mother about him. It will come into use later on why I made every light in the house on, and why both Finn and Lena saying "it's the only way it would/should be."

Chapter 5 I made the point to have Katie to express that her daughter was very loyal and that close family and friends are very important. There was also a reason why I brought up that Lena could sing. The reason why I put in that Dan received scrap books too is important.

Chapter 6 there is a point on why I listed everything that Lena received from her mothers and Greg's will. Hint someone asked me to bring back Andy!

Chapter 7 I made a point that when Lena was talking with everyone she was still very private and very vague about stuff. Please note Lena is still very much a stranger and they hadn't received as much information on her as she did on them.

Chapter 8 I made a point that she also will be receiving a degree in Art and Music History. I made a point that while she as talking to Karen she said "you can teach me a thing or two."

Chapter 10 I know that there are many of you guys that have never watched Gilmore Girls, but there is a reason that in this chapter I did in fact bring in Lorelia and the mention of Rory. Also reason why I asked about Rory and Logan's relationship and the fact they would be in North Carolina in a month.

Chapter 11 there is a reason why I had Lena tells Haley she needed to get back into the music business. I was very happy to see in the show Haley getting back into music. I know I haven't yet to go into what happen in Dan's office, but there is a reason why he is the way he is in the last part of the chapter.

Chapter 12 I made a point to add Tristan in, and tell them how he had met Lena while he was attending Military School. There is also a part where Tristan is talking to Nathan and Peyton he lets them know it wasn't the first time she had done that before. That is very important to know. Once again it's expressed that Lena is a private person.

Chapter 13 there is a reason why I stated Nathan could tell that Finn and Tristan would die for Lena. Also where I made a point that Peyton has heard all week Lena humming a song. (Yes I know it wasn't spelled right in the chapter, sorry) Ok so I was very surprised that in my reviews no one questioned what "Promises" they had made. That is very important just as is the fact I wrote that Tristan took notice of 3 boxes sitting in her room. I may not have written it right, but the rest of the stuff in her apartment was already on its way to the states. Also once again if you have never seen Gilmore Girls you didn't get that they were in fact talking about Rory!

Ok so I hope this will help you guys. I know it's odd I did this, but since I wanted this story to be very long this stuff might be forgotten. Thank you guys that have taken the time to read and review it meant the world to me.

If there is ever anything you may have questions about please let me know. I will try to answer you as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

**The return to Tree Hill**

**Brooke and Peyton's house**

All the young adults had put together a small Welcome Home Party for the three returning from England. They all couldn't wait to see how it went. Well everyone that is except Lindsey that was seating in the corner sulking. Lucas was still being distant toward her since she got back from New York and it was really bugging her.

"Brooke will you please sit down, you are making me dizzy with all you're pacing." Haley can't help but say from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah Davis, you don't have to worry they did say they were bring back presents."

"Skills this has nothing to do with presents. I just can't wait to see Peyton. I got to talk to her for like 5mins before they left, and seriously guys I really thought I was talking to another person."

"Well that's great Brooke, but I have to agree with Haley please seat down your making me dizzy too."

"Fine Mouth, but I am the first one to hug P Sawyer." She finally sits down but lets it be known she isn't happy about it with a sigh.

"Hales do you know anything about the boxes that my mom gave you?" Lucas asks his best friend as he points toward the two boxes sitting on Brooke's coffee table.

"No Luke, your mom just said that they belonged to Nathan and Peyton. She said they were delivered late last night to the café."

No one got to say anything else because the front door opens and Nathan walks straight threw.

Brooke is the first one to get up and greet Nathan.

"Nathan! Thank God you guys are back, where is Peyton?"

"Gee Brooke I missed you too. I got to say I really thought your first words to me were "did you bring me back a hot European guy?" He couldn't help but talk to her with a sarcastic tone.

Brooke of course doesn't skip a beat. "Well did you?"

Nathan decided to ignore that comment. "They will be coming in, in just a second." His next comment of course he only says to get a rise out of Lucas, he knows it's going to eat him alive. "But hey I did think Peyton brought her own souvenir back."

"OMG did P Sawyer bring back some hot guy? Nathan you got to give me all the details."

Lucas had actually started to chock on his drink that he had just taken when Nathan made the comment about Peyton.

Nathan decided to once again ignore Brooke. He walks over to where Haley is standing and gives her a huge hug and a sweet kiss.

"Babe I missed you so much." He can't help but tell his wife.

"I missed you too, but it looks like this trip did you good." Haley smiles up to her husband.

"It was a trip I will never forget. I can't be happier that I got this chance to spend time with Lena and even Peyton, it's been far too long for me and Sawyer." Nathan says as he wraps his arms around his wife's waist.

"Well little brother I got to say my favorite part of your trip was when you fell on your ass after trying to kick that soccer ball." Lucas couldn't help but smirk at his brother.

"Why those little brats, they told me they deleted that video, I am so going to get them back." Nathan of course had a very light tone to his voice.

"Well babe I actually have to agree with Peyton, you are really great with your hands." Haley can't help but run her hands down Nathan's chest as she talks.

Nathan never got a chance to respond, only a look that lets Haley know he can't wait to get her home and into bed.

"Seriously Nathan where is Peyton and Lena?" Brooke hates being ignored and its showing in her voice.

"Chill Brooke they will be in soon."

Brooke didn't get to respond to Nathan because there was a knock at the door. Skills just happen to be the closest to the door so he went to open it. He opens it to fine Finn standing there with Lena on his back.

"Pardon me fine Sir, but would you by any chance have any Grey Poupon?" Finn of course has nothing but a serious face on while he asks Skills.

Skills is actually to shocked at what Finn just said to respond, everyone else in the room couldn't help but laugh at Finn's craziness. Laughing came to a halt when they heard what came next, well not what it was but by whom it was.

"Finn if you don't move, I am going to shove Grey Poupon up your ass!" It was some male's voice that no one except Nathan had heard before.

Nathan, Lena and Finn couldn't help but start to laugh.

Lena in between laughing says "I think he is a little cranky he got stuck bringing in all the bags, we better move for him before he drops the breakables."

"Yeah Tink, he doesn't take to losing very well does he?" Finn walks through the door.

Once again the group is shocked, at what they see appear at the door. No it wasn't the very good looking male (that for a split second they all thought they were staring at Lucas) that seems to be carrying 8 heavy bags, but the fact that on his back was a very beautiful Peyton laughing at the male's expense.

Lucas felt his blood boil at seeing Peyton looking like she was so much at ease with this guy.

"I didn't lose; you guys rigged the game so that I would have to carry all these bags in myself." The un known males says in the direction of Lena and Finn.

Finn and Lena both look at each other and don't even hide their smiles, "Why I can't believe you said we rigged the game, I mean seriously how do you rig Rock, Paper, and Scissors?"

"Yeah mate I think I am insulted you would think we would do something like that." Finn at this time can't seem to hold a serious face and starts to laugh at the un known male and his discomfort of carrying the heavy bags.

The un known man turns his head and looks up at Peyton with a smile.

"Why am I friends with these two again?"

Peyton throws her head back and laughs, before she looks back down. "Um because they are two of the best people to go out drinking with."

Nathan laughs at Peyton's response as he walks over to Peyton and the un known man.

"Sawyer do I need to remind you what happen at the bar two nights ago? Here man let me take the bags from you, since we know that Lena wasn't talking about the breakables in the bags when she said you might drop the breakables." He then looks up and smiles at Peyton.

"Hey I will stick with my story, it was so Finn's fault on me getting up on the bar and dancing! "

Everyone but the England group look at Peyton with the same impression on their faces "Do what! Peyton on top of a bar?" Lucas was having trouble thinking straight, Brooke was right when she said she felt she was talking to a different Peyton, because the beauty standing in front of him was not the same Peyton.

"Kitten, I am hurt you would say it's my fault! You wouldn't be saying that if you would have won the contest! But you're still a winner in my book!"

"Thanks Finny!"

The group has taken notice that this whole time Peyton has yet to get down from the guy's back. She seemed just fine staying where she was. Brooke finally had enough and wanted answers.

"Who are you and what have you done with P Sawyer?" It didn't come out harsh; in fact Brooke had nothing but a smile on her face.

Peyton finally slides down the un known guy's back and goes to hug Brooke. She doesn't speak at first but just hugs her very tight. Everyone in the room is watching and waiting to see what she says.

Peyton finally let's go of Brooke and steps back to talk. "B Davis, I haven't gone anywhere, I am just improved. No matter what I am still P Sawyer, I just might not brood as much anymore and it might come to a shock, but I plan on smiling a lot more too."

Brooke just stares at Peyton for a moment. She searches Peyton's eyes and can tell she really has broken down all the walls she had up. She then walks over to where Lena was now standing from when she got off of Finn's back. She takes Lena's hands in her own and kindly smiles at her before she speaks.

"I don't know what you said or did over in England, but I want to say Thank you, because I have a feeling you are the reason my best friend is finally whole again." She then leans over and hugs Lena with the same tightness that Peyton hugged her with.

"I can't take the credit Brooke that is all Peyton's doing." Lena can't help tell Brooke after they hugged.

Lucas can't help but take everything in. He could read Peyton better them most people in the room, but today he couldn't read her. There was this new grace about her and the way she let the rest of the world see her. He knew if he wasn't too careful he would fall for her deeper then he already was.

Skills finally ask the million dollar question of the afternoon.

"So Skinny Girl, who is this?" He points to the one person in the room that only 4 people knew the name of.

Before any of the other three could answer Skills question Peyton answered for the group. "Oh him? We picked him up at a biker bar the other night, he seemed to find Nathan totally hot and followed us home" Then in a mock whisper because everyone could hear her she said "Finn cried for hours about that, he thought he was the hotter of the two." All of a sudden four things happen at once.

"Dam Straight I am hotter than Nathan" Finn says in teasing manner.

Lena falling down from laughing so hard at Nathan's face

A camera going off seems someone took at picture of Nathan's face, it was priceless.

And Peyton being pulled to the ground and tickled by the un named guy. He positioned himself to be on top of her and was tickling her so much everyone could hear Peyton's cry's for him to stop.

"I'll stop when you say it." He smiled down at her.

"I'll never say it." Through her laughter Peyton says.

"Say it Peyt or I won't stop, remember what happen last time."

"Never! Never! Never!" She smiles up at him.

The whole room took in to notice that Peyton in this guy seemed to be very close. Lucas was wondering how much more he could take of this, the guy using the same nickname he used for years for Peyton.

"Fine Peyt if you won't say it, you leave me with no choice." He then in one swift move and so much ease picks her up off the ground and places her over his shoulders.

"Tristan Janlen DuGrey put me down right now!" Peyton tried to sound serious but she couldn't help but laugh.

Finally everyone else got to know the guys name. They all thought the same thing. "Wasn't that Lena's ex?"

"Now you're in for it, using the middle name and all, Ms Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" With that Tristan walks to the back doors and steps out, but turns around to say one thing.

"Now if anyone would like to see me throw Peyton into the ocean follow me, if not will someone please get the first aid kit ready, for some reason I seem to always get hurt by Lena or Peyton." With that he turns to make his way to the ocean only sounds they all heard were Peyton laughing and screaming at him.

No one spoke, they were all shocked, well everyone that didn't just come back from England. Nathan went to find a first aid kit; he remembers what happen to Tristan the last time. Lena and Finn just go and take a seat on the couch.

"So mates, you miss us?"

Haley finally seems to come out of her thoughts. "What just happen here?" in reality she wasn't asking anyone directly just kind of said it out loud.

Nathan just entering the room from gathering the first aid kit sits down next to her. "That babe is what happens in one week of spending time in Lena's world."

"Hey! It's not always crazy in my world." Lena tries to sound serious but it didn't work.

"Yeah ok little sis, you know dam well that Peyton is going head first into the ocean out there because of her pushing Tristan into that huge fountain the other day, which by the way was totally your doing."

Lena just rolls her eyes as Finn and Nathan both start to laugh at the memory of Tristan taking a swim in the huge fountain.

Do we even want to know why Peyton pushed Tristan into the fountain?" Mouth wondered out loud.

"Dawg, whatever reason it was I bet he will never do it again. Skinny Girl is scary when she is mean."

"It was pretty funny actually; let me know if you guys want to see it I have a video of it on my phone."

Everyone agreed that they wanted to see it. Lena ended up pulling out her phone and lap top to down load it on there so everyone could see it.

It had been a good hour later, Peyton and Tristan had returned from the beach and both gotten changed they all now were just telling stories of the trip. All the presents were given out except two. Everyone loved the gifts they got. Even poor Lindsey had gotten a few nice things. She still was sulking but just not as much.

"Peyton, Nathan these boxes came for you guys last night to the café. Karen wanted to make sure you guys got them." Haley had gotten up and handed them the boxes that had been on the coffee table the whole time.

Peyton and Nathan both looked at each other before they went to open the boxes. They both were thinking the same thing. "What has Lena done now?"

When they opened them they both found a beautiful made scrapbook that looked like it had all the pictures from the trip in it. The cover of the book had the picture of all three of them in front of the plane the day they left. The caption underneath it said. "Family Matters Most in this World."

"Sis this is wonderful, how and when did you get this done?"

"Lena seriously this is one of the best presents I have ever gotten, when did you do this?"

"Guys it was no big deal, I just wanted to do something nice for you guys. I really enjoyed having you go with me on this trip. So this is my thank you gift."

Nathan and Peyton didn't know what to say. They both got up and went to hug her. Both Brooke and Haley took the scrapbooks and started to look through them. They both were very happy to see that the trip was a success.

Mouth went to go take the boxes to the trash when he noticed that Peyton's box still had something in it.

"Hey Peyton, I don't think you are done opening things up."

"What are you talking about Mouth?"

Mouth just hands her the box back. Peyton goes and reaches in and pulls out a video tape. She looks at it and sees there is a note attached to it. _"If you feel the walls coming back watch me and remember the exact feelings of that moment."_

Peyton was shocked; she never took notice that day after everything that one of the guys had a video camera. That day really worked wonders on her. Everyone in the living room took notice of Peyton and the faraway look on her face. Lucas actually gets up and goes over to her and takes the tape from her hand. He glances down at it and can't help but read the note out loud.

"If you feel the walls coming back watch me and remember the exact feelings of that moment."

Peyton finally came out of her trance and locked eyes with Lucas. Lucas thought his heart was going to stop beating. He had never seen her look as beautiful as she was right at that moment. He finally saw it, there was no fear in her eyes anymore she really had broken all the walls down. There was a whole group of people around them, but when the spoke they could only see each other.

"Peyt how did you do it?" He spoke so softly and he couldn't help but brush his hand against the side of her face.

"I simply let it all go." Peyton brought her own hand up to cover his when she spoke to him. She then took his hand and brought it back down to his side. She then turned and told everyone that even though she loved all of them she was off to bed. She hugged everyone except Lucas; in fact she never looked back at him.

It seemed that everyone took Peyton's lead and decided to head home and to bed.

"Hey Lena if you and the guys need a place to crash you can stay here, I have plenty of room."

"Oh Brooke that is very nice, but I actually need to get home. Megan told me if I didn't bring Tristan back to the house she would disown me and never let me in the house again." Lena of course just rolled her eyes to show she was joking.

"I told you people love me Bella."

"Tristan, please the only one that loves you is Megan and Finn and I both agree you just pay her to love you." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Ok guys I guess we will see you in about two days for the cook out. I am looking forward to meeting Jamie and Lily." With that the Lena and the guys walked out of the house and went home.

Lindsey had taken the scrapbook and was flipping though it while everyone had said good night to Lena and her friends. She came to a page that had her speak out loud.

"Wow who knew she had it in her?"

This caused the group to turn their attention to where Lindsey was sitting.

"What are you talking about Linds?" Lucas couldn't help but ask.

"Peyton seems she went Bungee Jumping!" With that she turns the scrapbook around to let everyone see the pictures.

"She sure did, I don't think I had ever been as proud as her as I was that day." Nathan's face beamed as he remembered that day.

Everyone was speechless the pictures were amazing and they pretty much came to the conclusion that what was on the video tape was that moment.

A few minutes later most everyone has said their goodbyes and had left. Lucas seemed to be the only one still hanging around. He told Lindsey he would meet her in the car.

Brooke noticed that Lucas had something on his mind and seemed to be nervous. He was doing the hands in the jeans trait most people knew he only did when he was nervous. Brooke couldn't help but smile before she spoke up.

"Hey Luke is there something on your mind?"

"How can someone change that much in a few days?"

Brooke and Lucas may not have the same connection as Peyton and Lucas does, but they don't have to explain some things. Brooke knew right away that he was talking about Peyton.

"Luke, Peyton hasn't changed who you are seeing now has always been there the walls she has built up since her mother died is what stopped anyone from seeing who she truly is."

"It's just that I have always been the one to be able to read her the best, and tonight I couldn't even begin too."

"Well Luke maybe that is for the best." Brooke knows that it needs to be said. She still without a doubt knows that they belong together, but he is going to have to realize it too.

"What do you mean for the best?"

"Luke you are going to marry another women, maybe you need to let go of Peyton and your connection because trust me from experience it doesn't feel very well to have the man you love have a deeper connection to another woman."

Lucas just nods his head at Brooke and turns to leave he places his hand on the door knob and doesn't even turn around as he speaks.

"Brooke I never meant to hurt you and I really did love you."

"Luke I know you never meant to hurt me, and I also know you can't help who you love. I know you loved me and I will never doubt that, but if you think that I will truly give you my blessing for this upcoming wedding you are dead wrong, because I lost a hell of a lot of respect for you when I saw the ring on Lindsey's hand. Lindsey and Peyton both deserve better."

Lucas doesn't say anything just opens the door and leaves.

Brooke is left all alone in the living room. She goes and picks up Peyton's scrapbook and starts to look through it. She comes to a picture of Lena and Peyton acting crazy. She can't help but smile and whisper,

"Lena what kind of plan do you have for Peyton and Lucas."

**Ok guys first off, sorry it has taken so long to update. Well longer than most of my other chapters. I have to say I actually am not happy with this chapter. I am not sure it flows the way I wanted it to. But I hope you guys will still enjoy it. I just wanted to show the new and improved P Sawyer. I also was very upset that Brooke never confronted Lucas about the ring on the show, so she does it in my story! Ok so next chapter is going to be the cook out and with that Lena meets Jamie and Lily. There will be a confrontation between Lindsey and Lena. The group will learn a little more about Tristan and Lena's relationship and if I play my cards right you will finally see what happen to Lena and Dan in his office. Hope you guys liked this chapter and please please please review! Thanks love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Give me one reason why I should love you

"_Give me one reason why I should love you?"_

Dan Scott couldn't help but take in the beautiful view in front of him. He was out in the mountains and the view in front of him made him think there must really be a God, because no man could create that exact view. He had spent the last 8 days camping. Yes Dan Scott was actually camping. He remembered as a child that camping was his favor past time. He always felt like his family was an actually family and basketball wasn't the major topic of conversation when they would go camping. He wasn't sure what had him get out of bed the very next day after his conversation with Lena and hop in a car and go camping but he realized it was for the best. He had always heard people say that sometimes one just needs time alone to do a little soul searching, he always thought that was the most stupid thing he had ever heard, until now when he realized that was exactly what he needed. He had finally stopped lying to himself and had come to terms with the man he had become. The man that he wished he never knew. He only hoped that the saying "People can't change" wasn't true and that he could change, and that his family would forgive him for all the horrible things he had done in his life time. There wasn't a morning since that day that he hasn't woken up in a cold sweat from a dream where he was reliving that awful conversation he had with his only daughter.

**Flashback**

_Dan was busy looking over some paper work in his office where he is the Mayor of Tree Hill. He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears his office door slam shut. He looks up and sees Lena standing there. He gets up to greet her with a smile on his face._

"_Sit down Dan, I have a lot to say to you and you are going to shut up and sit there and listen."_

_Dan was shocked at the tone in which she spoke to him. No one usually talked to him like that; they were usually scared of him. He saw something in her eyes that told him that he better do what she asked. He goes to sit down and looks at her to show she has his full attention._

_Lena starts to pace the length of the room. It's one of her traits she does when she has a lot of things on her mind. She seems to do this for a few minutes before she speaks. She turns to face him and look him straight in the eyes._

"_My mother and Greg always taught me not to judge a book by its cover. All my life I have tried to live by that. I try very hard not to judge anyone. But Dan I got to tell you, it has been very hard for me not to judge you."_

_Dan goes to speak and Lena holds her hand up to indicate she is not finished._

"_Can I judge you for not being in my life? No I can't. Can I take the anger out on you for the pain I did live with for not knowing my father all my life? No I can't. Dan I have known your name since I was five. I remember asking my mother about my father, and I remember her telling me she would let me know all I needed to know when the time is right. But what I remember the most is the way her voice was when she told me that. It was the voice that I heard here and there. It was the "Leave the matter alone right now" voice. Dan I have to tell you that you didn't come back to my mind until years later. I was walking across the stage to receive my diploma from high school. I remember hearing them say my name and when I looked out in the crowd to see my mother and sister and Greg I couldn't help but to think for a split second that there wasn't any Scott's out there for me. I have to tell you, even though I didn't know where the name Scott came from, I still took pride in it. I wore all my jerseys proud with the name Scott on the back. I never knew why mom never told me about you, but for some reason I felt that it must have meant something for her to give my your last name so that's why I was proud to be a Scott."_

_Dan once again tries to speak. But Lena holds up her hand again._

"_I told you that you would shut up and listen. I don't want anything from you right now. I just want you to hear all I have to say."_

_Dan realizes that he will not win and decides just to sit back and listen._

"_Can I judge you for your ability of being a father? No I can't. But Lucas and Nathan can. Dan how you treated your sons is worse then any physical abuse you could have done. You treated them both like pawns. You only used them when it was convention for you. You had two boys hating each other for most of their young lives. You made your first born feel like he wasn't good enough. Thank God Karen was there for Lucas. Dan you treated both of your sons wrong. How you define family amazes me. You have two sons now that don't even claim you. Nathan has told me that you were not a good father at all. You were always out for yourself and no one else. Why you would want to live your dreams through Nathan was just wrong, Nathan has his own life and should have had his own dreams. I am happy to see that now, he is living his dreams. I am happy to see that both Lucas and Nathan have let go of you and your power you held over them."_

_Lena walks over to the book case in Dan's office. She picks up a picture frame that holds a picture of Dan and Jamie in it. She looks at it and then places it back down. She turns back around to look at him again._

"_I have tried most of my life not to fear the future. I have tried not to be scared of things and just let things happen. But I was scared. I was scared that I would be like you. I have your blood running through my veins. Dan you use people, you treat people like dirt and you manipulate people to get what you want. That scared me that I could end up like that. Then I remember my mother and all she was and how she raised me. I may have your blood in my veins but there will be no way I turn in to you. I look at you and see a man that is a coward. I see a man that will never step up and do the right thing. I see a man that will only think of himself. I see a man that doesn't know the meaning of family. I see a man that will never face the demons in his life. I see a man that will end up dying alone."_

_Dan Scott had never in his adult life had anyone talk to him like his only daughter just did. He never would have thought that someone wouldn't be scared of him or what he could do to them. He started to feel a pain in his heart. No it wasn't a pain like right before he would have a heart attack, but a pain to remind him that he is only human and he does actually care._

_Lena takes this moment to take in Dan. She is not sure if anything she has said has affected him, but she knew she had to say it. She then looks him right in the eyes and speaks._

"_I have to say; with everything I just said to you I don't see why I should claim you as my father. It seems to me that I can do just fine in life without you in it."_

_Dan goes to speak but once again Lena holds up her hand._

"_You think I should claim you? You think I should have you in my life? Then Dan prove to me that you aren't the man that I just described."_

_Lena makes sure to lock eyes with Dan before she says her last thoughts._

"_Give me one reason to love you. Give me one reason you aren't the man I think you are. Give me one reason why I should be proud to be a Scott."_

_Lena then turns and leaves the office._

**End of Flashback**

Dan takes one more look at the view in front of him. He knows it's time to go home and start to face his past mistakes and the demons he has created in his life. He turns and starts to walk to his car and go home. Praying the whole way that he will be able to face everything and have a home to go home too.

**Naley's House Cookout**

It was a beautiful day in Tree Hill. Everyone was outside either on the patio in groups or in the pool swimming. They were all enjoying each others company and just waiting for Lena and Tristan to arrive. Keith and Karen were sitting at one of the tables with Deb and her husband Eric. They were talking and laughing and just enjoying the site in front of them. There was Brooke, Millicent, Mouth and Skills in the pool playing with Jamie and Lily. To their left there were Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Lindsey sitting at another table talking and laughing. Peyton was late arriving due to stopping at the office so she was inside changing. Everyone was still amazed at the new and improved Peyton. It had been two days since they had returned from England and she still was showing everyone her new personality.

Peyton had just opened the patio door and saw everyone outside having a great time. She had to admit to herself that the trip to England really had made her the old P.Sawyer she was before her mother had died, before she started to believe "People Always Leave." She would never be able to thank Lena for what she did for her. She knew with out a doubt that Lena helped her leave all her worries, anger and all the walls she had built throughout the years up on that bridge. She couldn't help but think Lena was right; she was going to have to show Lucas that her love was something he wasn't going to want to live without. She started to have faith again and she believes with all her heart she was the woman for Lucas and no one else. Peyton closes the patio door and turns her attention to the table that Nathan is sitting at. Peyton couldn't help but have an evil smile on her face as she walks over to Nathan.

Lindsey was the first one to notice that Peyton had walked over to the table and she was not happy. She couldn't help but take notice that Peyton looked dam good in her two piece. She couldn't help but think "Could Peyton be more perfect."

"Hey guys." Peyton greets everyone with a smile.

"Hey Sawyer it's about time you got here. I almost thought you decided to ditch us and go Skydiving." Nathan says jokingly to Peyton.

Peyton simply rolls her eyes and with a wave of her hand replies, "Oh no that is scheduled for next week."

Nathan, Haley and even Lucas can't help but laugh at her joke. Lucas was having hard time breathing, Peyton really did look great and it was killing him not to be able to touch her. Haley was just happy to see Peyton truly happy. Lindsey just wanted Peyton to disappear again and never return.

"So Haley did Nathan tell you about the little game of truth and dare we played with Lena, Tristan and Finn?" Peyton couldn't help but smirk at Nathan as she asked.

Peyton of course timed it perfectly because Nathan's eyes bugged out and he started to chock on his drink he just took.

"No Peyton he didn't tell me."

Peyton couldn't help but start to chuckle a little before she spoke.

"Well see we were playing and it came to a dare and-"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer don't you dare continue with that story!"

Peyton looks over at Nathan all innocent and simply asks "What it's not that bad."

"Yeah right Sawyer, you guys said you would never bring that up again. Do I need to remind you what happened when we were at Oxford and you and Lena brought it up?"

Peyton couldn't help but start to laugh at that memory. She then turns to Haley and says "Hey Haley just remind me later, I have pictures and a video." With that she then turns to run off before Nathan can get her.

Nathan gets up and starts to run after Peyton all the while yelling "You're so dead Sawyer wait till I get a hold of you."

Everyone was laughing and enjoying the view of Nathan and Peyton chasing each other all over the patio. That was the scene that Lena and Tristan arrived too. No one noticed them so it was easy for them to walk over to the table that Haley, Lucas and Lindsey was sitting at.

"Let me guess Peyton brought up the little game of Truth and Dare?"

All three of the occupants at the table turned around at the question to see Tristan and Lena standing there and Lena wearing the famous Scott smirk.

"Lena how could you possibly know that?" Haley can't help but ask.

Tristan rolls his eyes and sits down where Nathan was sitting and speaks. "That's because Lena and Peyton share the same brain."

"Yeah whatever Tristan you're just jealous because I like Peyton more then you."

"Ok I will remember that Lena next time you need someone to go with you and hold your hand when you go to the dentist."

Lena just rolls her eyes at Tristan then goes and sits on his lap. She then turns her attention to the other three people at the table.

"No the reason I know it is because they look like they did just before they both ended up in the huge fountain at Oxford soaking wet. So I would say just about any minute one or both of them will end up in the pool."

Just at the time Lena finished they all heard a splash and saw both Nathan and Peyton in the pool.

"You would think Nathan would realize he is always going to get soaked when trying to get back at Peyton." Lena says with a laugh.

"Yeah him and I both." Tristan says more to himself then anyone directly.

Nathan and Peyton had just gotten out of the pool and were heading back to the table to get some towels they were soaked.

"Hey sis, when did you get here? Tristan any new bruises?"

Peyton and Lena both laugh at the joke.

"No Bro, I haven't hurt him in the last few days." Lena rolls her eyes and while she speaks she gets up from Tristan's lap.

Before Tristan could realize what Lena was doing, Peyton goes and jumps on Tristan's lap and makes sure to hug him real tight getting him all wet.

"Thanks Tris, you make a great towel." Peyton says with a smirk.

"See I told you guys, Nathan and I always end up wet because of Peyt." Tristan laughs and just goes and pulls Peyton closer to him.

Lucas can't believe his eyes. Ever since Peyton has gotten back from the trip she has been totally different and Lucas isn't sure if he likes it. It's not like Peyton has ignored him since she has been back, in fact that would be a lie. If she was out and ran in to him or him and Lindsey she was very nice and very polite. She didn't seem like she was in a hurry to end the conversation either. She even went out of her way to ask how the wedding plans were coming. Lucas wasn't sure what to think. He couldn't read her anymore and it was killing him.

"Yeah well dude I think were screwed because you always get hurt by Lena and well let's just say I am going to have another bruise from where Peyton just punched me for throwing her in the pool."

"Well Nathan I told you I didn't want to go in the pool, it took me forever to straighten my hair this morning."

"You go girl, give Nathan hell." Lena says to Peyton then sticks her tongue out at Nathan.

"Hey this is all nice and all but can we get back to the little game of truth and dare, is there a reason why my husband didn't tell me?" Haley finally speaks up but everyone can tell its more curiosity then jealousy.

Almost like they practiced Lena, Tristan and Peyton all started to hymn the song "Like a Virgin" by Madonna.

Nathan's eyes just bug out and his mouth drops in shock.

By this time everyone in the pool had gotten out and had seemed to merge toward the table. Even the older adults where over there listening to the young adults. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Nathan's face.

"Ok guys what the heck is up with the song?" Brooke asks for the group.

Lena, Peyton and Tristan all bust out laughing. Nathan just sits there with a face pleading for them not to tell.

Lena was still standing when she feels a tug at her hand. She looks down to see Lily looking up at her with a huge smile. Lena bends down to Lily's view.

"Well hi pretty girl, you must be Lily."

Lily starts to giggle a little then tugs at Lena's hand again.

"Your sandals are pretty, there my favorite color pink."

All interest in Nathan at the truth and dare game was forgotten as everyone watched the first interaction between cousins.

"Well Lily if you want I can get you a pair just like mine. Would you like that?"

If it is possible Lily was smiling bigger then before. She was so exciting all she could do was nod her head excitedly at Lena.

"Ok Lily I will bring them to you tomorrow."

Lily surprises everyone since she is considered a shy child when she jumps into Lena and gives her a hug.

Lena had taken notice that Tristan had gone inside and retrieved the boxes they had brought with them.

"Hey Lily did you want the present I brought for you today?"

Lily nods her head and whispers "yes."

"Well do you know where James Lucas Scott is? See I have a present for him too." Lena winks to the adults since she can see Jamie is standing right next to her.

"Aunt Lena I am right here." Jamie tugs at her hand.

"Why this can't be Jamie, I am looking for my 4 year old nephew and well you look no younger then 5."

"No Aunt Lena really it's me. I am just super big for my age."

Everyone laughs as they see Jamie trying to make himself taller then he actually is.

Tristan had been busy passing out the boxes. Nathan, Lucas, Keith and even Haley and Karen got one. He had two left and he hands them to Lena.

"So guys I have heard you like basketball, who is your favorite team?"

"Like, no Aunt Lena Lily and I love basketball and the Bobcats are our favorite team." Jamie smiles up at his Aunt.

"Well then I think you guys might like these." Lena goes and hands them both their boxes.

Both Jamie and Lily look over at their mom's to make sure its ok to open. They get the ok and rip into the boxes. The other adults wait their turn to open theirs. They want to see what Lena got Lily and Jamie.

Jamie and Lily open the boxes and both find Bobcat jersey in the box. The jerseys are custom made though. Jamie's jersey had the number 23 on it and the on the back had J. Scott on it. Lily's had the number 22 on it and on the back it had L. Scott.

Lena had bent down to watch the kids open the presents so she was tackled in hugs after the kids opened the gifts.

"Thank you guys, but I think there is one more thing in there but you might need to get your dad's to help you read it."

Jamie and Lily both find envelopes in the boxes and go over to their dads. Both Nathan and Keith open them up and almost pass out.

"Oh my God are you serious Lena?" Keith looks up at Lena.

"What! What is it?" Brooke always asks the questions everyone is dying to know.

Still a little speechless himself Nathan answers.

"Well it appears to be court side season tickets for the Bobcats, but not just for this season but for the next 3 as well."

Nothing but shocked faces goes to Lena, well except Tristan since he was with her when she got them.

"What?" Lena rolls her eyes at them. "You know I don't think Jamie and Lily can drive themselves, you guys might want to open up you gift too."

Lena didn't need to tell Lucas, Nathan or even Keith twice. They all open their boxes to find there own custom jerseys and the same envelopes that Jamie and Lily got. Nathan's jersey had his N. Scott on it with the number 23. Both Lucas and Keith had the number 22 on theirs and theirs said K. Scott and L. Scott.

Haley and Karen go to open theirs and also find jerseys. Haley's had the number 23 on it with H.J. Scott on it. Karen's had the number 22 on it with K. Scott.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but Karen, Haley I didn't get you season tickets. I got you something much better."

Karen and Haley both find an envelope with what look like an account set up at a local day spa. The account showed all services were paid for in full for the next 3 years.

Karen and Haley didn't even know what to say they were just so shocked at their gifts.

"I figured that you guys might want some time away from the husband and kids."

No one had noticed that Lindsey had stormed into the house mad about what Lena had done, more so that once again she wasn't included.

Before Lena knew it she was trapped in a group hug by all the Scotts, well all of them but Jamie and Lily. Skills was the one that took notice that they weren't to happy about something.

"Hey Jimmy-Jam and Little L. Scott what is wrong?"

This got the attention of everyone on the patio.

Jamie and Lily walk over to Lena again and tug on her hands.

"Well Aunt Lena it's not like we don't love the presents in all because we do, but we were kind of hoping it would be something that we got to do with you." Jamie looks up to her with a sad expression.

Everyone is looking to see what Lena will say or do. She just winks at the group before she turns her attention back to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie see that bag over there? Will you go get it for me?"

Jamie goes over and picks up the beach bag and brings it over to her. She reaches in and pulls out a jersey.

"Well Jamie I plan on going to all the games with you and Lily, but I might need a little help. I don't know anything about basketball. Do you think you and Lily can teach me?"

Both kids nod their heads in agreement. They are now very happy with their presents.

Lucas couldn't help but notice something about Lena's jersey so he takes it from her hand. He looks at it before he speaks.

"Is this-"

"Yeah Lucas that is my jersey number I wore on all my jerseys. It really is something, us having the same birthdays and the same initials and even wearing the same jersey number. I know you didn't wear it the whole time, but it was what you started out with."

Lena's jersey had the number 03 and on the back it had L. Scott.

"I really hope you guys like the gifts. I thought it would be a great way for the Scott family to spend time together."

Once again Lena was ambushed by hugs. She just laughed it off.

"Ok let's get this party started now." With that Lena picks up Jamie and the next thing everyone saw was her jumping in the pool with him while she was fully clothed.

The afternoon was a huge success. Everyone mingled and talked and just had fun. Lena was introduced to Deb's husband and they hit it off right away. Lena introduced Tristan to Karen, Keith Deb and Eric. Everyone spent time getting to know more about Tristan and Lena. Keith gilled all the food. Lena went and turned on a radio out side and had Jamie and Lily dancing with her. Lena and Peyton had everyone cracking up with odd things they would say or do. They were really two peas in a pod. Lindsey even came back out after cooling off. However no one took notice of how much Lindsey was drinking.

It was now a few hours after dark. Karen and Keith had left about an hour ago taking both Lily and Jamie with them. Deb and Eric had left earlier that after noon, they had to leave in the morning for a business trip and still had some stuff to take care off. All the young adults were still outside telling stories and laughing and just being young and carefree for the night.

"Lena seriously I have to say thank you so much for the jerseys and tickets. I know Jamie and Lily will really love spending time with you." Nathan can't help but tell his sister.

Before Lena can respond Lindsey makes a comment, well it's a comment she really though she was just thinking but it kind of came out of her mouth before she knew it. She was very drunk.

"Yeah a good way to buy their love." Lindsey realized she said it out loud instead of thinking of it but she was so far drunk she just didn't care.

The entire group was shocked that Lindsey just said that. Peyton was sitting on Tristan's lap and noticed right away him tense up to her comment. She had gotten to know Tristan pretty well in England and knew how he felt about his family and things that they did and didn't do for him. She just turned around to look at him and give him a soft smile.

"Excuse me; what is that suppose to mean Lindsey?" Lena can't help but ask Lindsey.

Lindsey really was so drunk that she decided it didn't matter to be nice to Lena; she really didn't like the girl so she wasn't going to be nice to her.

"Well isn't that what you rich people do? Buy the love of family members? What next you going to buy Nathan and Lucas a brand new car?" Lindsey just rolls her eyes after she is finished.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Their attention was then drawn to Peyton standing up and Tristan standing up. They were shocked at what happen next. They could all tell Tristan was beyond mad at the comments. He walked over to an empty beach chair and picks it up and throws it in the pool before he walks out the side gate.

They then all turned to Lena. Peyton was standing next to her at this point. She turns and tells Lena she will go after Tristan. She then walks away, but made sure to walk passed Lindsey and give her a look that actually gave Brooke chills up her back.

"Nathan, Haley if there is any damage please make sure to tell me and I will pay for it to be fixed."

Lena then walks over to where Lindsey is sitting and speaks to her.

"If that is what you want to think about me, that I am a spoiled rich kid then go for it Lindsey because you aren't hurting my feelings. But I would watch what you say next time. You never know who you will insult and what damage will be done because of your words. I try not to judge anyone, but that also doesn't mean that I like everyone either. You actually did so much damage tonight with your words then you know. Tristan grew up in that life you just described and it almost turned him into a horrible person, but thank god he got out of that life before any damage was done so far he couldn't fix it. I am going to tell you this, I don't like you Lindsey you rub me the wrong way. Tristan is the one that has told me over and over again I should give you a chance not just for me but because of Lucas. So this is what I am going to do, I don't want any apologies from you, I can see that you are very much drunk so I will give you a get out of jail free card this one time. Don't get me wrong, you say or do something stupid again, I won't care if you are marrying my brother I will go after you so fast you won't even know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?"

Lindsey may have been drunk but at the last part of Lena's speech she sobered up very fast. She looked down from embarrassment and just whispers "Yes."

Lena then goes and gathers her and Tristan's things. She turns around before she leaves.

"For the most part I had a wonderful time tonight. I hope you guys have a great night. Lucas I will be in town tomorrow to drop off them sandals for Lily, I would hope to have lunch with you."

"Sure sis, that sounds perfect. Call me when you get into town."

Lena just nodes her head and walks out the gate.

All eyes turn back to stare at Lindsey. Everyone is totally shocked and has no clue what to say. Most of them have known Lindsey for two years and have never seen or heard of her doing anything like that. Lucas doesn't even know what to think.

"Hey Luke." Brooke's voice breaks the silence.

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Um I don't know how to tell you this, but you may want to get Lindsey out of here before Peyton returns."

Confused on why Brooke would say that he raises his eyebrow in a question look.

"Well see it's just that she had that look on her face."

"What look?" Nathan asks.

"The same look she had on her face right before she gave me that nice black eye the day before prom. I actually had flashbacks when I looked at her."

Lindsey's face lost all color in it at the mention of that as the rest of the group couldn't help but remember that horrible night all those years ago and knew Brooke was telling the truth about Peyton hitting Lindsey.

"I think your right Brooke; I should get Lindsey home anyways, seems we have a lot to talk about." Lucas's tone in his voice was very clear; he was extremely pissed at Lindsey.

After Lucas and Lindsey left the rest of the group started to clean up. They had just finished when Brooke finally spoke up again.

"So what do you think Luke is going to do about Lindsey?"

No one knew what to say. The entire group was hoping for Peyton and Lucas to get back together.

"To be honest guys, Lucas knows what he wants he is just too scared to go out and get it." Haley says to the group.

The entire group had one thing on their minds.

"_How the hell are we going to get Peyton and Lucas back together?"_

**Ok so I know that this has taken me forever to get posted. I am very sorry for that. I have had some stuff going on and well to be honest this chapter was really mocking me. I just couldn't get it to come out. I am actually happy with the conversation with Lena and Dan. That took me days. I really had to dig deep in myself to get it out. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. Oh yeah someone asked me about if I was planning on having the Gilmore Girls in the story. Yes they will be making an appearance very soon. Next chapter will be the Naley anniversary. I hope it will work but I will have a link up to a page showing what the gift that Nathan gives Haley. Please review and let me know if you love it or hate this chapter. **

**Paula**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day after Cookout**

**30 miles outside of Tree Hill**

Lucas has just arrived at a Deli that Lena called him and told him to meet her at for lunch. As he walks in he sees Brooke sitting at one of the booths. He walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Hey Brooke what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Lena this morning telling me to meet her here for lunch."

"Yeah I did too. I wonder what this is about."

"I don't know Broody, so did you have a nice talk with Lindsey last night?" Brooke was never one to beat around the bush.

Lucas really didn't want to talk about Lindsey and him.

"Yes Brooke we did, but I would rather not talk about that right now."

Brooke decided not to press the issue. She was still rooting for him and Peyton. She knew it was only a matter of time before Lucas finally pulls his head out of his ass and realizes he can't marry Lindsey.

"Ok Broody that is fine. I will not bring it up again. I wonder why Lena asked us to meet her outside of Tree Hill."

"Yeah I am wondering that too."

They didn't have to wait that much longer because Lena had just walked in the Deli and spotted them.

"Hey guys sorry I am late. I was having a very nice tea party with Lily."

Lena goes and sits down on the opposite side of Lucas and Brooke.

"Oh you were in Tree Hill?" Lucas couldn't help but ask since he found it odd that if she was in Tree Hill she had them meet outside of Tree Hill.

"Yeah I went to drop off the sandals I promised Lily."

A waitress came over and took their orders. After she walked away Lena decided to finally bring up why she brought them there for lunch.

"Ok so I know you guys are wondering why I had you meet me outside of Tree Hill and why I called both of you."

Both Lucas and Brooke nod their head.

"Ok well I brought you here for two reasons, and well both reason I didn't want anyone to know about."

Lucas and Brooke couldn't help but look at each other with question looks.

Lena turns to her bag and brings out a folder and places it on the table before she speaks.

"Ok let's get the first reason out of the way. One thing about me that you guys don't know is one of the reasons I am very smart is that I have photographic memory. So with that being said I remember everything I see and read. So now I will tell you both this, when I had the first meeting with all of you I put together a list of the people I wanted to meet. Lindsey was not on that list. But to my surprise she came anyways. Now I will say I wasn't too happy about that, but I am not rude so I didn't ask her to leave. Now here is where my photographic memory comes into play, what kind of surprise do you think I came about when she was at my house?"

Brooke and Lucas had no clue what she was talking about and just shrugged their shoulders.

Lena just smiles at them. She knew that they wouldn't have a clue what she was referring to.

"Well lets back up a little bit more. I am sure you both aware my mother had a lot of details about a lot of you guys for me. She wanted me to have a clear picture of things before I was to meet Dan and the rest of you. Please remember everything she gave me was only public knowledge."

"Lena you really aren't making any sense. What is this about?" Lucas asked. He is not sure what she is talking about, however he started to feel nervous for some reason.

"Brooke I want to say I am not mad at you, nor do I want you to feel that I think you are a bad friend. I believe with all my heart you are a great friend, and that is why I know you never brought it up. I am however a little perturbed with you Lucas and want to know what the hell you were thinking."

With that Lena slides the folder toward Brooke and Lucas. Brooke then opens the folder and is shocked at what she sees. Lucas just closes his eyes. He can't believe what he was looking at and knows why Lena is now upset.

Sitting in the folder is a photograph of Brooke and Lucas at one of the restaurants they had went to over three years ago. But what was the main point of this whole conversation was the ring that was on Brooke's left hand. The ring Brooke put on to look at after Lucas showed it to her. The same ring that he had purposed to Peyton with, the same one she never saw. The same one that is now sitting on Lindsey's left hand.

"So as you can tell I was beyond shocked to see the same ring on Lindsey's hand that I had already seen before. So Lucas you want to tell both Brooke and I what you were thinking using the same ring?"

Brooke just sat back with a huge grin on her face. She knew there was a reason why she loved Lena so much. She couldn't wait for Lucas to try and explain his way out of this mess.

Lucas sinks further down in the seat and closes his eyes again. He can't believe that this is happening to him. How is he supposed to explain this? How is he suppose to tell his sister and Brooke that asking Lindsey to marry him wasn't exactly what he had planned that night. She just found the ring and thought it was her ring.

"Um, well, I" Lucas tries three times and each time he fails.

"Lucas I thought you were a writer, aren't you suppose to be good with words? Should I get a pen and paper out for you maybe that will help you out." Lena states to Lucas.

Brooke can't help but start to laugh a little. She is finding it very funny that Lucas doesn't know what to say to get him out of this mess.

"Look it's not Peyton's ring." Lucas says.

"Oh so you got what a deal, buy one get one free and thought "Hey what the hell I will get the same exact rings?"

Brooke loves the fact that Lena is not letting up on Lucas. She is making him look like a real ass.

Lucas was starting to get flustered; he didn't really know how to respond to what Lena just said.

Lena could tell Lucas was having trouble answering her. She could also tell Brooke was getting a kick out of this. She was very happy to know Peyton had such a great friend around like Brooke.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you and Peyton didn't work out. Peyton deserves a man that will go out and really look high and low for the perfect ring for her and only her; you know a ring that just screams Peyton's name when you see it. I mean there is no way you did that, because Lindsey and Peyton are total opposites and well they wouldn't have the same taste in jewelry. So you must be telling the truth that it wasn't Peyton's ring to begin with, because if you had went out of your way to pick the perfect ring for her I don't see you ever putting it on Lindsey's finger.

Brooke couldn't help but give Lena credit, that girl was smart. She knew that with what Lena just said she helped plant a seed in Lucas's head, that just maybe he marrying Lindsey wasn't the best idea. Brooke knew from talking to Lucas that night over 3 years ago that he did in fact search high and low for that ring.

Lucas actually started to feel sick. He had never thought about it like Lena just said. He now started to kick himself. How could he have thought it would be ok to give Lindsey that ring? How could he think that Lindsey and Peyton had the same taste in jewelry? How could he think that giving Lindsey a ring that took him two weeks to find for Peyton would make up for him not being able to totally love her. He started to think that just maybe he need to be honest with himself and realize that he is the one that he shouldn't be able to trust. Not Peyton. He should have never told her he couldn't trust her. It's his head he can't trust. His heart has been telling him for over 3 years now that it had been a mistake 

walking away from Peyton that day in the hotel. But his head had been telling him it was right, or maybe it was his ego.

Lena and Brooke couldn't help but share a smile at each other as they see Lucas deep in though. If Brooke had any doubts before that Lena was up to something to get Peyton and Lucas back together she didn't anymore after this lunch.

"Ok well now to the second reason I called you two here. Haley and Nathan's wedding anniversary is coming up. Well one of them any ways. So I purpose we throw them a surprise party for them. Maybe something small but classy just like what you threw for them right before the second wedding. We don't need to do skits or anything but just have a small get together for them with their closest family members and friends. So what do you think? I was thinking maybe in a week? Or course whatever it cost just let me know."

Both Lucas and Brooke thought that it was a wonderful idea. The three of them spent another 2 hours at the deli making plans for the party.

**Night of the surprise party**

Lena couldn't help but have a smile on her face. She was standing in Tric an hour before the party was to start and she was pleased with the way everything had turned out. Nathan and Haley were going to be so surprised. She also couldn't help but smile when she looks down at her phone. She had just gotten confirmation about the surprise she had coming for Tristan tonight. Over all Lena was just happy that everything seems to be falling into place.

"Bella, what has you so happy?"

Lena turns around to see Tristan standing there in all his glory. She will always be in debt to the man standing in front of her. She can only hope that the surprise she has for him can start to show him how much he means to her and everything he has done for her in the years.

"Oh I guess it's just all the love in the air."

Tristan's eyes go and scan Lena up and down. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had a nature beauty about her he loved. He was attracted to her from the moment his blue/green eyes landed on her. Lena was looking extremely stunning tonight. She had on a little black dress that showed off her long legs. The dress seemed to be made just for her; it hugged her in all the right places. No one would dare say she looked nothing but classy. Tristan couldn't help but feel very lucky that he was able to love her like he had and always will. He knew that their course as lovers had past, but the bond they shared would never end.

"Well Miss Scott I do have to say I think you out did yourself tonight. I think Nathan and Haley will have a wonderful evening." Tristan says as he walks over to Lena.

Lena's hands go straight toward Tristan's tie and start to tie it for him. She finishes and looks up to him with a sweet smile.

"I can't take credit for all this; it was Brooke and Lucas that really put this together."

Tristan just smiles down at her and kisses her on the forehead.

"Bella you really are amazing." Tristan whispers in Lena's ear.

Lucas and Brooke were watching the whole interaction between Lena and Tristan from the doorway.

"Hey Brooke, why do you suppose they broke up? I mean anyone can see the love they share."

"I am not sure Luke, but maybe it's just love."

Lucas turns to her with a question look on his face.

"Maybe they will always love each other, but they aren't in love anymore. Either way there is something about them two. It's almost like they share some kind of bond no one can touch."

"Your right about that Kitten, they do share a bond."

Lucas and Brooke turn around to see Finn standing there.

"Finn it's so great to see you again. Lena didn't tell us you were going to be coming for the party." Brooke can't help to have a huge smile on her face while she is talking to him.

"Well kitten it's good to see you too. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it, but last minute change of plans got me here."

"You said they have a bond, what kind?" Lucas asks Finn.

Both Brooke and Lucas see something cross over Finn's face, but it was only there for a split second and then it was gone.

"Sorry mate, that's their story to tell not mine, Will you excuse me I want to go say hello." With that Finn walked over to Lena and Tristan.

"I wonder what that is about. I hope everything is ok with Lena."

"Look Luke I am sure everything is ok, like Finn said it's their story. Look I am heading home to get ready and get P. Sawyer since everything here is ready. But just a reminder the bar is an open bar tonight so you best keep an eye on your girl tonight. I don't want anything to ruin this night for Naley." With that Brooke turns and leaves.

All Lucas could so was sigh at what Brooke had just said. He had been getting that from about everyone he knew. Even his mom and dad both had something to say about what Lindsey had done at the cookout. Everyone also had been taking it out on Lindsey barley speaking to her if she was in the room. 

The only people that seemed to forget or just simply didn't care was Lena, Tristan and Peyton. He had lunch with Lena and Tristan a few days ago and they never once brought up the event. He and Lindsey had run into Peyton at Tric the other day and she didn't say anything nor was she rude. He was actually just glad that Lindsey wasn't going to be there tonight. He hadn't told anyone but she had gotten called back to New York for some meetings. He hadn't told her about the party. He could just imagine the reaction she would have had if she would have found out. She was still making comments about how no one seemed to care about their engagement. He then realized he needed to get going so he could get changed and back before the party started.

Hours later the party was in full swing. Haley and Nathan were beyond shocked that their friends and family has put together the party for them. There were lots of food and lots to drink. Brooke and Lucas had even put together a few different slide shows. There was Naley then and now, there was Naley and Friends through the years and Naley as a family. Everyone loved the slide shows. Everyone even went around the room and had told one of their favorite memories they had with the couple.

Nathan decided that now would be the perfect time to give Haley the gift Lena had given him while he was in London.

"Excuse me everyone, can I please have all of your attention. So I know that Haley's and I anniversary isn't actually for a couple of more days but I just can't wait anymore. I want to give Haley her gift."

"Nathan that's not fair, I don't have your gift with me."

Nathan leans over and gives Haley a nice sweet kiss. "Babe your love everyday is my gift." With that he hands her a square box with and envelope attached to it.

Everyone is watching Haley open it. She opens the envelope first and processes to read the letter. (**Yes it is the same letter that he got when Lena gave him the present.) **Haley doesn't even know it but there are tears running down her face as she reads the words of love.

"Nathan, these words are beautiful. I love you so much." Haley goes and gives him a nice soft kiss.

"Babe I love you too. Go on and open the box now."

Everyone watches as she opens the box. They see her face light up as she looks at her gift.

"Nathan this is amazing where did you find this at?" Haley shows Peyton and Brooke the gift while asking Nathan.

"Let's just say this present found me and leave it at that." Nathan then goes and catches Lena's eyes. 

He can tell that she is very happy to see that Haley loved the present.

A few minutes later everyone's attention was called to the stage where Finn was standing.

"First of all I just want to say how happy I am to be able to join in on the celebration for Nathan and Haley. True love is something that people tend to think of as something hard, but I have always felt that if you just open up your eyes 9 out of 10 times its staring right back at you. So Nathan and Haley I wish you nothing but the best. Now I have to say it took almost all week of both Tristan and I to convince Lena to perform a song for you guys for a gift. This song that she is going to sing isn't just near and dear to her but also to Tristan and me. I really hope you two will enjoy this song as much as we do."

With that Finn goes over to the curtain and pulls it open. Everyone is able to see Lena sitting in front of a piano. Most of the group had known Lena could sing because her mom had mentioned it in the letter she wrote to Dan, so they were curious to hear her sing.

"So before I begin I wanted to share the story behind this song. Finn is correct this is a song that is near and dear to my heart as well as his and Tristan's. This song was my mom's and Greg's. No it wasn't the song that they danced at, at their wedding but it was a song that was always sung in my home growing up. Greg and my Mother loved each other very much and always felt their love would get them through any bad times, and it did. So Nathan and Haley this song is dedicated to you and your love may it always grow deeper each and every day."

Lena then goes and takes a breathe in and lets it out very slow before her hands found the keys. As soon as the first key was played Peyton realized it was the same melody that Lena hummed all the time. She couldn't wait to find out what song it was. From the first lyric she sung everyone was hooked.

_When Im feeling blue, all I have to do_

_Is take a look at you, then Im not so blue_

_When youre close to me, I can feel your heart beat_

_I can hear your breathing near my ear_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto_

_Anything you want to, anytime at all_

_When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver_

_Can't control the quivering inside_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

_Oh oh oh_

_When Im feeling blue, all I have to do_

_Is take a look at you, then Im not so blue_

_When Im in your arms, nothing seems to matter_

_My whole world could shatter, I don't care_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

_We got a groovy kind of love_

_We got a groovy kind of love_

_Oh_

_We got a groovy kind of love_

As soon as the last key was played the whole place went silent. Everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts. Yes the song wasn't the most romantic song around, but the way Lena's voice sang it with all of her emotions you couldn't help but fall in love with the song. Keith and Karen both shared a sweet kiss and whispers' of I love you'. Mouth and Millicent were just happy to be together and holding hands as they heard the song. Peyton couldn't wait to talk to Lena about singing for her label. That girl could really sing and Peyton also couldn't help but think of Lucas when she heard of the song it made her think of the times the spent together. Dan, yes Dan was there simply smiled at Lena, he was truly blessed for her to come into his life. Yes they may have not spoken since that fateful conversation but Dan was doing his best to work on amends for everything he had done to the people he hurt the most. Nathan and Haley couldn't stop looking at each other and were very happy to have this song dedicated to them; they could see why it meant a lot to Lena and her family. Lucas finally had something click in his mind after hearing this song that his sister had sung. He knew what he needed to do. Once again two set of eyes had gone to Lucas and they were pleased at seeing him there, it was like they knew what he was thinking. Finn and Tristan were happy that Lena had done the song. They knew it would take a lot for her to do it, but knew it would help with the process of losing her loved ones. There were tears 

streaming down her face the whole time she sang.

Then what seemed like hours but yet was only a few moments after the song ended the whole room heard a voice.

"Can I request 'Free Bird'"

Everyone turned to see two Brown haired Blue eyed girls standing at the entrance of Tric. Keith's phone went off right after they heard the request. Then in a chain reaction this is what happened.

"Gilmore's" Lena screams excitingly.

"Scott" The older of the two says.

"Mary" Tristan utters.

"Bible Boy" The younger states in as much shock as Tristan.

"Oh My God that was the hospital Whitey died of a heart attack this afternoon." Keith says out loud, as if he was trying to make sense of the phone call he just got.

**Ok Guys sorry for the wait. I hope you all like this chapter. If anyone has any questions just let me know. I know some of you might be disappointed that Lindsey wasn't in this chapter but don't worry she will be in the next one. I just wanted to end the chapter where I did. I want to thank everyone that takes the time to review my story. It really helps me keep writing.**

**Paula**


	18. an 3

I just wanted to let everyone know I have not giving up on this story. I have been extremely busy! I am hoping to get some updates up soon. I am very sorry for the long wait.

Paula


	19. Chapter 19

**Three days later**

**Whitey's funeral.**

Dan Scott sits in the first row of the church. If asked a few months ago if he would be in that exact spot he would laugh and say no "I would be the first to throw that old man a good reddens party." But his whole attitude has changed due to the arrival of his long lost daughter Lena. Now he sits waiting to pay his respects to a man that for most of his life he hated. Yes hate is a strong world but in Dan's world someone standing in his way only deserved hate. The last Three days have been a world win. From hearing his beautiful daughter singing from the heart for an anniversary gift to his second born to meeting two unique women to helping his brother Keith plan the funeral. The few moments after hearing Keith says Whitey was dead he couldn't help but think it was a joke, something the old man would do. But it soon sunk in that he was really gone. Whitey was the one person he had yet gone to talk to and really try and mend the bridge he had burned so many years ago. So now he sits in the church with nothing but regret. Dan looks around and sees the sea of people, looking like the amount of people flow even out of the church. He realizes that Whitey really did make a difference in many people's life's, and if he hadn't hated him so much for all those years he would see he made one in his too. The funeral goes on for hours as many people share wonderful stories of what a great man Whitey was. There is an open door reception at Karen's café that will be held for anyone to stop by. Dan knows that Lena and Tristan and Finn, plus the two unique women are there preparing everything for everyone to arrive. They are also watching both Jamie and Lily.

**Karen's Café**

"Tink you did real well" Finn nods to the direction on where Rory and Tristan were at talking and laughing.

Both Lena and Lorelai both turn their heads and can't help but smile at the young adults.

"Yeah Lena I can't believe all this time you knew Bible Boy." Lorelai states, before she takes a big gulp of the home made coffee Karen made.

Lena looks around the small table where the three of them sat. She looks at her best friend and the whole world and a woman that she could relate too. She was so blessed to have them in her life.

"I knew for a long time now that he was Bible Boy. I also knew it was time they both got a happily ever after."

Right after Keith announced that Whitey was gone, Lena throw out everyone and told them that Finn, Lorelai would clean up. Then Lena told Tristan and Rory to leave and not to come back until they sorted everything out. By the time they both came back most everything was sorted out and one phone call was made to one very pissed of boyfriend, Rory ended things with Logan that night she came face to face with her Bible boy. Lena knows nothing is perfect and Tristan and Rory aren't just going to ride of in to the sunset but she does know they are in the right place to one day make that happen.

Little by little people started to arrive to the café. Haley and Nathan took a seat at the table with Lena, Finn and Lorelai. Everyone else took seats all by them. Peyton was over with Tristan and Rory. Rory started to see how much Tristan has changed. She has watched the last few days the interaction he has had with these people and Peyton. She can tell that Peyton is no threat, just someone Tristan has learned to trust.

It was later in the evening and most people had come and gone by now, only leaving the core group. Everyone spent time sharing stories. Lena and the rest of the new comer were enjoying hearing their stories. The sun had already set when they door to the Café opened and the bell on top signaled an arrival. Peyton's voice rang through the whole café.

"Jake." As she came running to met him with a huge hug.

"Hey guys sorry I am late, I heard the news of Whitey and thought I would come pay my respects." He speaks to the group.

Almost all of the high school gang got up to greet Jake, everyone that is except Lucas. Two set of eyes once again go to him and see the Angier in his eyes has he sees Peyton and Jake really haven't let go. Both eyes are happy to see that, and equally happy to see that Lindsey has no clue. Both thinking that she is dumber then a two dollar whore. Peyton finally drags Jake to where Lena, Finn Tristan and Rory where at.

"Jake I want to introduce you to some of my wonderful friends." She then goes and introduces all of them to Jake.

Lena is speechless and barely gets out a hi, only because Finn nudges her. She hasn't felt her heart race like it is right now in a very long time. She is brought out of her trance when she hears Peyton ask about Jenny. Her heart sinks a little when she thinks Jenny is a girlfriend. She hears Finn faintly ask Jake who Jenny is. She doesn't even hear anything until she is once again nudged but Finn and her attention is brought to a wallet Finn hands her. She hears him say look at Jakes Daughter. As her eyes land on the picture her heart also comes to a dead stop. She drops the wallet and with tears in her eyes she runs out of the café. Tristan being Tristan bends down to get the wallet as everyone in the café are shocked to see Lena run out of the café. They are all equally shocked even Rory when they see Tristan clumsily hand back the wallet to Jake and with the same look and the same tears runs out of the café just as Lena had done.

Everyone is completely in shock in what just happen. No one even knew what to do or say. Finally something clicked in Finn's mind. With the wallet still in Jake's hand he takes it and opens it to see the picture again. Taking a long heard breath Finn finally speaks. Everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what he says.

"Jake how old is your daughter?" his voice is weak. No one has ever heard him speak like that before.

"She just turned 6." Jake not knowing what to think, but has a gut feeling something is wrong.

"Finn, did you notice what today is?" Lorelai's voice was heard in the whole café.

Finn looks down at his watch and his heart stops. He couldn't believe it. Everyone hears him faintly say

"Shit".

Finally Dan has had enough.

"Would either one of you two want to let us know what the hell is going on?" He is nothing but worried about his daughter.

Finn just takes a seat and lowers his head into his hands. Lorelai walks up behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders. She looks up at the whole group and softly smiles before she offers them any kind of information.

"I wish I could but I am sorry, this is one story that isn't mine or Finn's to tell." There is nothing but sadness in her voice.

Lucas and Brooke both stare at each other, recalling what Finn had told them about a connection that Lena and Tristan have. They both just pray its nothing bad. But feel it's something very big.

**Ok everyone sorry it's taken forever and a day to update this story. Sorry this chapter wasn't that great but I had to have it for two reasons, one to bring Jake in and two to start the process to explain those 3 boxes in Lena's London apartment. Also to finally explain Tristan and Lena's relationship.**

**Oh someone asked me the name of the song Lena sings in the last chapter. It's by Phil Collins. Groove Kind of love.**


	20. Chapter 20

Dan Scott once again found himself in one of two limos driving toward his daughter's life time home. He for once felt helpless. He had no idea what made his daughter's face turn pale before she ran out of Karen's café yesterday but he was hoping from the call he received last night he and the rest of the people in the two limo's would soon find out. Finn and the two Gilmore girls left shortly afterwards and everyone could tell that both Finn and Lorelai knew something but wouldn't speak. He just prayed that whatever was going on he could be the father he never was to Lucas and Nathan and just be there for her.

Lucas and Nathan Scott both found themselves again in the back of a limo heading to Lena's home. They might have been scared the first time but now they felt like everything was once again going to change. They needed answers and they prayed they would be able to help Lena through whatever she was going through.

Lucas noticed right off that right after both Lena and Tristan left Nathan and Peyton stared to whisper back in forth to each other at the café. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, but in some ways he felt like it had something to do with something that happened in London. He could read both of their faces pretty well and could see that they both seemed to have a far away look in their eyes, and it seemed to be something sad. He noticed as he was riding in the limo that both Nathan and Peyton were both sitting side by side and seemed to be having a hushed conversation. He finally had enough.

"I love her too, she's my sister too please if you two know anything please let me-hell the rest of us know" his voice was shaky but strong. This drew the attention of all the people in the limo.

Haley, Skillz, Mouth, Brooke, hell even Lindsey looked at him like he grew a second head. Yet Nathan and Peyton once again shared a look between themselves. Finally Brooke noticed, and she actually wanted to kick herself for not noticing before.

"Nate, P Sawyer what do you two know?" Her voice held a soft tone to show that she wasn't mad but wanted to know because she cared.

Everyone had their eyes on the two and could all tell they were struggling with something. They all watched Peyton attempt to speak and then shut her mouth over and over again. They then saw her eyes fill with tears and her body start to slightly shake. They then all notice Nathan pull her in his arms and speak softly to her. They see her nod slightly and then he takes a deep breathe before he speaks.

"We don't know what happen to cause them to both run out of Karen's yesterday. We just are worried about her." His voice is shaky with emotion.

"Nate, we are all concerned please tell us what you guys know." Lucas pleads with them.

Nathan and Peyton finally share one more look between them before Nathan speaks.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tristan had made himself comfortable on the couch he was wearing his reading glasses and was reading a book when Lena walked into the living room. He pauses shortly and takes a look at her and then just goes back to reading. He knows that she is getting ready to face her demons. He could hear her pacing in front of the door of her study. She has always paced when she has a lot of things going on in her head. A few minutes later he hears her turn the knob of the door and open the door. He then hears her close the door behind her._

_Nathan and Peyton both walk out from the hallway that the bedrooms are down very slowly. They just noticed Lena go in the study. They go over and take a seat by Tristan._

_Tristan takes off his reading glasses and closes the book he was reading. He clears his throat before he speaks to them._

"_I can almost be positive that in about 20 minutes things will get bad in that room. Please understand that going in right away and trying to calm her will not help. Please take my lead on this. I will let you both know when it will be ok to approach her. I know Lena is a very private person so with that said Lena must trust both of you to have you here. I suggest if you guys are hungry you look at the menus on the table and decided on what you want. The next few hours will be long. Whatever you order will be billed to Lena's account so don't worry about it."_

_Nathan and Peyton both nod their head at what Tristan just told them. They look over the menus and then proceed to order enough food for all four of them. It actually only took a few minutes to do that so after it seemed the three just sat there and listen to nothing but silence._

_Peyton finally speaks in what was really only minutes but seemed like hours._

"_What do you think she is doing in there?"_

_Tristan looks at his watch before he speaks._

"_She is letting everything sink in."_

_Almost 20 minutes to the dot of when Tristan said it would get bad in there they start to hear some movement from the room. For the next 30minutes crying and screams and things being thrown up against the wall breaking is what the three heard. Nathan wasn't sure how much more he could take by just sitting there not being able to help her. Peyton had tears running down her face; it broke her heart to hear Lena in as much pain as she was in. The door bell rang letting them know the food had arrived. Tristan got up and went to take care of getting it and giving the guy a nice tip. He brings the food to the table. He tells them to eat something. He then goes into the study without another word._

_A whole hour had gone by since Tristan went into the study and yet it still sounded like it did before he entered. The food was still UN touched on the table and at some point Nathan and Peyton ended up with each others arms around each other it seemed to be the only things helping them survive hearing Lena in so much pain. There were no words spoken between them, they were just taking comforted in each other. Some point in the hour Nathan finally broke and had tears streaming down his face. It wasn't a man thing to cry, but hearing her just broke his heart._

_They finally hear Lena settle down. There were no more loud screams, or loud cries and the breaking of things had finally stopped. They finally hear the door open and see Tristan come out. He closes the door behind him. They see him and see that he is just as broken up as they both are. They see that he still has tears in his eyes and what actually looks like blood coming from his knuckles. Peyton jumps up and goes to her bathroom where she remembers seeing a first aid kit. She comes back and starts to clean up his hand. The silence had yet to be broken. After cleaning up his hand and making sure it was well bandage Peyton breaks the silence._

"_Should I keep this out?"_

_Tristan actually cracks a smile. "No trust me Lena wont need anything from the kit. The only reason I needed something was because I tried to make Lena laugh by telling her a joke and well let's just say she didn't find it funny and throw something at my head. When I went to pick up the broken pieces I cut my hand."_

_Nathan finally speaks and you can hear the emotion in his voice._

"_Tristan is she going to be ok?"_

_Tristan looks at both Nathan and Peyton before he speaks._

"_Yes she will be fine. She doesn't do what she just did very often. But this was something she had to do. I will not tell you what happen in there because it's not my place. I can't even say she will either. Just know Lena is very strong, but even the strong people in the world need to let things go. Give her another 20minutes and she will come out and go take a shower, then after that if you guys still haven't ate anything yet she will yell at you guys. Whatever you guys do, please don't act any different around her. She needed this, but this doesn't change who she is."_

**END FLASHBACK**

By the time the story was finished everyone's thoughts were racing. They never got to voice any concern because the limo had come to a complete stop. They had arrived at Lena's childhood home. Everyone from both limos had filed out. Deb was blown away from the outside of the house, since this was her first time there. Dan had asked her to join them and she told him she would be there for all of them. They were greeted with a very tired looking Finn in the driveway. His appearance showed him looking like he had no sleep what so every and his clothes were the same ones he had on when he left them at the café.

"Hey mates, if you follow me you can get the answers I know you all are looking for." His voice is very soft and his eyes aren't sparkling as they always do. Everyone knows that this is serious and proceeds to follow him into the house with out a word.

They end up following Finn into the screening/media room where they find both Lorelia and Rory there plus Megan the housekeeper there as well.

"If you all would have a sit, I will hopefully give you some answers you are looking for." Megan softy tells all the guest. They all take a sit and notice that the big movie screen has been pulled down. Everyone is looking at each other wondering what is going on.

Megan goes and takes a sit and with a remote she hits a button and then the screen turns on. She hits another button which everyone assumes is the play button. All their attention was brought to the image on the screen one Katie Laxdel to be exact.

**Screen**

**Katie Laxdel looks straight at them as if she was in the room. She is sitting in what looks like an office. She takes a few deep breathes before she starts to speak.**

"**If you are watching this video this means I am no longer living and Megan feels it's the right time to show it. Dan I hope you and your two sons Lucas and Nathan are watching this. It means that Lena and you guys are in each others lives. Dan I am once again sorry for never telling you about Lena, and it will be the one regret I never got to fix."**

**Everyone is amazed at how beautiful this woman is. Dan is finally able to remember her and that weekend.**

"**I wanted to be able to do something that maybe was able to help all of you understand. I am not sure if something has set this in motion or if it's one of the anniversaries's that have Lena a mess. I know with out a doubt she is a mess. I am sure she hasn't let you close to see exactly how a mess she is but I am sure you have seen something. I am also sure that Tristan is also involved in this and is just as a mess as she is. I hope you all have seen what a wonderful man he is, as my husband and I have seen him to be. Other then Finn, he is my daughters rock. He has gotten through to her when we thought no one would be able to. Please know that she will let you all in little by little. She will come to depend on you all in different ways. Just be there for here. She will come to you when it's the right time for her. I hope that what I have set up will help you understand. Once again Dan, Lucas and Nathan I am sorry that you weren't there from the start." Katie simply smiles softly to the camera with unshed tears in her eyes.**

**Everyone can't help but to look at each other wondering what is going on. There wait is on a moment, there is another image that is brought up on the screen.**

**In Loving Memory**

**Son, Best friend**

**Fallen solider**

**Angel, Father**

**Lee Anderson**

**Every set of eyes are glued to the screen, waiting and wondering what exactly is going on. The image is faded out and music starts to play. They all notice it seems to be pictures now being shown. The first one to appear is of a young man. They all assume he must be "Lee". He is smiling directly into the camera. He is about Nathan's height and built. He has semi-short hair that is very light brown almost blonde. He is wearing a T-shirt with an American flag on it and the words "Proud to be Army" underneath it.**

**Lena (younger looking) and "Lee" standing together laughing.**

**Greg, Katie, Lena, "Lee" and a woman and men all seated at a table.**

**Lena and "Lee" (in some kind of military uniform) both smiling and rolling their eyes at the camera. Lena is in front of him and his arms are around her waist.**

**Lena and "Lee" Kissing right after it looks like one of her soccer games.**

**At least another 20 pictures come across the screen displaying a younger Lena and who they can only guess is Lee Anderson. The next one and the ones after that have Tristan in them. **

**Lena, "Lee" and Tristan all goofing off at the park**

**Tristan and "Lee" smiling brightly at the camera in what looks like military uniforms.**

**Lena and Tristan sticking their tongues out at the camera**

"**Lee and Tristan both carrying Lena on one of their shoulders with her looking down at them with a huge smile on her face.**

**Lena, "Lee", Tristan all around a Christmas tree looking like they wanted to die for wearing the sweaters they were wearing.**

**Lena and "Lee" kissing and what looks like a snow ball coming straight toward them from where Tristan was standing with an evil smirk on his face.**

**Twenty or so more pictures cross the screen all with Lena, Tristan and "Lee".**

**The screen goes blank for a second and then all of a sudden what looks like a video from a camera comes on. They all can see it looks like it's a bunch of teenagers in the back ground. The camera turns and they are all greeted by seeing Tristan and Lena sitting at a round table. **

**Lena's eyes go to the camera and she rolls her eyes.**

"**Lee get that camera out of my face."**

"**Yeah man turn the camera off, it's our last night with you. Let's just hang out." Tristan speaks to the camera.**

**Voice~ "Hold on guys it's just for a few minutes."**

**The see a movement and then see a third person approach the table. The all see it is "Lee"**

**He goes and sits between Lena and Tristan.**

"**Ok guys just humor me for a few minutes. I want to know that if anything happens to me you both will be there for each other." His voice is strong and his face is very serious as he speaks to them.**

"**Babe don't start this again please, nothing is going to happen to you."**

"**Yeah dude, you were the best in the school, nothing is going to happen."**

"**Please Lena, Tristan just humor me please. I need to know that the love of my life and my best friend are going to be ok if anything happens to me. I know if you both take care of each other you both will." His voice is full of love.**

**They all can see Lena and Tristan gives each other a look, like this isn't the first time this has been brought up. They both slightly nod to each other and then turn to "Lee".**

"**Ok Babe, I promise if anything happens I will be there for Tristan."**

"**Yeah Bro, anything happens to you I will be here for Lena. We will stick together."**

**They both then stick their pinky finger out and does a Pinky Promise in front of "Lee" to show him they promise that their words are true. **

**The video comes to a stop. Everyone is confused even more at this point. Who is "Lee" where is he now? What does this have to do with Lena's reaction yesterday?**

**Next thing to appear on the screen is newspaper clippings.**

"**A young Life taken to soon" **

"**A war takes a young life too soon"**

"**A solider dies to protect others"**

"**A lost this town is unprepared for"**

**All the clippings have "Lee's" picture below them. It is very much clear to everyone he didn't make it, Most everyone heart is a little sadden at this, Who knew Lena would have gone through so much lost in her lifetime. She never appears to be sad, just living for the next moment.**

**The next picture to appear on the screen shocks everyone but three people in the room. A picture appears of Lena with what looks like a small size baby bump. She is smiling but everyone can see that she isn't truly smiling and some of the spark in her eyes is gone.**

**Twenty more pictures come across the screen with Lena being pregnant. They show from the beginning to the end of her pregnancy. Some pictures have Tristan in them others just have her or other family members in them. The last one is one that tugs at everyone.**

**Lena has her head back smiling and looking up to the sky as Tristan is bent down on his knees kissing her belly. They see a start of a smile on his face. **

**They next photo's to appear are what looks like the day Lena's has the baby. There are several of just her and the baby which is wrapped in a pink blanket. Tristan, her and the baby and other family members with the baby. They see nothing but happiness on everyone's faces.**

No one knows what to think. Dan keeps thinking he has a granddaughter he has never met before. Nathan and Lucas are both shocked to see that there little sister has a child and wondering why they have never met this child before. Everyone else is wondering pretty much the same thing. Brooke however notices that Finn and Megan both have sad expressions on their faces and Lorelia looks like she wants to cry.

Dan finally speaks for the first time since he has started watching the video.

"What is her name, my granddaughter what is her name?" His voice is full of emotion. He is looking directly at Finn and Megan as he speaks. Everyone else in the room goes and looks at them too waiting to hear what they have to say. However it's not either of them that speak.

"My daughter's name is Madison Leigh Anderson-DuGrey. "

**Thank you for everyone that still reads this story. I am a totally slacker when it comes to this story as my other ones as well. My muse just seems not to want to work for me. I hope this helps somewhat in answering some questions. But I couldn't give too much away. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Paula**


End file.
